Total Drama Letterredo
by DarkShockBro
Summary: What is redemption? Have we created an environment that allows people to improve themselves, or are our minds too closed to deal with aspects that are conventionally seen as immoral? This is the dilemma of Kim Sarah Rosefelt, a woman who has tried and failed to conform to societal morals to hide her true self from the world. But will things turn out better with a second chance? AU.
1. Prologue

AN: Hey, guys, DarkShockBro here. Well, here it is; the prologue to this AU TDL2 Peggy Sue story where Kim is the main character instead of the main antagonist. Hopefully this prologue will set the mood up pretty well, and I hope I'll be able to deliver the goods when the competition begins.

All characters in this story belong to CragmiteBlaster, but I am going to put my own sort of spin on his characters to better the themes of this story, and you will see some patterns as the story progresses.

Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

The sound of a water droplet falling to the floor resonated strongly throughout the hollow prison. Gray bricks adorned the walls of the ramshackle of a jail, with the occasional brown creaky bar in each cell held together by a rusty chain that looked ready to break off at any second. Each cell came complete with bland, seemingly unbreakable metal bars protruding from the floor to the ceiling and an old keyhole attached to the rightmost bar. The ball of light known as the sun was creating reverberating waves of orange light around the western part of the sky, signifying that was currently evening. And although the day seemed beautiful, inside the prison it was anything but.

The cacophonous sound of a shattered bottle soon followed, and the loud cheers of the word 'fight' signified the beginning of one of the prison's many fights. In this particular instance, a tough-looking punk with a dark blue mohawk was facing off against a balding, similarly tough-looking convict, and after the blue haired punk threw the bottle down, the two quickly came to blows.

It seemed like all of the other convicts were ready and able to cheer the fight on with all of their heart, or what was left of them after they broke the law, and the fight, for the standards of prisoners, was quite epic. Kicks to the crotch, biting, and pressure point stabbing were all part of this supposed epic.

However, one particular convict seemed content to sit on the sidelines. This particular convict was female, and she was quite beautiful, with golden-blond hair, large breasts, revealing clothes, lots of jewelry, and a finely toned ass. Clearly, she once had it all.

But now, she sits on the rickety bench with a depressed and angry expression and a light bruise on her neck, tinging what was otherwise one of the closest thing to perfection in a woman, and she has barely moved or talked since her arrest.

A few minutes later, a fairly ordinary looking male guard with brown hair and the same criminal black and white attire that everyone in the prison seemed to wear walked up to the former blonde bombshell with a tray and said, "U-um, ma'am? H-here's your food."

Three pieces of bread and a bottle of water lay on that tray, and through a window, she snatched the plate up without another word. Subsequently, the guard said, "O-OK. Well, h-have a good e-evening, ma'am."

The guard then walked away, and when the former blonde bombshell was certain no one else could hear her, she bitterly mumbled, "Have a good evening, ma'am. Yeah, I'm having such a fantastic time right now, you dick..."

With a hefty sigh, she started walking, with just a bit of a limp, her way towards the window. Then, she quickly ate the actually decent pieces of bread and drank her third bottle of water of the day.

Once she was done with the meal, she sighed, shook her head, and said, "I knew it was too good to be true. Putting on that facade, getting away from the scummy parts of life... I had everything. But noooo, my prior experiences had to ruin it!"

She groaned, clearly exasperated. "And now I'm here; back with nothing. 'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all'... yeah, right. Besides, love is just a painful, stupid illusion anyways."

With another hefty sigh, she continued. "It was that note... ugh, anger makes you so stupid. I knew those morons couldn't take the real me. Why would they? When I got exposed, none of them bothered to say 'hey, what made you this way', or 'why did you do that?' This world just sucks, plain and simple. You've gotta conform to their standards in order to make it anywhere, and when you do, you hide who you truly are. Pft, as if anyone cares about me now. They just know me as the bitch who wrote racist notes towards that Indian Nigger... gah! She pisses me off so much... and that crazy chink too... what was with those people? Isn't anyone sane?"

The former blonde bombshell sighed. "I guess this is it... again. But, just maybe... it would be really nice if I had the chance to do it over... to make sure I'm right in saying that the world couldn't handle me."

With those words, a star in Kim's vision started getting noticeably brighter, causing the former blonde bombshell to cock her head. "Huh? What was that?"

Unfortunately for her, the star wasn't getting brighter, rather, it was getting **closer** to her. However, instead of panicking, the former blonde bombshell sighed. "I figured as much. Apparently, 'karma' doesn't want me to live anymore. Such bullshi-"

Before she could finish that sentence, however, she was interrupted by a rather deep voice saying, "Kim Sarah Rosefelt, I presume?"

Not only did the star seem to disappear, but when she turned around, she saw a very mysterious figure. Most of his body, including most of his face, were covered in gray and black rags, and yet he still had a very elegant black tophat perched on his head, most likely to hide the fact that he now has no hair.

The former blonde bombshell was, naturally, rather flustered at this sudden turn of events, and incredulously asked, "Wha-huh?! Alright, who are you, how did you get in my cell, and how do you know my name?!"

The old man stayed completely stoic through the anger of the girl, now revealed as Kim, and responded, "I will answer your questions one at a time. First and foremost, my name is an enigma, but you may call me Father Time, if you are so inclined. Second, the answer to that question is irrelevant. I am here in your cell now, and that is all that matters. And finally, I know your name because I have seen your performance in Total Drama Letterama, I believe it was called? But all of that is irrelevant. I am here because I heard your wish to... do the show over, as it were."

Kim's eyes narrowed, and her mouth twisted into a sort of smirk. "I'm listening."

Father Time cleared his throat. "I can open a portal that will take you back to the beginning of Total Drama Letterama, but no further back than that. However, I do have a few conditions before I open the portal."

The former blonde bombshell was shocked. "Y-you can do that? Alright, name them!"

Father Time nodded. "As you wish. First and foremost, you cannot quit. If you do, I will teleport you back here instantly, and nothing will change. Second, and most importantly, all of the other campers will have no memories, and you will be the only one who knows how the game previously went. And while that may make you happy, such power does come with a price. If you were to push your luck, others may push back, and you will not receive a third chance."

Kim involuntarily shuddered at Father Time's final sentence, but nonetheless cleared her throat, gave a firm nod, and said, "Alright. I... I can't live like this again."

Father Time nodded. "Very well."

He snapped his fingers and a multicolored swirling disk appeared before Kim. "This portal will restore you to who you once were before all of this took place. This is your second chance. I trust you will not squander it."

With a nod, Kim wheeled her way to the portal. But, before she went, she said, "One more thing. ...Why are you doing this for me?"

Father Time smiled. "You shall soon see. Now, if you are so inclined, your second chance is waiting."

The former blonde bombshell gulped, but nonetheless entered the swirly gates.

And after a few more seconds of getting sucked through the portal, she was plopped back on the boat where it all began...


	2. Day 1: Part 1: It Begins Again

AN: Hey, guys, DarkShockBro here. Well, here's the first chapter of Letterredo! And yes, it is supposed to be almost identical to Letterama on purpose, since this is a time travel story. Don't worry, that'll change soon as the story progresses. And updates won't be so quick from now on, I'm afraid. School and all that jazz.

I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to CragmiteBlaster, and I have full permission to write this story.

Well, I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter!

* * *

Kim landed in the boat with a thud, causing her to say, "Oof! Ugh, that wasn't pleasant."

Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Oh, wait! That weird guy said that my bruise would be fixed! Oh, please tell me…"

With that, Kim looked down and saw that her body was in perfect condition, just like it was before, causing her to fistpump and yell, "**Yes!** Oh, that feels good! I'll just have to deal with these idiots now, but hey, at least I'm in perfect condition again… like I always should've been. ...Wait, this isn't a dream, right?"

The dangerous flirt took this time to pinch herself. "Oh, thank goodness… maybe. Well, hey, at least I'm back in business now! And now that I know what happened last time, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

Her mouth then contorted into a smirk. "And I'll get to spend some time with my old friend the confessional again. As terrible as my last experience was, at least I was able to get a part of my true self off my chest. ...So this might be alright. Just gotta be a bit more careful, that's all…"

She sighed. "Oh, who the hell am I kidding? This is gonna suck. Why did I try out for this show again? Whatever, let's get this over with…"

* * *

With a nod, Kim cleared her throat, played with her hair a little, and 'got into character', as it were. A minute or so later, the boat hit the dock, and a Hispanic girl said, "Our next female contestant is Kim!"

The dangerous flirt took this time to saunter to the end of the dock, lean forward, and say, "Hey boys. I hope we can be… friends during our stay on the island."

A drunken looking guy walked up to Kim with apparent lust in his eyes and slurred, I sure hope so!"

He hiccupped and downed another beer. "You've got a great rack!"

A rich looking guy with red hair rolled his eyes. "Tactless peasant." He then turned to the dangerous flirt and said, with more professionalism than sincerity, "Greetings, Kim m'lady; you sure are a pretty girl."

Kim then blushed and said, "Aww… thank you."

Subsequently, the rich looking guy turned to a rather short looking guy and gave him a sly wink, as if to say, 'that's how it's done.'

To contrast, the drunken guy then went up to Kim, put his arm on her shoulder, and asked, "Wanna make out?"

In response, the dangerous flirt gave him a cold, hard slap in the face and turned away with a pout, in an attempt to portray herself as an innocent girl who can't stand perversion. Which was essentially half right, as she then rolled her eyes and muttered, in such a way that no one could hear her, "Men: they can't keep their dicks in their pants."

However, the drunk was undeterred by Kim's rejection and simply responded, "That's hot!" before grinning and walking away.

A tough looking girl seemed to agree with Kim's bitterness and muttered, "Hormonal idiots…" in response to the scene that played before her.

A rather ordinary and bland looking girl nodded in agreement. "Love is **far** too fun and exciting."

Kim's eyes widened in response to those statements, but she didn't say anything before a rather wimpy looking guy with very messy red hair announced, "Our final male contestant and twenty-fifth contestant overall with is Ulric!"

With that, a fairly ordinary, yet rather muscular guy stepped off the boat. He had short, black, curly hair, a green hoodie, red pants, and dark brown, slightly worn shoes.

Then, he said, in gruff, yet polite tone, "Greetings, everyone. I trust that you all are excited to compete for a million dollars."

The drunken dude smirked. "Not as much fun as doing **this!**"

He then threw a can of beer at Ulric, and the tough guy promptly caught it with an annoyed expression, and said, "Bravo, that was **really** mature…"

With that, the tough guy threw the can back at the drunken guy, which promptly knocked him off the dock. The short guy seemed impressed with this turn of events, as he shook Ulric's hand and said, "I think me and you are going to get along just fine. I'm Donny, by the way."

The tough guy responded, "Here's hoping."

The hispanic girl stepped in at that point and said, "And now; the final contestant in the competition is VayVay!"

However, unlike before, no boat seemed to come up to the dock, causing her to say, "That's odd; VayVay should be here."

The redheaded boy took this time to suggest, "Well, she had to travel further than the others; maybe we should give Andy and Mable a call, since they were collecting her."

The hispanic girl nodded. "Good idea, my little arachnid!"

Kim seemed to wince a little at that statement, but it was almost unnoticeable, so no one bothered to comment on it. Then, the hispanic girl picked up her orange phone and dialed a number. When the phone started ringing, she said, "Hello. Hi, Andy; it's Quana. Where are you? The competition is starting and VayVay should be here, right? Hmm? Yes, I can handle bad news."

Quana's eyes widened. "Wait, **what? **Uh huh. OK. OK then, see you in a few days."

Finally, the Hispanic girl hung up her phone with a blank expression on her face.

The redhead cocked his head and asked, "What happened?"

Quana scratched her head. "Err… well, Spider, VayVay won't be here for a couple days." Then, she began whispering in his ear.

Spider then sighed and said, "That is pretty unfortunate, well; we can't stall the show now that everyone else is here. We'll just have to start without VayVay, I suppose. OK then, everyone, let's head to camp and we can start the game.

Before the campers went off with Spider, a kid with swirly orange hair asked Quana, "What happened to VayVay?"

"A lot of crazy stuff."

* * *

**(Confessional: First of the Season!)**

**Spider: **This is the confessional, noticeably renovated and less dirty than last season. Here, the campers can tell you at home what they are thinking and also say stuff they wouldn't want to say around the others. But, if you've watched the previous two seasons, you'd probably know that already.

**Donny: **I think I might have fun in this contest, provided nobody calls me short. You got that? No short jokes!

**Winnie (a blonde girl with cat ears):** Meow! This is so exciting! I'm gonna win this show and buy my kitties a lifetime supply of tuna!"

**Fripp (a blond boy with a glazed expression on his face): **I like peas and carrots! Peas and carrots!" (he repeats this for about half a minute before another camper punches him out of the stall)

**Quarla (a tough looking girl with spiked black hair):** "Finally. That kid will not shut up. But anyway, it sure is going to be fun harassing that wimpy germophobe!"

**Tyson (a relaxed-looking guy with green hair and a guitar):** "Being on TV is cool and all, but strumming a tune on Sharon my guitar is even cooler."

**Lankston (a bored looking redhead with a goatee): **Might as well hand me the cheque already; I'm the obvious winner.

**Kim: **(sighs and plays with her hair a little) "OK, wow. I've got a lot to say… where to begin? Eh, I guess I'll just be blunt: **I hate everyone here.** I'm not exaggerating either. We've got the irritable midget, the vengeful quiet nigger, the condescending asshole, the crazy chink, and let's not forget **her…"** (growls) "I hate her… I hate that Indian nigger so much. She just whisks herself away to her own little world, and when she's out of it, she's a whiny cunt who couldn't even begin to understand what I've been through. Oh, and I'll **never **forget how she punched me when she figured out who I really was. Just like all of her foul, disgusting kind…" (shudders and almost passes out) "Wow, that kind of got away from me. Jeez, I've gotta be careful." (takes a deep breath) "Keep up the facade, Kim. You'll be fine." (realizes something) "...I just revealed that I know what happened in the future, didn't I?" (sighs and facepalms) "Whatever, I'll tell you guys about it later." (takes a deep breath) "Well, that felt a little better. I'm glad they have this thing here, that's for sure."

* * *

Spider and Quana led the twenty-five contestants to the camp center. Once there, all of the campers who watched the past season noticed that the three cabins from the cabin were gone in favor of three new buildings.

Once the group reached their destination, Spider smiled, clapped his hands, and announced, "Well, everyone, welcome to Total Drama Letterama! This is Camp Wawanawka, and it will be your home for the next thirty-one days. You will have to overcome great obstacles like hard challenges and avoid elimination in your quest to win a million dollars!"

The rich guy became impatient. "What is this, a fantasy novel? Get on with it!"

Spider's eyes widened. "OK, er, well, anyway! This season, we'll follow the same sort of format as season one and season two, but there will be some noticeable changes that you'll find out about later. But essentially, you'll participate in a challenge every day, and the losing team from that challenge will have to attend a Bonfire Ceremony and vote somebody off. And we'll have a few surprises when it comes to the merge, so don't let your guard down."

Quana was next to speak. "You've probably noticed the three buildings behind us. Seeing as we aren't Chris, we decided to give you all better living quarters this season, since we were lucky enough to have Wallace build all of them from scratch. However, you'll have to earn your luxury."

The hispanic girl then gestured to a large, two story gold-painted building with a fountain with a golden trophy on it in the front of the fairly luxurious cabin.

"This is the Champions Cabin. The team that wins the challenge will spend the night here. It has eight bedrooms, and each room comes complete with limited cable, a bathroom, a four poster bed, and a hot water bottle. In addition, there is an arcade with free games."

In response, an Indian-looking girl fistpumped and said, "Yes! I so want to sleep there!"

Kim cocked her head and growled almost silently before turning back to the two hosts.

When she did, Quana winked and said, "You'll have to earn it," before gesturing to a rather ordinary looking cabin. It had two windows, a door, and a silver trophy on the door.

"This is the Middle Place cabin. The team that comes in second place will sleep here. It's not exactly luxurious, but it's clean and comfortable enough. There's one side for guys and one side for girls. Each room has bunk beds, a heater, and a complimentary bathroom."

At this, a professional-looking girl with brown hair spoke up. "So there are three teams again?"

Spider nodded. "Yep. It's easier to divide you up that way and it makes the challenges more fun." Then, he gestured to a ramshackle of a cabin with one window and said, "And this is the Loser Cabin. If your team loses the challenges, this is where you'll spend the night, and you'll have to vote someone off too. There are no mattresses here; only blankets, pillows, and walls dividing the two genders."

The drunkard then muttered, "Party pooper…"

With a nod, the redhead continued, "That pretty much wraps up your sleeping arrangements. Now, before the first challenge begins, we'll be having lunch in the mess hall."

He then gestured to the mess hall, before he was interrupted by the bland-looking girl, who tonelessly stated, "I am not eating Chef Hatchet's crap. It's **far **too exciting for me."

The swirly orange haired boy gagged. "It's probably not even edible…"

Quana stepped in to provide some reassuring words. "Chef's gotten better since last season. Besides, Chef won't be serving you at the moment. Follow us and you'll see what I mean."

* * *

**(Confessional: The Loser Cabin looked like it should have a health warning.)**

**Nina (the very messy girl with black hair, and a once white shirt that is now essentially gray because of all the dirt): **Chef's cooking isn't that bad; it'll be fun to throw at people! (She begins picking her nose, and starts to sneeze before the camera cuts away)

**Zed (the black-haired boy who looks like a farmer): **Yeah, it's a good thing I'm not a picky eater."

* * *

Spider and Quana led the twenty-five campers into the mess hall to reveal the indoor renovations, which included three long tables, paintings, and the smell of actual food as opposed to whatever Chef Hatchet conjured up. After the campers filled up the tables, a shy girl with black hair came out, dressed as a waitress, and said, "Hi, everyone, I'm Raven. We'll be serving lunch in a matter of moments, so I hope you're feeling hungry! We'll be serving a variety of foods, so there is something for everyone!"

At that, a guy with fuzzy black hair, long sideburns and a curly orange segment of hair asked, "Do you have any kabobs?"

Raven nodded. "We sure do!"

With that, Raven walked back into the kitchen, and the pyromaniac said, "Excellent, now to take out the number one tool for eating kabobs."

Then, from his pocket, he pulled out a lighter with a Superman logo on it. After about a minute of nothing much else happening besides perhaps one or two campers recoiling from Rheneas' lighter, Raven came back out of the kitchen. And she wasn't alone. Irene, an African-American girl, Uzuri, one of the shorter girls in the cast, and Tabitha, a girl with blond hair that had purple highlights, were all dressed in waitress uniforms. And they were also carrying trays of food which they distributed to each table. Chicken sandwiches, corn on the cob, soup, and kabobs just scratched the surface of the delicacies the campers were served.

A girl with reddish-brown hair and a tracksuit spoke soon after she got her chicken sandwich. "Did Gary cook this?"

Raven nodded, causing to the tracksuited girl to say, "Alright, now to see if he's as good of a cook as he claims…"

With that, she took a bite, nodded happily, and said, "Oh, yeah, he is."

A few seconds later, the pyromaniac lit his kabob on fire and casually twirled it around. This caused a few people around him to scream in panic, and caused a pink-shirted girl with black hair to shout, "W-What the hell are you doing?"

As if something on fire was the most ordinary thing in the world, the pyromaniac calmly responded, "Char-broiling my kabob. I like my food char-broiled."

A few seconds later, the flames went out, and he calmly eat his kabob while most of the others were left in awe, for better or for worse.

At the other end of the table, Tabitha gave a bowl of soup to the redheaded rich kid while saying, "Here's your soup."

In response, he coldly tossed the bowl back at Tabitha, which created a huge stain on her waitress outfit before proclaiming, "Take that, you filthy Democrat!"

The rich kid laughed at this turn of events, and a few others joined in. In response, Tabitha pouted with tears in her eyes and said, "But, I'm a Republican…"

With that, she walked out of the mess hall with a glum sigh and a few occasional sniffles. This caused the farmer to say, "That was kind of mean."

The rich kid shrugged and bluntly stated, "She deserved it."

* * *

**(Confessional: Karma! You suck at it.)**

**Tabitha:** "So they all hate me, don't they? I can't say I blame them, really…" (sniffles, and seems about ready to burst into tears)

**Rheneas: **That wasn't very nice of Bishop; I can tell he's one of the bad rich people.. Poor Tabitha, I hope she's alright.

**Alice:** (bluntly) The food was adequate… but not perfect.

**Kim:** (sighs) Wow, nothing has changed at all. These assholes are still as narrow-minded and stupid as ever. Why did I sign up for this again? Oh, right, I figured that reality TV rewards the cutthroat, and that I'd be able to get a million dollars easily. (shakes her head and starts to ponder) Hmm… well, given what I know, I don't think flirting with Bishop and Gordon is a good idea. I'm too pissed right now. I need someone to cool me down before I can really 'get into character'. (smirks) And I think I know just who that person will be. She's weak right now, and we've been through similar experiences, so with enough of a push, she'll be putty in my hands. I'm no fag or anything, but that should put me in a great position. Yeah, I've still got it.

* * *

Kim waited until she could see Tabitha from the window, and then she made her move. She got up, sauntered over to Spider, leaned forward, and said, "Could you be a dear and point me to the bathroom, please?"

Spider blushed heavily and said, "S-sure, it's that way!" before pointing to the top-right corner of the mess hall.

The dangerous flirt winked and then gave him the most sincere smile she could muster before saying, "Thanks!" and sauntering over to the bathroom.

In response to Spider's continued blush, Quana firmly asked, "What was that, Spider?"

The redhead gulped and sighed. "S-sorry, Quana…"

The Hispanic girl returned the sigh. "I get worried sometimes, you know?"

Spider gathered some of his determination and said, "Don't worry, Quana. I only have eyes for you now."

With that, Quana regained her smile and gave Spider a hug to signify that she forgave him.

Meanwhile, Kim was walking over to the bathroom, saw Tabitha, and whispered, "Come with me, I'd like to talk with you. Don't worry, it's nothing bad or anything."

Tabitha gulped, but nonetheless followed Kim to the currently unoccupied bathroom and asked, "So, why do you want to talk to me? You saw how everyone reacted to me, right? And you seem like such a pure-hearted girl…"

The dangerous flirt couldn't help but chuckle, now that no one else could hear her. "Wow, I guess I've still got it even when I'm pissed beyond belief."

Tabitha's eyes widened. "Whoa! Is that... what you wanted to talk to me about?"

Kim nodded. "Guess you are pretty smart. Yeah, it is. And given that I've kind of revealed myself, I'd like to propose an ultimatum. Listening?"

Tabitha gulped, but still nodded.

The dangerous flirt smirked. "Good. So, I was thinking that the two of us could be allies. You help me out with playing the game and having someone to bounce some of my anger off of, and I become your 'friend.' I think that's a fair deal."

The former chessmistress seemed ready to retort, but she stopped with a depressed sigh before any words could leave her mouth.

This caused Kim to laugh and respond, "Ah, good, you've caught on. Thanks to that incident with little rich boy Bishop here, you don't have any friends here. And, let's face it, you'll probably take anything at this point, won't you?"

Tabitha sighed and nodded. "Alright, you win. Do you want us to meet up in any particular area?"

The dangerous flirt grinned. "I saw a path behind the cabins when I walked in. Meet me at the start of that path, and we'll walk down to our 'hiding spot' for the game. I'll be there after the challenge. If you aren't there, alone, consider my offer dead and buried. If you **tell anyone **about this, consider my offer dead and buried too. Besides, it would be nice to have someone **sane** to talk to here."

With a gulp and a nod, Tabitha said, "U-Understood."

The dangerous flirt smiled. "Excellent. See you tonight, Tabitha."

With that, Kim walked out of the bathroom and calmly walked back to her table without another word. About fifteen or so minutes later, all of the campers had finished lunch, and their plates were taken away by the waitresses.

* * *

Subsequently, Spider asked, "Did you all have a good lunch?"

Lankston flatly replied, "Three stars."

Then, a redheaded girl who looked like a girl scout smiled and added, "It was really good!"

Spider then continued, "Well, everyone, follow me and Quana because it's time for your first challenge!"

Subsequently, all the campers got up and followed the two hosts. A minute or so later, only Gary and Raven were left in the mess hall, causing the male chef to ask, "Is everyone gone?"

The girl responded, "Yep, why do you… eep!"

Gary took this time to give Raven's ass a playful squeeze. However, instead of reacting semi-positively as the chef intended, Raven instead reacted by angrily by pushing away from the chef and shouting, "Hey, Gary, what was that for?!"

The chef was shocked by his normally shy girlfriend's outburst, and stammered, "Um, I j-just thought you'd like it…"

Unfortunately for the chef, Raven continued. "Kasimar groped women's butts all the time! And yet you treated him like the scum of the earth!"

Gary still attempted to defend himself by saying, "W-well, he deserved his down-"

Raven started to sniffle. "You always say that! That blond haired girl started talking with Tabitha during lunch… and you were there laughing with everyone when Bishop dumped soup all over her! ...And that worries me."

The chef's eyes widened, but he cleared his head and responded, with as much sincerity as he could, "You're right, Raven. I'm sorry. I just… don't like it justice doesn't take its course. And in this day, it so often doesn't, and that makes me angry. I didn't mean to upset you by doing that, and you're right. I was absolutely in the wrong there. But from now on, I promise to try to avoid taking that much pleasure in things like that, and I promise not to step across any boundaries without your permission, OK, Raven?"

Raven took a deep breath. "Thanks, Gary. ...I just don't want you to become another Kasimar."

Gary smiled. "With you by my side, that's never going to happen. And I'll make due on those promises."

Raven smiled and gave the chef a hug, and Gary quickly returned it. Finally, the chef said, "Let's keep going forward, and hope this is a great season, alright, Raven?"

The shy girl smiled. "Alright, Gary. And thank you."

* * *

After their wonderful meal, the twenty-five campers grouped around Spider, Quana, and a finish line that they set up. Subsequently, the two hosts started to explain the very first challenge.

Spider was the first to speak. "OK, everyone! Are you ready for your first challenge?"

In response, Yannis got into a fighting stance and made a 'bring it on' motion.

Quana then said, "OK then! First off, nobody is going to be eliminated today! That way, the audience will get more familiar with you all. Plus, we were in a generous mood."

Kim waited for someone to ask the obvious question that statement brought to mind, and Gordon was quick to take the bait. "Hey, so does that mean we can just sit on our asses and do nothing?"

The Hispanic girl raised an eyebrow and responded, "I'd recommend doing the challenge unless you want to sleep outside and not end up on a team. That's because today's challenge will not only play a part in deciding teams, but will also determine where you will be sleeping tonight."

Then, Spider and Quana said, in perfect harmony, "You are going to go on an Easter Egg Hunt!"

A blond haired girl with a viking hat narrowed her eyes. "It's not even Easter…"

A black haired boy who looked like a detective nodded. "She's right."

Spider then stepped in and responded, "Well, every reality show has at least one 'off-season' challenge, as it were. Anyway, your challenge is simple. Just go around the island and look for an Easter Egg, and you'll know them when you see them. After you've found one, all you'll have to do is cross the finish line and you'll complete the challenge."

Ulric cocked his head. "Is there any penalty for finishing last?

The Hispanic girl smiled. "Nope! Consider this challenge as a tutorial of some kind. It's also a chance for you to get to know each other, as I bet you'll want to be searching in teams."

Kim rolled her eyes away from everyone at this statement, and then Spider declared, "Anyway, you may go when I say go. And… go!"

With that, the contestants quickly began to team up and head out into the woods to kick off the new season. However, one particular figure remained hidden in the forest, and said, "So, Kim, your second chance begins. Everything can return to the way everyone desires if you choose to take advantage of it."


	3. Day 1: Part 2: Easter Egg Extravaganza

AN: Hey, guys, DarkShockBro here! Well, I've been working hard, and I actually managed to get this chapter to you guys in three days! That's crazy! But rest assured, I've given this chapter my best, and I hope you enjoy the fruits of my labor, as episode one reaches its conclusion!

* * *

A messy redheaded boy and a Hispanic girl appeared to be standing in front of the forest. The redhead was the first to speak. "Welcome back to Total Drama Letterama! If you are just joining us, I'm afraid you've missed the introduction of the first twenty-five contestants. And, unfortunately, the twenty-sixth contestant, VayVay, had been delayed, shall we say. Currently, the contestants are on an Easter Egg hunt for, as one might expect, easter eggs."

The Hispanic girl spoke up. "An easy challenge to start the contest. I don't think that many of the contestants will have much trouble finding an Easter egg; it's like looking for a coconut in a pile of strawberries.

The redhead scratched his head. "Err… well, the point is, they'll be easy to find! And the contents of the Easter eggs will determine where they will be spending the night. It's all down to luck, so let's hope none of the contestants have walked under a ladder or something. In any case, I'm sure we'll find out in the second part of the first episode of Total Drama Letterama!"

* * *

**(Confessional: It's the first challenge! ...Yaaaay.)**

**Alice: **I didn't bother teaming up with anyone; all they'll do is slow me down.

**Eddie:** I teamed up with Sasha to get the old team back together and all that. Besides, it technically isn't cheating, as there is no guarantee we will be on the same team.

**Lankston:** I teamed up with that idiot Fripp, as I'll be able to mold him like clay. I'm just awesome like that.

**Kim:** (plays with her hair) "Hmm… I think I'm gonna go out on my own. There's not much use flirting with early boots like that idiot drunkard Gordon and rich boy Bishop, and I'm really not in the mood to play with any of these losers now. Talking with Tabitha helped a little, but given what happened last game, I'm not taking any chances on irrelevant players anyway." (thinks and then gets a devious smirk on her face) "But messing with someone else I hate, now that's something I can do. I never **did** figure out why Sasha and Eddie bonded so soon, and I remember where my egg was anyway. (giggles) Perhaps I may not be able to pay back that Indian Nigger directly, but I can always hurt her in a much deeper way. (smirks) And I'm not failing this time. (giggles, and then leaves the confessional)

* * *

The orange haired boy, the black haired farmer, and the brown-skinned silent boy walked around the forest looking for Easter Eggs. The orange haired boy sprayed his deodorant every few seconds, the farmer simply stared at the clouds, and the silent boy simply stayed vigilant for whenever an egg may pop up.

The orange haired boy sighed. "I can just tell this island is covered in germs! They're like bunnies… they just won't stop reproducing!"

The farmer cocked his head, but nonetheless said, "Germs aren't that bad, Paul, my partner. My family's farm has had a heck of a lot of 'em and they sure haven't done me no harm. 'Sides, I reckon everything we eat has germs on it."

Paul nodded. "True. That's why I pay no attention to the five second rule. And hey, they always have quarantines, where germs stay in an area where they can't get me!"

The silent boy was paying attention to this conversation, but decided not to add anything. Instead, he took out his pen and his notebook, flipped open to a clean page, and wrote something down. Then, he showed it to Paul and the farmer.

In response, Paul asked, "You want to know why we joined the show?"

The silent boy nodded, prompting Paul to continue. "I joined to conquer my fear of germs, but I somehow doubt it'll happen."

The farmer was the next to speak as he walked towards a bridge. "I joined 'cause I figure my folks need a new tractor; ol' Betsy is gettin' a bit rusty."

Then, Paul asked, "Why did you join, Yannis?"

The silent boy quickly jotted something down in his notebook and showed it to the germophobe. Subsequently, Paul read, "I joined so I could show that disabilities don't make people less capable. Well, good luck to you, man."

The farmer then walked up with a pink and blue egg in his hand. "I got me a funny colored egg. I reckon this means I win."

The germophobe nodded. "You will when you cross the finish line back at camp, Zed."

Zed cocked his head. "OK. Which way do you reckon camp is?"

The silent boy pointed to the direction behind Paul, causing the farmer to say, "Thanks, Yannis."

Yannis made a thumbs up as Zed headed back to camp.

* * *

**(Confessional: Insert obvious cliche line here.)**

**Yannis: **(nods, and gives the camera a thumbs up)

**Zed: **I think I've been doing pretty well so far. I've barely been here for a couple of hours and already I have some good friends. Heh, this ain't gonna be a bad summer at all.

* * *

Winnie and Helen were walking together, and the cat girl was the first to speak. "This contest sure is fun so far, huh?"

Helen's mood couldn't be more different, as she bluntly responded, "I hate fun."

This didn't seem to put a damper on Winnie's mood, as she continued by chirping, "Don't hate fun! It's… well, fun! Don't you just love having a fast-paced snowball fight during winter and then curling up by the fire with some hot cocoa?"

The anti-fun girl frowned. "Yes. Go away."

The cat loving girl cocked her head. "Why don't you like fun? Were you always picked last for soccer? That happened to me once in third grade!"

Helen scoffed. "Hmph. Fun is useless in our lives. We'd be much better off staying indoors and filing paperwork. Boring is a beautiful thing. Just like the color beige."

Winnie was shocked, but tried one final time to appeal to the girl by asking, "I've never heard of someone not liking fun… do you like cats?"

The anti-fun girl rolled her eyes. "I hate all animals."

She then picked up an orange egg and scoffed. "What a horribly vivid color. Beige would have been better."

The cat lover cocked her head. "Could you help me find an egg?"

Helen growled, "Get lost, you hyper little annoyance," and then went back to camp, egg in hand.

Subsequently, Winnie pouted. "That wasn't very nice… what a meanie!"

She then pondered for a second. "Wait…"

However, before the cat lover could ponder what she had just said, a childish sounding voice rang out. "I know all too well what you mean."

As the source of this voice dropped down, Winnie's eyes widened. "Whoa! Where did you come from?"

The source of the voice was, as it turns out, a rather short girl with blond hair, and she replied, "I was in a tree!"

The cat lover cocked her head. "What for?"

The blonde giggled. "Just because why not? You know, some of the interns are placing bets on who will win. You may kinda look like Tabitha, but you're her polar opposite. So, good luck, because I bet on you!"

With that, the short blonde headed back to camp with a wave. Then, Winnie smiled and said, "Uzuri was always my favorite contestant last season! Here eggy weggy eggies!"

* * *

**(Confessional: I'd hate to find out what she calls her boyfriend.)**

**Winnie:** (has a big toothy grin on her face) "My favorite meme is Nyan the Cat! He's so cute!"

* * *

The pyromaniac whistled a merry little tune while flicking his lighter on and off while Donny was walking alongside him. A few seconds later, the pyromaniac said, "I don't get why this show keeps celebrating holidays off season; I think building a signal fire or burning a large straw statue would be more fun. Still, it's always fun to melt chocolate and smear it-"

The short dude raised his eyebrow. "Are we still talking about holidays, Rheneas?"

Rheneas blushed. "Oh, s-sorry…"

Donny sighed. "Whatever. Say, you like fire, right?"

The pyromaniac wiped his brow and nodded. "Y-Yes. Why?"

The short dude cocked his head. "Have you ever committed arson?"

Rheneas' eyes widened. "Whoa... I may be a pyro, but I'm no criminal. I'm not Kasimar, dude."

Almost out of nowhere, Donny's voice went up a bunch of decibels. "Yeah, I'd like to smash that bigot's face in! The way he treated Jimmy and Eleanor was shameful! ...And I was rooting for them, by the way."

The pyromaniac nodded. "Not sure I'd use the term bigot, but I've got a char-broiled bone to pick with that guy too."

The short dude rolled his eyes. "You'll have an easy time since you're so tall…"

Rheneas shrugged. "I'm actually kind of short."

Suddenly, the pyromaniac pointed towards something and said, "And speak of the devil, it's lil' miss bunny ears."

At that, a figure with a blue mohawk and an extremely bitter scowl on his face walked up in a beautiful pink Easter bunny costume while holding a basket with two eggs in it.

This caused Rheneas to fall to the ground with laughter, and caused Donny to taunt, "Looks like we found Bugs Bunny's long lost sister!"

Kasimar was clearly not amused at this turn of events, and screamed, "Shut up! I'll slit your throats and-"

The short dude interrupted him to say, "Just give us the eggs and we'll be on our way."

The criminal smirked. "That's what I'm supposed to do, but hell, I never listen to faggy rules. That's why you'll have to fight me for them! Ha, you don't stand a chance!"

Rheneas returned the smirk. "Pft, we can take you on."

Kasimar guffawed. "Bah! I doubt a stupid pyro and a shitty little **midget** could possibly beat me!"

With that, something in Donny snapped, as he started to convulse after repeating, "Midget…"

The pyromaniac's eyes widened. "Oh, dude, you **shouldn't** have done that…"

The short dude seemed to get angrier as he growled, "Midget…"

Rheneas shook his head and stepped back. "You're in for it now."

Finally, the gasket was blown and Donny roared, "**I! Am! Not! A! Midget!"**

With that, he proceeded to run up to Kasimar… and proceeded to mercilessly beat the everhating crap out of the criminal until Kasimar fell to the ground, dazed, confused, and injured. Then, Donny took both eggs, tossed one to Rheneas, and said, "Wow, that was easier than I thought it'd be."

The pyromaniac's eyes were still wide as he shook his head and said, "Man, remind me never to piss **you** off."

* * *

**(Confessional: Call me crazy, but I don't think Kazzy ordered a can of whoop-ass.)**

**Rheneas:** "Man, Donny sure packs a punch! I mean, I can fight, but dang! He really goes all out, huh?"

**Donny: **(shrugged) "What? He started it…"

* * *

Even with Donny's beatdown, Kasimar was still able to get up, punch the short dude in the face, and steal his Easter Egg. Then, he ran off, taunting, "You want the egg? Come and get it, douche nozzles!"

The pyromaniac smirked and handed Donny the egg. "Here, you can take my egg. This oughta be fun. Come back here, you coward!"

With that, Rheneas ran off after Kasimar. At the same time, Donny smiled with his yellow and blue Easter Egg and said, "Sweet. Definitely a good start to the competition."

* * *

**(Confessional: I like my eggs char-broiled.)**

**Donny:** "I think Kasimar is going to need crutches by the end of the day. That's fine by me, as I kind of hate that bigot.

**Helen:** Did I mention how much I hate fighting? It's **far** too exciting.

* * *

The professional-looking girl ran towards the finish line with a black and white egg in her hands, and as she crossed the gates, she smirked and said, "First place. Too easy."

Spider smiled at the girl and said, "Good job on being the first of the girls to finish, Alice."

Alice had a confident smile on her face. "I never expected anything less of myself. So, do I get any special prizes or perks for finishing in first place?"

The redhead chuckled nervously. "Eh heh, hate to burst your bubble, but you finished second. He finished first."

Spider gestured over to Zed, who was leaning back against a tree with his own egg. This caused the professional-looking girl to get angry. "**What?!** You mean to tell me that an invaluable super genius like me was beaten in a challenge by an uneducated **hick?!**"

Quana shrugged. "You can't win them all. Besides, second out of twenty-five is still pretty good."

In response, Alice shook her head in disdain as she stomped away from the three.

* * *

**(Confessional: Silver is for losers!)**

**Alice:** Beaten by a hick… this is unacceptable.

**Zed: **I kinda get the feelin' Alice don't like me. She's kinda scary when she's angry, y'know.

* * *

Kim walked around the forest on her own for once, which allowed her to look around at the scenery without having to worry about 'flirting' with the rich snob and the drunkard.

As the dangerous flirt walked through the forest, she mused, "Hmm, this looks a lot better than the forest area in my school. Stupid biology projects. Because studying the effects of sunlight on flies is **exactly** what I wanted to do with my life! Ugh."

Kim shook her head in disdain for a few seconds, and about a minute of walking later, she came across a line of trees and bushes. And behind that line… lay an Easter Egg.

However, as the dangerous flirt was about to walk up and get it, she saw a rabbit warren, facepalmed, and groaned, "Ugh, I completely forgot about those damn bunnies! Of **course** I forgot about them!"

Kim took a deep breath and stood in a ponderous state for about ten or so seconds. Then, her eyes narrowed and her mouth twisted into a devilish smirk.

* * *

**(Confessional: Houston, we have a problem.)**

**Kim:** (giggles) "Ah, this is too easy. I know the drunkard and the rich snob are heading for that egg too, so I'll just need to get them here faster. That way, I'll have time to find out what Sasha and Eddie are up to. I just need to use one of a girl's greatest weapons." (smirks) "Ah, I've been wanting to do this for a looong time."

* * *

The dangerous flirt cleared her throat… and then **screamed** at the top of her lungs.

A few meters off, Bishop and Gordon were walking together before the rich snob heard Kim's wailing and, in an irritated tone, asked, "What was that?!"

The drunkard belched. "I dunno… let's just quickly shut that noise up, alright?"

With a nod, the two ran towards the source of the noise, and once they arrived, they were shocked to find Kim. And her eyes looked a bit bloodshot, considering there were visible tears running down her cheeks.

Once the two arrived, the dangerous flirt said, through sniffles, "I… I got stuck in these bushes! Please, help me! I can't stay here for the rest of my life! I… I just can't!"

Before Gordon could react, Bishop offered Kim his hand while saying, in a professional yet vaguely heroic tone, "Fear not, m'lady, I shall assist you!"

The dangerous flirt took his hand, and with that, the rich snob managed to pull Kim up.

Before Bishop could ponder why pulling Kim up was so simple, the dangerous flirt giggled with delight and chirped, "Thank you!"

Subsequently, she gave the rich snob a big peck on the cheek.

* * *

**(Confessional: Love is in the air?)**

**Bishop:** (blushes heavily) "...I don't think I'll wash this cheek for a **long **time."

**Kim:** (giggles) "Wow, I almost forgot how fun this was!" (smirks) "Maybe Bishop will be a good pawn for me. Three seconds in and I've already got him wrapped around my finger. But then again, hormones are so **easy** to trigger in boys. Yup, I've still got it."

* * *

Bishop was initially taken aback by Kim's sudden kiss, but after a few seconds of Gordon angrily glaring at the rich snob, Bishop cleared his throat and responded, "M-My pleasure! D-Do you need anything else, m'lady?"

The dangerous flirt smiled and chirped, "Oh, you're so kind! But, if you'd like, I don't feel comfortable picking up that egg on my own. There could be something really scary right by it."

She shuttered and gulped. "So… could you be a dear and pick it up for me, please?"

The rich snob nodded and enthusiastically proclaimed, "With pleasure, m'lady!"

However, the drunkard decided he wanted to try to gain some brownie points with Kim, so he pushed Bishop down, winked at the dangerous flirt, and slurred, "I got this, babe. This upper crust dick couldn't keep ya safe if he tried!"

Then, he went up to the egg… only to be attacked by a bunch of sharp toothed ravenous bunnies that came from the warren, causing Gordon to slur, "Ow! Get off, you damn bunny slippers!"

The rich snob fistpumped, and then tried to grab the egg and return it to Kim. However, right after he picked up the egg and turned around, the remaining sharp toothed bunnies emerged from their warren and attacked him.

This caused him to let go of the egg and shout, "Ow! I'll sue you and turn you into an elegant fur coat!"

After watching the drunkard and the snob sacrifice themselves to the rabbits, she caught the egg and walked away without a second glance.

* * *

**(Confessional: Wooaaah! Tainted Love!)**

**Bishop:** (with lots of scratches and bruises) "How dare the bunnies damage me like that?! I could have died!"

**Wallace: **"Aren't the results of feeding bunnies caffeine and catnip interesting?

**Kim:** (giggles) "Well, that was fun! I already feel a little less angry, but I can't rest easy knowing that **she** is about to get started with her nerdy detective boyfriend." (smirks) I've just gotta find what led the two to get together in the first place, and use it to break them apart. Trust me, this time, that Indian Nigger is going **down.**"

* * *

The detective and the gamer girl were walking together: the latter was playing on her DS, while the former was walking with his magnifying glass to the ground.

After the gamer girl saw what the detective was doing, she giggled and asked, "Eddie, what are you doing? You look like Quasimodo."

Eddie continued to look through his glass while responding, "I'm scanning the ground for footprints."

The gamer girl continued to giggle. "You do realize eggs don't have feet, right?"

The detective narrowed his eyes. "Yes, that's a rather obvious conclusion, Sasha. No, I'm looking for the footprints of whoever hid the Easter eggs. If I find the footprints, we can follow them to the Easter egg."

Sasha nodded. "Ah, that makes sense."

Suddenly, the gamer girl's eyes widened, and she said, "Hey, Eddie!"

The detective responded by saying, "Hang on, Sasha. I think I'm getting close to the source of these-"

Before Eddie could finish his thought, he bumped into something… or, rather, someone. After he looked up and saw what had happened, he said, "Oh, my apologies, Irene."

The African-American girl smiled. "Don't worry about it! I'm happy and the trees are happy! I was told to give an Easter Egg to the first person to find me, so here you go!"

After Irene handed Eddie the egg, Sasha asked, "Why are you dressed as a Playboy bunny? Did your new boss tell you to?"

Irene chirped, "Nope! I just felt like wearing it! But Kasimar? He was forced to wear that pink bunny costume. Well, later!"

The African-American girl bounced off, hugging a tree as she went on her merry way.

Eddie scratched his head. "Well, that was intriguing."

Sasha shrugged. "She's a bit crazy, but I kind of like her. And hopefully there's another egg around here."

The detective shrugged. "I'll help you look for an egg, Sasha. It's fine. I've got nothing else to do."

The gamer girl smiled. "Thanks, Eddie!"

As Sasha and Eddie walked off, a groan was heard behind a bush, and Kim popped out of it in order to follow the two once more.

* * *

**(Confessional: Do the bunneh hop!)**

**Sasha:** "I have to wonder why Irene happened to have a Playboy bunny costume with her anyway. It just seems weird."

**Eddie:** (sighs) "If there is one mystery I cannot solve, it would be understanding how Irene can 'talk' to trees, as it were."

**Kim: **(angrily rolls her eyes) "Because a combination of that crazy chink and the Indian nigger is **exactly** what we needed! I swear, these people piss me off the more I think about them. Ugh…"

* * *

Lankston and Fripp were walking side by side: the former with an annoyed expression on his face and the latter sticking his tongue out as he constantly meandered around the condescending one.

The blockhead was the first to speak. "Hey, Lanky! Wanna see a poke?"

Lankston rolled his eyes. "First off, it's Lankston. Second, I believe you mean 'hear a joke.' And I suppose you can."

Fripp grinned. "Ooh, OK! What do you call parts of the sky?"

The condescending one shrugged. "Clouds?"

The blockhead shook his head and then started yelling, "**Peas and carrots! Peas and carrots!"**

Lankston facepalmed and yelled, "**Enough!** Why do you keep on saying that anyway?"

Fripp grinned. "It was from that book, Gorrest Fump! I hear all kinds of great books!"

The condescending one took a deep breath. "I see. Very interesting. You know, Fripp, everyone looks up to me. If you stick with me, you can learn a lot more about the world and about books."

The blockhead then glomped Lankston and excitedly said, "Teach me more, master!"

Lankston recoiled and lightly pushed Fripp off of him before saying, "First off, don't touch me. I hate it when people do that. Second off, vote with me, and I'll take care of all the complex stuff."

The blockhead grinned. "You have my bird!"

The condescending one shook his head. "You mean 'word,' Fripp."

Fripp grinned. "Bird! And peas and-"

Lankston put his hand over Fripp's mouth. "**No."**

* * *

**(Confessional: A B-B-Bird, bird, bird! B-Bird's the word!)**

**Lankston**: Man, it's the first challenge and I already have a puppet. I am a **god** at this game.

* * *

Fripp, once he actually figured out he had this strange contraption known as a brain, pointed to a tree and declared, "Hey, look! I can see Kwanzaa Eggs, Lanky!"

After Lankston took a moment to figure out how anyone could confuse Easter with Kwanzaa and coming up with absolutely nothing, the condescending one reached into a hole in the tree and picked up two eggs. Then, after taking a green and gray egg and handing Fripp a red and gray striped egg, he said, "I think our work here is done. Of course, for someone with nigh endless talent like me, anything is easy. Let's get to the finish line."

The blockhead nodded and yelled, "**Yay!"** before running away.

Unfortunately, as Fripp was running in the wrong direction, Lankston had to yell, "**The finish line is this way!" **before the blockhead followed him back to camp.

* * *

**(Confessional: Kwanzaa… what the #$^&amp;?!)**

**Lankston:** This is too easy. I just hope I end up on a strong team. In a worst case scenario, I'd end up on a weak team that would lose eight challenges after twelve episodes called Team Himalayas. But what are the chances of that happening… right?"

**Fripp: **(with his tongue out) "I like fingernail polish!"

* * *

The messy girl had just finished her fifth mud bath of the day and promptly proclaimed, "I love mud! I just love getting filthy and covered in smelly, smelly muck!"

A Chinese girl was the next to speak. "You smell ookie, Nina! Ever heard of sabo?"

The messy girl cocked her head. "What's that?"

"It means soap in Catalan!"

Then, the Chinese girl started giggling for no reason and quickly added, "You smell like an unpeeled strawberry on a coconut tree!"

* * *

Subsequently, Quana spoke up from outside the forest. "Spider, why do I feel like somehow I've been insulted?"

The sick redhead shrugged.

* * *

Then, the scene shifted back to Nina, who was convulsing in fear. Then, with a big ol' fart, she said, "Soap hurts!"

The redhead in a tracksuit started gagging and said, "Full speed ahead! She's like a smelly stink bomb!"

She then sped off with the crazy Chinese girl, and the messy girl was close behind. Then, three quickly came up to a mud puddle. The tracksuited girl and the crazy Chinese girl jumped over it, but the Nina had other plans.

When she came across the puddle, she shouted, "Cool! Mud!" and then jumped right in it and made a 'mud angel'. Then, she said, "Come on in, guys! The mud is fine!"

The tracksuited girl looked actively repulsed as she said, "Ick! You honk! You smell worse than the exhaust from the back of a racecar! ...And when was the last time you took a bath anyway?"

Nina's eyes widened. "Err… give me a moment, Cherry."

After counting on her fingers for a few seconds, she claimed, "I think it was about fourteen months ago."

The crazy Chinese girl started giggling. "我的媽呀! Stiiiinky!"

Cherry cocked her head. "Shall we continue va-va-vrooming through the challenge? It's not like an Easter Egg will fall out of the sky or som-"

As if life was deciding to mock the racing girl here and there, an egg suddenly fell out of a tree onto Nina's stomach. Then, the messy girl belched and said, "Finders keepers! I'll see you two at the finish line! I'm gonna get messy for a little while!"

The racer's eyes widened, but she nonetheless replied, "See ya later…"

Then, she violently shook her head, turned to the Chinese girl, and shouted, "OK, Opal! Three, two, one, go!"

With that, Cherry sped off while Opal tried her best to keep up with the pace.

* * *

**(Confessional: If you want it, I'm gonna be va va voom, voom! ...Wait, wh-)**

**Cherry:** "I'm the fastest runner at my school! Bingo wingo, baby!"

**Opal: **(in a sing song voice) "~I like turtles! I like turtles!~"

* * *

Ulric, along with a green-haired guy with a guitar and a redhead with lots of badges were walking together. A few seconds later, the tough guy rolled his eyes and said, "Imanda, we've been walking around for nearly an hour and I don't see any Easter eggs yet."

The girl scout smiled. "I've got master badges in both tracking and compass reading, so it's likely that we'll find our Easter eggs soon. Oh, and I've also got an Easter egg hunting badge, so we'll be fine."

The guitarist smiled. "Heh, girl scouts have badges for everything. Cool."

Imanda chuckled. "Well, there isn't a badge for summoning Cthulhu."

Before the other two could ponder what that statement meant, Ulric asked, "Did you guys hear something?"

The girl scout shrugged. "I don't think so. I haven't got my 'radar ears' badge yet."

Before Ulric could ponder if that badge actually existed or not, Tyson calmly said, "Cool, trouble on the horizon in the form of robo rabbits. Looks like we've gotta beat 'em."

After Imanda discovered the guitarist was right, her eyes widened and she asked, "H-How are you so calm, Tyson?!"

Tyson shrugged. "I just go with the flow. So, how do we get rid of 'em?"

In response, Ulric kicked one of the bunnies, and that ended up short-circuiting it with ease. However, before the tough guy could smile and declare that this was an easy task, the other two bunnies started beeping and bent over forwards… to reveal rockets which were now pointing at Ulric.

After shouting, "Oh, crap!", the tough guy barrel rolled out of the way, causing the rockets to crash into a boulder. Subsequently, the guitarist ran up and kicked the other two robo-bunnies down. Then, with their foes defeated, the girl scout walked up, giggled, and said, "Looks like I'll be getting my survive an encounter with robo-bunnies badge now!"

Ulric narrowed his eyes, but before he could speak up, Imanda proclaimed, "Oh, wait, hang on! This bunny has an Easter egg on it!"

The tough guy smiled and went up to another bunny. "Hey, looks like this one does too!"

Tyson then went up to the final bunny. "Whoa, this bunny has an egg too!"

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, the guitarist pulled out his instrument of choice and jammed a merry little tune and shouted, "Sweet!"

Finally, the tough guy could question something, and asked, "Wait, where did you manage to pull **that** from?!"

Tyson smirked. "Not telling, dudes."

At that, Imanda said, "Well, we've got the eggs! Now, let's go back to camp so I can earn my first complete a reality show challenge badge!"

Finally, the three headed back to camp.

* * *

**(Confessional: Energizer: Keep Killing.)**

**Ulric**: "Why do I get the feeling Wallace built those robots?"

**Imanda:** "It's a good thing those robots didn't hurt anyone…"

**Wallace:** "I was the one who built the robo-bunnies! Mwa ha ha ha ha! Of course, I had to give my victims a sporting chance by making them less durable."

* * *

A pink shirted girl, an uber-nerd, and a blond girl with a viking hat were running side-by-side right by a river. The viking girl was holding a purple and red Easter Egg, yet the other two had empty hands.

The uber-nerd was the first to speak. "It's nice of you to stay with us even though you've already found your Easter Egg. Now, where art thou, eggs? This is proving to be more taxing than level grinding in World of Warcraft…"

The viking girl then said, "Xyly likes to help her friends."

The uber-nerd grinned. "Me too. You know, I'm quite the social butterfly back home."

The pink-shirted girl chuckled. "Yeah, no."

The uber-nerd glared at her and responded, "Hey, I have about six hundred and fifty friends on Facebook, thank you very much."

The girl sighed. "Uh huh. And I'm wearing black, Max."

Max hung his head for a few seconds before adjusting his 3D glasses and saying, "Truth be told, I don't exactly have a Facebook account, Jill. It's too nerdy for me. Now, some of my friends have Facebook accounts, and **they're** the real geeks, if you know what I mean."

After the uber-nerd gave a nasally laugh, Jill rolled her eyes and said, "You keep telling yourself that, buddy."

Suddenly, Kasimar and Rheneas ran right by them.

The criminal was the first to speak. "Run, rabbit, run!"

The pyromaniac looked annoyed. "Just give me the Easter Egg already!"

The image of Kazzy in a rabbit costume caused the three to gaze with their eyes as wide as saucers, and it took about ten or so seconds before Jill said, "...Was Kasimar wearing a pink bunny costume, or am I hallucinating?"

The viking girl scratched her head. "Xyly is so confused…"

* * *

**(Confessional: Man, that was a goooood buzz!)**

**Xyly:** "Kasimar in pink? ...**What?"**

**Max:** "Kasimar is what we D&amp;D fans like to call chaotic evil... **really** chaotic evil.

* * *

The uber-nerd decided to speak up to lighten the mood. "The wonders of this world never cease to amaze me. Still, I'm amazed Kasimar didn't kill anyone for making him wear that costume. But if he did, man, that would be like a Dalek takeover."

Jill rolled her eyes. "Doctor Who is overrated. But I guess it's like Marmite: you either love it or you hate it."

Xyly took this time to speak up. "Hey, look! Two Easter Eggs, right in that tree!"

After Max certified that the viking girl was right, he asked, "How are we going to get them down? I'm not a good tree climber…"

Before Jill could make a snide remark, the viking girl took out an axe and proclaimed, "Xyly will get them!"

The sarcastic girl quickly spoke up. "Whoa, let's not cut the tree down! I've got a better idea: how about you climb the tree? You look pretty strong."

In response, Xyly smiled and said, "Hey, I've got an even better idea!"

With that, the viking girl picked up Jill and tossed her into the tree. However, surprisingly enough, the sarcastic girl got up to the tree right by the Easter Eggs without any major or even minor injuries.

Still, that didn't stop Max from chuckling and asking, "Are you alright? Should I cast resurrection or something?"

Jill sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. But if you look up my skirt… God help you."

She then grabbed two eggs, tossed one down to the uber-nerd, and said, "Now how the heck am I going to get down?"

* * *

**(Confessional: You aren't.)**

**Jill:** (in response) "Oh, screw you!" (shakes her head) "I still don't know why Xyly threw me into the tree when she could easily climb in herself. Plus, it's not like anyone was going to steal them. Well, whatever. Results are results."

* * *

Paul and Yannis were still walking side by side, yet only the latter had an egg. The former, on the other hand, asked, "See any Easter Eggs, buddy?"

After the germophobe sprayed some more air freshener around him, the silent dude shook his head, but gave Paul a thumbs up to let the germophobe know that he was keeping his eyes peeled, as it were. Then, Paul asked, "So, what's it like being unable to speak? It must be hard, right?"

Yannis shrugged, wrote in his notebook, and showed the germophobe the words, "it's just a minor setback."

Paul's eyes widened at those words, as he responded, "Really? Well, I guess you're a stronger man than me."

Then, the germophobe saw a black and white object on top of a rock and said, "Hey, look! There's an Easter Egg!"

After Paul picked it up, he said, "Now we can go back to-"

His train of thought was interrupted by a sharp elbow pounding into his arm. In response, he was forced to let go of the egg, and the source of the elbow laughed and declared, "Thanks, sucker! You've made this challenge so much easier for me!"

As it turned out, the aggressive girl with spiky black hair had been the one who attacked Paul and stole his egg off of him. And, to hammer her victory in, she kicked some dirt at the germophobe, causing him to scream and shiver in complete fear. Finally, with a malicious laugh, she declared, "Later, losers! And seriously, you make messing with you **way** too easy!"

After the aggressive girl walked back to camp, Yannis helped Paul back to his feet, and the silent dude looked at the germophobe with a concerned expression.

Paul was shuddering, but managed to stutter out, "I-I'm OK. I'm just a little stunned… and unnerved from all t-that d-d-dirty g-g-germy **dirt!"**

The germophobe almost started hyperventilating before emitting a sigh and saying, "Well, I guess I'm without an egg. Again."

The silent dude seemed to be in a ponderous state for a few seconds… before handing Paul his egg. After the germophobe sprayed the egg, he asked, "A-Are you sure? It may be a while before you find another egg, you know."

Yannis simply responded by giving Paul a thumbs up and pointed back to camp. Then, the germophobe responded, "No, it's cool! I don't mind helping you… even if it is dirty, and grimy… and germy…"

The germophobe shuddered and said, "On second thought, I guess I'll see you later, Yannis. I hope we'll be on the same team too."

With that, the two parted ways.

* * *

**(Confessional: So crack a bott- egg! That's it…)**

**Quarla: **Why bother getting an egg myself when I can just steal if from someone weaker than me? It makes perfect sense!

**Paul:** That was nice of Yannis. I just hope I don't end up on the same team as Quarla, if only because getting elbowed kind of hurts. Still, I'm sure she's nice deep down.

**Yannis:** (smiles, points at the camera, and nods)

* * *

Eddie and Sasha both found the Easter eggs they needed, so they were taking a leisurely walk back to camp. Unbeknownst to them, Kim was walking right by them, but due to the fact that Eddie and Sasha were walking on the top of a big hill, the dangerous flirt was able to hear their conversation without being noticed.

The detective was the first to speak. "I find Phoenix Wright to be a solid game series. What's more, the man himself is appearing in the next Marvel vs. Capcom game. Soon, he'll be able to take down his adversaries with evidence."

The gamer girl nodded and responded, "I like pretty much any game! I like new games like LittleBigPlanet 2, I like the classics like Spyro, and I even like underrated games like Fur Fighters! Such a shame the sequel was canned…"

After Sasha sighed, Eddie asked, "So, what is the worst thing you have ever come across in a video game?"

The gamer girl gulped. "Well, Gigyas scares me the most… but there is something seriously vile in Dragon Age Origins. It's called a Brood Mother. Not only is that… thing just outright ugly, but the creation method is even worse!"

The detective bit his lip. "Oh dear… well, against my better judgement… what is its creation method?"

With that, the gamer girl began whispering in Eddie's ear.

* * *

**(Confessional: How you doin' lil' mama? Let me whisper in yo ear.)**

**Eddie:** (vomiting in the toilet) "Oh **god!** That is **sick!"**

**Sasha: **(sighs) "Yeah, **that's** the reason I gave my copy of Dragon Age Origins to charity."

**Kim:** (laughs) "Oh man, that was great! I don't even care that the only thing I discovered from that chat is that the nerdy detective and the Indian Nigger both like nerdy games. Hearing that was definitely worth walking through the forest a little more."

* * *

After seeing how utterly repulsed the detective looked, Sasha quickly said, "Sorry. Let's change the subject. What's your favorite book?"

Eddie shook his head violently, cleared his throat, and said, "M-Murder on the Orient Express, hands down. It truly got my guessing in who the killer was, and in the end, I was correct in my assumption."

The gamer girl cocked her head. "Who was it?"

The detective smirked. "I will not spoil it. Their identity is for me to know and you to find out after a quick Wikipedia search."

With that, the two crossed the finish line, and after about a minute, Kim followed suit.

* * *

**(Confessional: ~Take a look! It's in a book! Reading Rainbow!~ Alright, give me my damn mon-)**

**Eddie:** Yeah… Wikipedia has the accuracy of a medieval times restaurant.

* * *

Opal and Cherry were walking side by side, and suddenly, Opal started laughing and twitching. Then, she said, "Space. I wanna go to space. Hey, Cherry, what are you doing?"

The tracksuited girl cocked her head. "Err… looking for eggs, Opal. And I haven't found any yet. Hmm… maybe they're in the bird's nest here."

Suddenly, the crazy Chinese girl screamed, "让我们得到了火箭飞向太空!"

Cherry shrugged. "I don't know what that means, so I'll just say Ferrari. Those cars are cool, after all."

Then, the tracksuited girl took two objects out of the nest and proclaimed, "Bingo wingo! I've got the eggs!

Subsequently, Cherry climbed down and gave Opal one of the eggs. Then, the crazy Chinese girl chirped, "Cool, my egg is green and blue! Just like a cheeseburger! Let's go back to camp and have more ookie adventures!"

At that, Opal sped off, and Cherry quickly caught up to her.

* * *

**(Confessional: Well, she's a lunatic. I'll give her that much.)**

**Opal**: (grins) "**Spaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaace!"**

**Cherry: **"I wonder what it's like in Opal's mind? I bet it's as fast as a NASCAR race!"

* * *

Rheneas was still chasing Kasimar in an attempt to get his egg back, and although the pyromaniac was tired, he needed the egg to complete the challenge, so he willed himself through it.

As if the criminal saw the fatigue in Rheneas' eyes, he grinned and taunted, "You're too slow! You're too slow!"

The pyromaniac growled. "You can act like Sonic all you want, but I'll catch you!"

Kasimar smirked. "No, you won't! If you're one thing besides a pathetic failed abortion, it's slow, ya douche nozzle!"

Suddenly, the criminal slowed down, as before he knew it, he had ran up the one thousand foot cliff, and his back was to the cliff. So, making the logical connection in his mind, Kasimar pointed to Rheneas and said, "If you want this egg, you'll have to fight me for it! Oh, wait, you can't, because I'm **big** and you're **small!** Haw haw haw haw haw!

The pyromaniac was undeterred and said, with a smirk, "Huh, that's funny. I thought a small person beat you last season. Twice, in fact. And besides, you're making a big song and dance over an **Easter egg.** That's sad, dude. Please, just save yourself the embarrassment and give me the egg, OK?

Kasimar smirked. "Yeah, how about no? Since you want it, that's all the more reason for me to keep it! And I'll throw your ass off the cliff as a bonus! Haw haw ha-**aaaaaaaagh!"**

In the middle of that speech, Rheneas had fired a pebble from a slingshot… that landed **right** on Kasimar's nuts. This caused him to wince in pain, drop the egg… and fall off of the one thousand foot cliff into a waiting lake.

At the top, Rheneas smirked, picked up the red and orange egg, and said, "Finally. Dude couldn't take a hint. Ah well, through the fire and flames, I will carry on."

* * *

**(Confessional: Good night, and big balls!)**

**Rheneas:** "I may look like a delinquent, but I can't **stand** people like Kazzy. The sad thing is, there are people just like him elsewhere in the world. Still, I made him scream like a girl, and I'll take that for now.

**Kasimar: **(snarling and practically foaming at the mouth with rage) "_**That rat is dead."**_

* * *

Bishop and Gordon were heading to the finish line with Easter eggs and lots of scratches due to the previous bunny attack they were involved in. And although the drunkard looked worse off than the rich snob, Bishop was far angrier with his current condition.

After taking a few seconds to straighten his hair and suit, the rich snob whined, "Those rabbits have some nerve doing this to me! This is why I either hate animals or eat them!"

Gordon nodded and slurred, "Bunnies are buggerrrrrs."

Then, after taking another swing of alcohol, the drunkard shoved a beer can somewhat near Bishop's face and added, "Want some?"

The rich snob scoffed. "Hmph. I do not drink mere beer like a peasant."

Gordon grinned. "Good, 'cause I ain't giving you any! Bottoms up!"

With that, the drunkard took another swig and Bishop added, "You have a drinking problem, you know that?"

In response, the drunkard let out a belch right before the two crossed the finish line. Immediately afterwards, Bishop stomped away from Gordon and growled, "Finally, that challenge is over! I need medical attention **now."**

The drunkard shrugged, threw down another can of beer, walked over to Sasha, and callously leered, "Hey, sexy."

The response was a cold hard slap in the face.

* * *

**(Confessional: Alcohol ain't your Pal-cohol…)**

**Bishop: **I cannot believe the sheer **audacity** of Spider and Quana to unleash ravenous bunnies on **me!** And the worst part is they aren't even peasants!

**Sasha: **(shudders) "Ugh, Gordon is kind of creepy."

**Imanda: **I thought it was against the rules to bring alcohol on the island. I guess either Gordon doesn't know about the rule, or he just doesn't care about it. Still, at this rate, I'll at least earn my outlast a drunk guy badge!"

* * *

Yannis was sitting on a rock without an egg. After pondering for a few seconds regarding what places he hadn't checked, he heard a merry little tune in the distance. A few seconds later, Winnie skipped towards the silent dude with two eggs in her hands. Before the cat loving girl could pass him by, Yannis waved at her. And, fortunately for the silent dude, Winnie noticed him, walked up to him, and cheerfully asked, "Yannis, are you OK?"

After the silent dude shrugged, the cat lover said, "Say, you don't have an egg… would you like one of mine?"

Yannis nodded, but then looked a bit guilty. Fortunately, Winnie quickly eased his fears by saying, "Don't worry, I don't mind! I only need one egg anyway, and since you don't have one, it only makes sense to give my other one to you!"

With that, the cat lover handed Yannis an orange and black egg, and added, "We should go back to camp. It's not too far from here, and the sun is about to set anyway. Let's go, Yannis!"

* * *

**(Confessional: Sharing is caring, apparently.)**

**Winnie:** Yannis is a good listener. He didn't even motion for me to be quiet when I talked about my adorable kitties!

* * *

Back at the camp, Alice began tapping her foot and asked, "How much longer are we going to stand here? I'd rather be doing something constructive and useful."

Spider replied, "We're just waiting for Winnie and Yannis to finish, and then we'll move onto something… semi-important, at least."

Quana was next to speak. "And, speak of the devil, here they come!"

Sure enough, the two crossed the finish line a few seconds after Quana spoke, and with that, the twenty-five campers waited for their hosts to speak up once more.

Spider then honored their silent requests by saying, "Well, everyone, that's the end of the first challenge. Not too hard, right? Yeah, we felt like a bit of a learning curve would be appreciated, and it's good to see you complete it with little to no difficulty."

Lankston cocked his head. "So what are the Easter eggs for?"

Jill shrugged. "Maybe we can eat them."

Helen rolled her eyes. "Please, chocolate is **far** too exciting for me."

Suddenly, the condescending one got annoyed. "Maybe you didn't hear me, so I'll repeat myself just this once. **What are the Easter eggs for?"**

The Hispanic girl spoke up. "Good question, Lankston. Well, each of these Easter eggs has another egg inside it. The color of these inner eggs will play a big part in certain arrangements, so let's unlock them!"

Donny raised his eyebrow. "How? We don't have any keys."

At that, a redhead with a cheerleader uniform walked up to the campers holding a box of keys and said, "I've got them. Just pick any key and put it inside your egg."

The pyromaniac chuckled a bit at that statement, but he quickly got a hold on himself. Then, all the campers took a key and unlocked their eggs. True to Quana's word, each Easter egg contained a smaller egg. Some were gold, some were silver, and the rest were bronze.

Then, Spider instructed, "Alright, we'd like you to stand with those who have the **same** colored egg as yours. Once you guys in those three groups, we can continue."

The campers were quick to follow Spider's directions, and Kim took notice of the uneven groups. However, it was Lankston who spoke up. "Hold on. One group has nine, and the other two groups have eight campers. As talented as I am, it'd be hard for me to lead a team with a number gap, you know."

Spider smiled. "Actually, I never said that this was to decide teams. These are simply to decide where you'll be sleeping for the first night. If you have a gold egg, stand in front of the Champions' Cabin."

At that, Alice, Eddie, Jill, Max, Paul, Rheneas, Sasha, and Winnie moved in front of the winner's cabin.

Quana then said, "If you have a silver egg, please stand in front of the Middle Place cabin."

Cherry, Donny, Fripp, Imanda, Kim, Lankston, Opal, and Ulric took their place in front of their decent cabin.

Spider then scratched his head. "Well… sorry, guys. Since you nine have the bronze eggs, you'll have to spend a night in the Loser's Cabin."

Bishop gave the redhead a death glare and growled, "You have a **lot** of nerve."

Xyly then shrugged. "Eh, it won't be that bad."

With that, Bishop, Gordon, Helen, Nina, Quarla, Tyson, Xyly, Yannis, and Zed moved over in front of their ramshackle of a cabin.

Finally, Quana closed the discussion out by saying, "Now, these are just your bunking arrangements for the night. You'll most likely be with different people tomorrow when the teams are formed. Also, keep a hold on your Easter eggs, as they'll play a part in deciding the teams. Until then, it's dinner time, so enjoy your meals."

* * *

**(Confessional: They've got cabin feva!)**

**Alice:** (nods approvingly) "A satisfactory result. Technically, I came in first, because even though that hick 'won', he's in the Loser Cabin and I'm in the Champion Cabin. It's nice to be treated as I deserve."

**Zed:** "The loser cabin don't look too bad. Nothing a pillow can't fix, I reckon."

**Ulric:** "Not a bad end to the day. The Middle Place cabin sounds pretty good. I'm just hoping for the top bunk."

* * *

After the campers had a nice dinner, Kim made sure she was the last one to exit. Then, she walked over to the path clearing where she found Tabitha.

Once the dangerous flirt saw the girl, she smirked and said, "Ah, good, you're here. Let's take a walk, shall we?"

The former chessmistress gulped, but nonetheless nodded, and the two went on their merry way. After a few seconds, Kim, after making sure no one else was in the vicinity, said, "Wow, that was a pretty crazy first day. But, all in all, it wasn't too bad."

Tabitha nodded. "Yeah. I'm glad to have someone to talk with… after everything."

The dangerous flirt shrugged. "I wouldn't worry. You played a good game. Trusting no one, and manipulating some of the weaker players to do your dirty work… it can really work if you know how to play your cards right. And coming in third? I'd say you did well."

The former chessmistress blushed. "T-Thanks. I d-did what I could."

Kim nodded. "You did. So, any thoughts on these new guys? Like any of 'em?"

Tabitha sighed. "Not really. Especially that rich kid… that really wasn't very nice of him."

The dangerous flirt chuckled. "Ah, you're being too nice. They're awful, in my opinion. Especially that gamer bitch. I don't know why, but she really gets under my skin."

The former chessmistress cocked her head. "Is it because she likes video games?"

Kim sighed. "Yeah, that's probably it. I'm no gamer. I prefer to deal with reality head on instead of trying to 'whisk myself away' and avoid any problems in my life. I just can't stand people like that, y'know?"

Tabitha's eyes widened. "I haven't heard it put like that… but I can't help but agree with you. Some people just don't like to deal with reality."

The dangerous flirt sighed, and after a few seconds, the two approached the end of the path. Then, she said, "Yeah. So, before I go, I want to say one more thing. How about we do this more often… and form kind of an alliance?"

The former chessmistress gasped. "What? Is that even legal?"

Kim shrugged. "I certainly don't think so. Besides, this is mutually beneficial for us. You get a friend, and I get an experienced contestant from this game so I can make all the big, strategic moves I need to do get far in this game. So, deal?"

After the dangerous flirt held her hand out for about fifteen or so seconds, Tabitha gulped, took a deep breath, shook Kim's hand, and said, "Deal. So, same time, same place tomorrow?"

The dangerous flirt winked and smiled. "You've got it. It's been a pleasure, Tabitha."

Tabitha returned the smile. "Absolutely. Have a good night, Kim."

With that, Kim turned around and smirked when Tabitha wasn't looking.

* * *

**(Confessional: Power Surge!)**

**Kim:** (giggles) "OK, seriously. Why didn't I do this last time? Oh well, now I have a **serious** upper hand over all of these losers, and things can go like they should have gone before." (smirks) "This is going to be **so much fun**. For me, of course." (winks, and then giggles as she exits the confessional)

* * *

Spider and Quana stood on the Dock of Shame as night blessed Wawanakwa with rays of moonlight. Then, Spider said, "And that's the end of Day One. We have winners, we have not-so-winners, and we have those that are somewhere in between."

Quana smiled. "But that could change tomorrow when the teams are formed. Hopefully the teams will get along, but sadly, I have a feeling that conflict will show up. Still, hopefully this next challenge will be a great way for the teams to bond together."

The redhead nodded and finally announced, "So, who will go far in the game? Who will not? Who will be a fan favorite? And who will go crazy the fastest? Find out next time, on Total Drama Letterama!"


	4. Day 2: Part 1: We've Got A Signal!

AN: Hey, guys, DarkShockBro here! I'm shocked I'm continuing with all these quick updates, but the story hasn't really gotten too out of the ordinary yet. When more strategic moves take place, then the story will start to become different and more difficult to write for. But, as it stands, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Late at night, the redhead and the Hispanic girl stood on the Dock of Shame under a full moon and a sky full of stars.

Spider was the first to speak. "Last time on Total Drama Letterama, we began the season on a high note. We were introduced to twenty-five out of the twenty-six campers. VayVay would have joined them, but she hasn't arrived due to… hipple related reasons. Yeah, that's it."

Quana then said, "Friendships and conflicts were born. Winnie and Yannis quickly became friends, yet Paul and Quarla failed to start off on the right foot. Even so, I doubt any of the contestants are as bad as Kasimar and Nakia… oh, sorry. As hosts, we're supposed to be as unbiased as possible."

The redhead shrugged. "True, but if you don't mind me saying, Rheneas kicking Kasimar off the cliff was pretty satisfying. Additionally, Winnie's kind and charitable nature was pretty nice too. But anyway, the first challenge was a free-for-all without teams: an Easter egg hunt, to be precise."

The Hispanic girl added, "It's ironic how that was Vinnie's idea, huh? I mean, we all know what happened the last time he went on an Easter egg hunt, right?"

Spider shivered. "Yeah… ouch. Wait, do our viewers know about this?"

Quana shrugged. "It just ended badly, period."

The redhead returned the shrug. "Fair enough. But anyway, the campers either split into teams or went on their own. There was no penalty for coming in last, so this challenge was kind of like a tutorial."

The Hispanic girl rolled her eyes. "Though Wallace made the challenge harder with his little 'inventions' like the robotic bunnies. Still, at least no one got hurt too much. Anyway, all of the campers managed to complete the challenge, but rather than getting put into teams like they expected, they were instead given bunking arrangements for the night. And while this made some campers happy… others were a bit more peeved."

Spider nodded. "Still, they'll probably sleep in a different building tonight depending on how well their teams do in the challenge. So, what will the team arrangements be? Who will win the first challenge? And who will be the first boot?"

Quana grinned. "Find out tonight on Total Drama Letterama!"

* * *

Alice, Eddie, Jill, Max, Paul, Rheneas, Sasha, and Winnie stood in the foyer of the very roomy and luxurious looking Champions' Cabin, and they all looked rather impressed.

Paul was the first to speak. "Nice! This place looks really clean!"

After the germophobe pocketed his air freshener, Sasha chirped, "If anyone needs me, I'll be in the games room!"

Max then added, "Me too! Oh man, I hope they have Space Invaders!"

After the two ran off to the room of games, Alice rolled her eyes and declared, "Video games serve no purpose in our economy. In fact, they're kind of useless. Well, I'm going to bed now. Don't bother me."

After the overachiever locked the door, Paul added, "I'm crashing for the night too… I just hope the beds have been steam-pressed to get rid of the germies!"

After Eddie slightly rolled his eyes, he added, "I suppose I might as well turn in for the night as well. It is rather late."

Subsequently, Winnie asked, "Hey, anyone wanna play a cute kitty card game?"

Jill yawned. "Too tired. Later."

Winnie pouted, but recovered quickly and said, "Yeah, I need a cat nap as well."

With that, Rheneas was on his own. After standing in silence for a moment or two, he noticed a vending machine, approached it, and gave a nice smirk before saying, "Twenty-five cents for a soda, huh? Yeah, screw that, I'm gettin' it for free!"

Then, he put his hand in the machine.

* * *

**(Confessional: Man, you're stupid…)**

**Sasha: **(giggles) "I could get used to staying here! They have games for almost every console ever produced! It's amazing!"

**Paul: **Yeah, I like it here. It's nice and clean."

* * *

The gamer girl wasted no time rushing up to an arcade machine of Donkey Kong and playing the classic. After a few seconds, she started to sing, "~I've gotta stay high, all the time!~"

She then giggled and continued, "This is so awesome! I haven't played this in forever!"

A few seconds later, the uber-nerd entered the room and walked up to an arcade machine of Gauntlet. Then, he started laughing nasally. "Wizard… needs… food… badly!"

Sasha chuckled. "Good one. I always liked Gauntlet. Dark Legacy was my favorite 'cause of the Dream Realm."

Max nodded. "Fair enough, but my favorite is Sky Realm. Still, nothing wrong with the classics."

The gamer girl returned the nod. "I agree. Pong and Tetris are extremely addicting in spite of their simplicity. And hey, I've got about three hundred games in my collection!"

The uber-nerd cocked his head. "Do you play D&amp;D?"

Sasha smirked. "I'm a gamer girl, not a gamer geek."

Max shrugged. "Eh, you'll learn. And for what it's worth, the D&amp;D movie totally sucked."

The gamer girl shuddered. "Yeah, but the Garbage Pail Kids movie physically hurt me while I watched it. I'm just glad they never made a game based on it."

The uber-nerd nodded. "Yeesh, I'll say."

Sasha then cocked her head. "So, changing the subject, why do you wear 3D glasses in the first place?"

Max grinned. "Why not? Everything is better in 3D: movies, games, eating, sleeping, watching a guy currently watching a 3D mov-"

The gamer girl interrupted him. "Wait, what? That last one makes no sense…"

The uber-nerd gave another nasally laugh. "Sense is overrated!"

* * *

**(Confessional: And he's back on the market, ladies!)**

**Max:** (in response) "Hey! I get lots of girls, thank you very much." (to the camera) "Oh, sorry. But seriously, if more people ignored their common sense, the world would be much better off, and we'd have so many more technological advances!"

**Sasha:** (in euphoria) "Wow, that game room was like heaven! So many games… it's just a shame my home country India isn't in the game market that much…"

* * *

Paul entered one of the very nice bedrooms, but instead of praising how epic it looked, his eyes instead focused on a very small stain on one of the windows. This caused him to scream, take out some cleaning spray and a cloth, and start vigorously cleaning it until he was 110% certain that the stain had vanished.

Then, he breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Ah, that's much better."

However, his time of relaxation didn't last long, as he quickly added, "But if one stain can get in… who's to say there isn't an ambush of germs waiting for me?!"

With those thoughts consuming the germophobe, he nervously took out another cleaning spray bottle and sprayed it around the room.

A few seconds later, Eddie walked into the room and cocked his head. "Um… are you alright? You do know the germs are not going to hurt you, right?"

Paul then took on the tone of a conspiracy theorist and said, "That's what they all say… before the germies get them!"

The detective looked unconvinced. "Uh huh. You're Paul, yes? If I may ask, if you have such an intense fear of germs, why did you audition for this show in the first place?"

The germophobe looked up from under the bed. "To cure my germophobia, pretty much."

Eddie scratched his head. "This is a bit of an extreme way to do that, don't you think?"

Paul sighed. "Yeah… but I just want it gone. And hopefully these cleaning 'episodes' don't happen too much anymore. So, what do you think of the others, Eddie?"

The detective leaned up against the wall. "Some of them seem rather kooky, and Gordon and Lankston aren't exactly the more pleasant people I've ever met, but on the whole, they seem nice. And knowing Sasha definitely makes things a bit easier."

After pondering for a moment, Eddie added, "You know, I wonder what stopped VayVay from arriving today? I think I remember our two hosts saying her label was 'The Philosophical Hippie.' Rather odd, but still, I would have liked to meet her."

The germophobe nodded. "I hope she's alright."

Then, he took out some pine scented air fresheners and hung them around the room. When he was done, he gave a satisfied smile and proclaimed, "Ah, Pine. The king of all air freshener scents!"

Eddie raised his eyebrow. "How in the name of Jove did you manage to cram all of those cleaning supplies in your pockets?"

Paul shrugged. "I have deep pockets, man. And a whole duffle bag full of cleaning supplies too."

* * *

**(Confessional: This is what we in da biz like to call 'Crazy Prepared.' As in, you've gotta be crazy to prepare all of this bullsh-)**

**Eddie:** "Paul is rather strange, but I do feel bad for him due to his very clear germophobia. As a detective, I must find out more about this predicament. So, as for now, I am on the case!"

**Paul:** (spraying deodorant around the outhouse) "It's too dirty in here! Ick!"

* * *

The pyromaniac, as expected, had his arm stuck in the vending machine, and even after calling for help multiple times, no one came to his aid. A few seconds later, he sighed. "Wow, that was stupid of me. Well, guess I've gotta sleep on the floor for tonight."

Fortunately, at that moment, he heard a knock on the door. In response, Rheneas yelled, "Come in, please!"

With that, the door opened to reveal a rather nervous Tabitha. In response, the pyromaniac cocked his head with concern and asked, "Are you alright?"

The former chessmistress took a deep breath and said, "Yes, I'm fine, don't worry abo- why is your arm in the vending machine?"

Rheneas replied, "I was trying to get a free soda."

Tabitha sighed and rolled her eyes. "You're stuck, aren't you?"

The pyromaniac nervously chuckled. "N-No, don't worry, I'm just relaxing and… OK, yes, I'm stuck. I didn't think this through…"

The former chessmistress groaned. "Obviously. Have you let go of the soda?"

Rheneas nodded, causing Tabitha to sigh and say, "Fine, I guess I'll help you… i-if you want, of course!"

While the pyromaniac did raise an eyebrow at Tabitha's additional statement, he smiled and said, "That'd be nice."

With that, the former chessmistress got behind him and said, "Alright, on the count of three, I'm going to pull you out. One, two, three!"

Subsequently, Tabitha pulled Rheneas as hard as she could, and ultimately, this allowed the pyromaniac to escape from the clutches of the vending machine. Afterwards, Rheneas gave a sincere smile and said, "Thanks, Tabitha. You couldn't have come at a better time."

Then, Tabitha gulped and said, "Y-Yeah… I was told to collect the money from the vending machine, s-so I'll just do that…"

Rheneas then cocked his head. "Are you alright, Tabitha? You look uneasy…"

The former chessmistress quickly barked, "I'm fine!"

She then collected the money from the vending machine, got up when it was empty, and flatly replied, "Night."

After she exited with a defeated expression on her face, the pyromaniac noted, "Wow, Tabitha's so much different in person. I just hope she's OK…"

* * *

**(Confessional: Apparently, idiocy is rewarded nowadays.)**

**Tabitha:** (sighs and starts sniffling) "I… just don't know anymore. I can only hope Kim will still be my friend… after what I've done…"

**Rheneas: **Tabitha seemed a little on edge there. Can't say I blame her though, she isn't exactly well-liked after last season. Still, some of the things she said were… interesting.

* * *

In the Middle Place Cabin, Lankston, Fripp, Ulric, and Donny were all in the same room. Lankston and Donny were in the top bunks, and Fripp and Ulric were in the bottom bunks respectively.

The tough guy was the first to speak. "Can you guys believe we're really on Total Drama? It's just crazy. Still, I think that this is going to be a good season for us."

Fripp grinned. "I know! Winter is the best season ever! All the sun and flowers, it's just cool!"

Lankston's eyes widened as he muttered, "Wow, he actually used the right word for once. It's a miracle."

Then, Donny lay down on his bed and said, "As long as no one pokes fun at my height, then I'm sure we'll get along. Seriously, loads of people poke fun of my height back home. How dare they! I happen to be the town's boxing champion!"

The blockhead nodded. "Me too! My doctor says my boxes are like squares!"

Ulric facepalmed. "Unbelievable."

Lankston shook his head. "How I got stuck in the Middle Place cabin, I'll never know. I'm the smartest and best player. I need luxury and a good night's sleep, not a crappy bunk bed!"

Fripp gave his traditional stupid grin. "Ooh, it'll be just like a sleepover, Lanky!"

The condescending one shook his head in disbelief. "Didn't I tell you not to call me that?"

The short dude decided now would be a great time to chuckle and say, "Yeah, he's kinda short."

Lankston rolled his eyes. "Ooh, look who's talking. Now piss off."

Donny groaned while the tough guy laughed and added, "You kinda walked right into that one, man. But seriously, play nice, guys, I'd like to get some sleep tonight, OK?"

The blockhead spoke up. "Ooh! Can someone read me a bedtime story?"

The condescending one got angry. "What are you, six? Go to bed, you idiot!"

In response, Fripp pouted. "Lanky's got a temper… but he's my best friend! Yay!"

The short dude facepalmed.

* * *

**(Confessional: Lanky Wanky!)**

**Lankston: **(sighs) "Fripp is a pawn… a very annoying pawn."

**Fripp: **(with his tongue out) "Where do babies come from?"

**Ulric:** (sighs) "Hate to say this, but Fripp seems a few kibbles short of a bowl." (shrugs) "What? I've dealt with dogs before.

* * *

Imanda, Cherry, and Opal were all hanging around in the space between the bunks. Opal, as per usual, had a crazed expression on her face, yet the girl scout was the first to speak. "After tonight, I'll have earned my 'spend a night in a reality TV show cabin' badge!"

The tracksuited girl chuckled. "Wow, you've got so many badges, Imanda!"

Imanda smiled. "Thanks! But there isn't one for watching a marathon of Family Guy."

Cherry shrugged. "That's probably for the b-"

Out of nowhere, Opal yelled, "**Sombreros!"**

The girl scout jumped and then asked, "W-Why did you just yell that?"

The crazy Chinese girl responded, "For the thrill of the Vespa chase!"

The tracksuited girl smiled. "Ah, like those mopeds! I didn't know they were popular in Mexico!"

Opal shook her head violently. "No, no! Vespa means bee in Catalan, silly! Ha ha ha!"

Imanda scratched her head. "OK then. Say, Cherry, just out of curiosity, what would you do if you won the million?"

Cherry grinned. "Easy! I'll buy the biggest, fastest, and most awesome car in the world! It may even be enough for a Bugatti! That'd be awesome!"

The crazy Chinese girl started jumping around and twitching. "Bugs, bugs, bugs! Say, maybe tonight I'll have the pizza submarine dream again! That'd be so ookie!"

The tracksuited girl laughed. "That sounds crazy, Opal."

Then, the girl scout spoke up with her head cocked. "Say, does anyone know where Kim is? I haven't seen her for a little while."

The two shrugged in response, but fortunately, a few seconds later, the door opened to reveal the dangerous flirt in all her glory. With bags under her eyes and a fatigued expressed on her face. So, after closing the door behind her, she yawned, crawled up to a top bunk, and said, "Night, everyone. I need my beauty sleep, so could you guys just move over to the other side if you want to talk? Thanks."

Imanda scratched her head. "Do you really need to sleep now?"

With that, Kim looked down at them, yawned, and nodded before saying, "Trust me, I need a good night's sleep. I don't want to wake up irritable, trust me. And I sleep easy, so you don't need to worry too much. Just keep it down, OK?"

Cherry shrugged. "Eh, that's fine, I guess. But just out of curiosity, what were you doing that took you so long to get back here?"

The dangerous flirt yawned again. "Just a walk. I wanted to see more of the island, is all. It's not every day I get to be in touch with nature, you know."

The tracksuited girl nodded. "That's fair. Well, good night, Kim."

Kim stretched and responded, "Night, girls."

Then, she fell asleep rather quickly, and the other three soon followed her lead.

* * *

**(Confessional: Hush now, quiet now… OK, who wrote this?!)**

**Cherry:** "I like Opal. She's kind of kooky, but she's pretty funny too."

**Imanda: **(giggles) "I swear, Opal could win the 'laugh insanely' badge with ease."

**Kim: **(yawns) "Yeah, I get tired easily. I don't know why, I just do. It's nothing medical or anything, but at night, my body just kinda shuts down. And it's a good thing I can sleep easily, or else I wouldn't look nearly as sexy. Still, I can only hope none of these bitches are pranksters, because I will **snap** if someone wakes me up early." (groans)

* * *

In the Losers' Cabin, Bishop appeared to be in a less than chipper mood as he deals with the cold ground on his body with only a pillow and blanket to protect him. Then, after a few seconds, he growled, "Blankets and pillows?! Spider and Quana have a lot of nerve to do this to **me!"**

Zed shrugged. "It ain't that bad. It's kinda cozy in here."

The rich snob kept on the offensive. "That's because you're an easily satisfied hick! Money talks, and I don't hear any on you!"

The farmer scratched his head. "I reckon I've never heard a dollar speak before…"

Bishop shook his head. "It's a figure of speech, you peasant… how I got stuck in the same room as a hick, I'll never know. The rich and the poor should not mix!

Tyson then spoke up. "Chill, dude. You've only gotta be here for one night. It's all good."

After the rich snob groaned and gave up on talking, Gordon drank his twelfth beer of the night and slurred, "This is totally awessssome… beer issss sssso good…"

The guitarist raised his eyebrow. "...You drunk, dude?"

The drunkard hiccuped. "Just a little. ...I may get a hang over, but if you want a fight, I'll kick your ass!"

Yannis rolled his eyes, wrote something down in his notebook, and showed it to Zed.

The farmer then read, "He makes Bender looks sober?"

He then followed up by asking, "Who's Bender, partner? I only know of Bishop and Barney from this show."

The silent dude simply shook his head in amusement and went to sleep.

Zed then raised his eyebrow and said, "Err… alright. Ya could've explained that to me if you wanted t-"

The farmer was interrupted by Gordon giving a large drunken belch, and in response, Tyson plugged his nose and said, "You stink of booze, dude."

The drunkard hiccuped and slurred, "Yeah, you and what ar-"

With that, Gordon essentially passed out, and Tyson said, "Remember dudes, don't drink in excess. Or at all, really."

* * *

**(Confessional: Morals? Seriously? This is T rated, for fu-)**

**Tyson:** "Beer is gross, dude. I prefer cola."

**Gordon: **(slurring) "Heh, maybe I can score with a chick! That Sasha girl has a nice ass!"

**Bishop: **"When the teams are formed, Gordon and that hick better not be on my team, or I'll sue somebody! Ah, lawyers. Truly one of the best things money can buy."

* * *

The aggressive girl was laying down on the ground and seemed to be ready to go to bed before she shouted, "If anybody comes within three feet of me, I'll smash turns their skulls into broken bone bits!"

Helen rolled her eyes. "Please, violence is far too exciting. Come to think of it, so is that stench clogging up the room."

Nina, the source of the stank, burped, farted, and said, "I can't help it if I love mud!"

Xyly plugged her nose and said, "Xyly thinks you need a bath. You smell like rotting mutton!"

The messy girl laughed. "But I love being stinky! I used to love going to the local farm and rolling around in mud with the pigs!"

Quarla groaned. "That's disgusting, stupid, and you're hurting my nose. So take a bath already!"

Nina giggled. "Hold that thought!"

She then emitted a big, loud fart, causing Xyly to run away and say, "Xyly is not amused!"

The anti-fun girl rolled her eyes. "You are **far **too exciting."

Then, the messy girl took out some dirt, rubbed it in her hair, and chirped, "You worry too much! Dirt is fun!"

The aggressive girl growled, "Bitch…"

* * *

**(Confessional: Gettin' down 'n dirty!)**

**Quarla**: (sighs) "Believe me, I would have **loved** to hurt Nina, but something tells me she wouldn't get upset. It wouldn't be fun at all…" (smirks) "Now, that wimpy germophobe? That's another story altogether."

**Xyly:** (groans) "Next time Xyly will sleep outside."

* * *

The next day, the twenty-five contestants sat around the mess hall eating toast, bacon, eggs, sausages, and some sort of mint thing too.

Eddie was the first to speak after taking a nice bite of toast. "Ah, wonderful. Getting a great night's sleep and a wonderful breakfast like this… it is only fair to assume that I have high hopes for this season."

The gamer girl, who had finished breakfast a few minutes earlier, smiled without looking up from her DS and said, "Me too!"

Subsequently, the drunkard decided it would be a great idea to ruin the mood by clutching his head and slurring, "Ow, my head! I flippin' **hate** hangovers… they feel like an arrow to the knee."

The detective then grinned before Sasha stepped in and said, "Stop it, Eddie. You **know** I hate that joke."

* * *

**(Confessional: I used to be an adventurer like you, but t- gah!)**

**Sasha:** (groans) "Dang it, Eddie! The arrow to the knee joke will be the death of the internet!"

**Helen: **(rolls her eyes) "Hmph. Jokes are **far **too exciting."

* * *

Winnie was sitting by Yannis and drank some OJ before saying, "I love toast! I used to give some to my kitties every now and then. Boy, they liked the strangest stuff!"

Yannis nodded and then took a bite of some bacon.

At the other end of the table, Zed, after eating a sausage, said, "Sausage is a great breakfast meat. Back on the farm, I always had breakfast sausages every Wednesday."

Then, he put his utensils down and added, "I wonder what today's challenge will be?"

The cat lover then cocked her head and added, "Yeah, but more importantly, what will the teams be? I wanna be on Team Kitty Cat!"

The silent dude then wrote something and showed it to Winnie. Then, the cat lover said, "You'd like us to be on the same team? Hey, maybe we will be!"

At that moment, Paul arrived with his own plate of breakfast, sat down next to Winnie, and said, "Hey, guys."

Zed cocked his head. "You're kinda late, partner. What kept you?"

The germophobe shuddered. "I h-had to take three showers to get rid of the germs that gathered on me overnight!"

Before the farmer could respond, Quarla went up to Paul and **slammed** his face into his own breakfast before laughing and saying, "That's for being weak, loser!"

After the aggressive girl walked off, the farmer noted, "I kinda get the feeling Quarla ain't too fond of you."

Paul rolled his eyes and started to wipe himself with a sanitizer coated cloth before saying, "You don't say."

* * *

**(Confessional: I say! Brilliant!)**

**Paul:** "Yeah, unlike Lady Gaga, I don't wear my own food. ...Wait, where did **that **come from? Oh well…" (sighs)

**Winnie:** Quarla seems like a tiny, tiny, weeny little bit of a bully.

**Alice: **Quarla should be a valuable asset to the team which I end up leading.

* * *

A few minutes later, after all of the campers had finished their breakfast, Spider and Quana entered the mess hall. The redhead was the first to speak. "Good morning, everyone. Are you ready for your next challenge?"

Cherry grinned. "Bring it on!"

Spider smiled. "Enthusiasm! I like it. But, before we get to the challenge, it's time to decide who you will be working with up until the merge!"

With that, Quana went around the campers with another box of keys, and said, "We are going to be sorting you into three teams. I assume you all have your Easter eggs from yesterday, right?"

After everyone held up their eggs in response, Quana nodded and continued, "Very good. Now, I'm going to hand out keys to you all, and I want you to use them on your respective egg. The contents of your egg will decide what team you're on. And no switching eggs, because we will find out, and hey, you might be better off with the egg you're holding anyway."

After the Hispanic girl gave everyone their keys, the sick redhead said, "OK, everyone. Open your eggs, and let's get crackin'!"

A few groans were heard in response to that pun, including one from Kim, but the campers nonetheless opened their respective eggs and took the coin that resided in them.

Helen rolled her eyes. "Oh, good. A red coin with a fire symbol on it. That's f-"

Before she could finish, Rheneas said, "Lucky!", in response to his blue coin with a grey frowning cloud.

Then, Zed noted, "My coin's got a leaf on it!" in response to a bright green coin with a slightly darker green leaf on it.

With all of the eggs open, Spider announced, "OK, everybody who has a red coin, please stand to the left of the mess hall!"

Gordon, Helen, Paul, Quarla, Ulric, Winnie, Xyly, and Yannis all responded in return. A few seconds later, the sick redhead continued, "You guys will hereby be known as Team Savannah!"

Yannis gave a thumbs up in response, while Gordon scoffed and slurred, "That name sucks!"

Ignoring him, Quana instructed, "Everyone who got a green coin, please stand to the left of the mess hall."

Alice, Bishop, Cherry, Eddie, Kim, Opal, Sasha, and Zed walked up to their respective section, and then the Hispanic girl announced, "You eight, from this point onwards, will be known as Team Mongolia, after the Mongolian Jungle."

Sasha then turned to Eddie with a smile and said, "Looks like we're teammates."

After a quick inward growl by Kim, Bishop sighed and added, "Aw, crap! I'm on the team with the hick…"

Spider then concluded by saying, "And… everyone who got a blue coin, please go to the center of the mess hall."

Donny, Fripp, Imanda, Jill, Lankston, Max, Nina, and Rheneas gathered around that area, allowing the Quana to say, "You are, from now on, known as Team Everest."

The condescending one smirked and said, "That's fitting. After all, Everest is the tallest mountain, and we'll rise above the rest."

The sarcastic chick shrugged. "No complaints here. Our team is solid."

Suddenly, Tyson scratched his head and said, "What about me? Don't tell me I'm on a team of one… that'd be totally uncool."

Spider then looked at his gold coin with a marshmallow on it and smiled. "Actually, you just got yourself into the next episode, Tyson."

The guitarist's eyes widened. "Say what? Seriously?"

The sick redhead continued, "Because you have the golden coin, you are safe from elimination today. Additionally, you do not have to participate in the challenge today. However, by tomorrow, your immunity will be gone, and you will be on a team."

Tyson scratched his head. "Which team?"

Instead of a straight answer, Quana grinned and said, "And that brings us to today's challenge! If everyone would follow me and my little arachnid to the beach, we will explain the rules, OK?"

* * *

**(Confessional: Teamie weemies! ...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-)**

**Tyson:** (excited) "Totally **awesome!** I completely lucked out! What were the odds I'd get that coin?" (thinks for a moment) "Oh yeah, one in twenty five! Well, twenty five is my lucky number!"

**Paul:** (biting his lip) "So… Quarla's on my team, huh? ...Oh dear…"

**Winnie:** I like my team! Well… Gordon drinks all the time, Quarla's a little mean, and Helen is rather unadventurous, but still!"

**Kim:** "Alright, two problems. One, Eddie and Sasha know each other from outside the game, so they're already friendly with each other. This means I need to implement an outside force in order to seduce Eddie. Two, Quana's pet name for Spider. I swear, they're acting all lovey-dovey to spite me, and if I hear that pet name **one more time**, I'm **not** going to be happy. ...I seriously don't get why couples do that in the first place. I mean, love doesn't exist, so what's the point of demeaning your sex buddies?" (sighs) "Whatever. I'll just keep going and take advantage of whatever comes my way."

* * *

The three teams, with the exception of Tyson, stood around one of three bonfire circles that had been set up around the beach, and there were fire lighting tools scattered all around the sandy dunes too.

Then, Spider, who was standing with Tyson and Quana, announced, "OK, everyone! Time for your first team challenge! Now, if you are trapped on a deserted island with no way off, what do you do?"

Bishop rolled his eyes and said, "Call a helicopter."

Fripp grinned. "Eat crayons!"

Lankston sighed. "Light a signal fire. Jeez."

The messy redhead nodded. "Lankston is right; a large signal fire is the best way to make sure you are rescued. And as such, your second challenge is going to be just that: building your very own signal fire."

Rheneas then fistpumped and practically yelled, "**Woohoo! Awesome!"**

Quana chuckled a little, and then said, "You are going to, in your teams, build the biggest signal fire that you can. The best signal fire, according to our judge, will win. Scattered around the beach are all the supplies you'll need for a fire, and you can use anything you have on your person for the fire as well."

The pyromaniac then pulled out his lighter with a grin, causing the condescending one to facepalm and mutter, "Great…"

Then, Alice cocked her head. "And who is this judge?"

The Hispanic girl smiled. "A fan favorite from last season."

With that, Spider stepped in and said, "Your stations are marked by flags with your team's symbol on them. And you may start in three… two… one… **go!"**

As the twenty-five campers took off, Quana turned to the camera and said, "So, the teams have formed and the challenge has begun! Which team will win? Which team will lose? And who will be the first boot? Find out after the break on Total Drama Letterama!"


	5. Day 2: Part 2: We're Gonna Let It Burn

AN: Hey guys, DarkShockBro here! Well, here's the second part of the second episode and what clocks in as my longest chapter ever! And, even better, the first person goes home! Will it be the same as before, or will things change early on? Find out right here right now! Enjoy!

* * *

The sick redhead turned to the camera and said, "Welcome back to Total Drama Letterama! If you are just joining us, the campers have been sorted into three teams of eight: Team Everest, Team Mongolia, and Team Savannah. This is their first challenge working together as a team, so we'll be sure to have some friendships and conflicts by the end of the episodes, yet hopefully we'll have more of the former and less of the latter."

The Hispanic girl continued, "Not only that, but Tyson's egg from the first episode contained a gold coin, so he's automatically safe from elimination for this challenge!"

With that Quana, turned to the guitarist, who was currently relaxing on the sand, and asked, "So, Tyson, how are you finding the competition thus far?"

Tyson smiled. "It's totally sweet, dudette. There's great sun and lots of cool people. And the best thing is I'll be able to stay for at least one more day! Sweet…"

The Hispanic girl cocked her head. "Which team do you think will win?"

The guitarist smiled. "I'm puttin' my money, if I had any, on Team Everest, 'cause they've got the pyro. Well, I'm gonna catch some Z's, 'K, dudes?"

Spider nodded, and then said, "Well, as Tyson implied, today's challenge is building a signal fire. But, who will win and who will lose? If you want to know the answer, keep your channels tuned in here!"

* * *

**(Confessional: I'm on TV? Hi, Mom!)**

**Tyson: **Being immune is pretty cool and all, but I'm kinda bored. I'd kinda have liked to have been in the challenge, but hey, at least I won't be the first boot.

**Zed:** (blushes) "Err… I don't know if I'm allowed to say this or not, but that blue haired girl is kinda purty."

* * *

On Team Everest, Lankston was the first to speak to his team. "OK, guys. This challenge couldn't be easier. All we have to do is make a signal fire. With my nigh endless intellect and Rheneas' lighter, we'll come in first with ease."

Imanda nodded. "Yeah, I can make fire too! I have a master badge in fire starting, so this should be pretty easy!"

Rheneas smirked as he played with his lighter. "And fun too! Let's burn, baby!"

The condescending one nodded. "Excellent. Now, everyone, get to work while I make sure the fire pit is correctly structured."

Donny narrowed his eyes. "Wait a second! You're going to do your share of the work too, or we'll vote you off if you lose, got it?"

After Max nodded in response to the short dude's claim, Lankston rolled his eyes and said, "You can't vote me off, I am irreplaceable! Furthermore, you do not intimidate me. But, if it will make you all rest easy at night, I'll help carry the wood. Still, do not expect much as I am kind of-"

Jill smirked. "Small? Puny? Short?"

The short dude clenched his fists. "What did you call me?!"

The sarcastic chick's eyes widened. "Whoa, dude, I was talking to him, not you."

Donny calmed down and blushed in embarrassment. "Oh… sorry."

To offset the growing awkwardness, Fripp stepped in and said, "I'll get some water for the fire, guys! Just like Gorrest Fump!"

The blockhead then skipped to the ocean shouting 'peas and carrots' every three seconds, causing Jill to facepalm and bluntly state, "Idiot."

And to offset that growing awkwardness, Nina gave a gigantic fart, causing the girl scout to waft the air and shout, "Yuck! You could easily get the 'survive skunk spray' page if you were a Chipmunk Scout!"

The messy girl grinned. "Ooh, that sounds like fun!"

The pyromaniac, while crouching besides the fire pit, said, "Just put some deodorant on, guys, we've got a challenge to win. Get me some wood, some flammable plants, some gasoline, ah hell, anything that'll create a massive inferno! I want stuff to **burn,** man!"

Fripp then ran back up with a dejected expression and wailed, "No! All the water went through my fingers! Now I'll never be like the Tooth Fairy!"

The sarcastic chick rolled her eyes. "You are a piece of work, you know that?"

The blockhead grinned. "I like pie!"

* * *

**(Confessional: ...Do you really need me to say anything?)**

**Jill: **(rolls her eyes) "Ugh, Fripp is like Patch minus the farting and obesity, so he's got my vote if we lose. Still, at least he's not a braggart like Lankston."

**Max:** I'm enjoying this challenge as much as a Red Dragon! ...You know, because Red Dragons like fire and, oh, screw it."

**Fripp:** (clears his throat) "**Give it up for peas and carrots! Peas and carrots! Peas and c-"** (gets punched out of the Confessional by Quarla.)

* * *

Alice was the first to speak to her group. "Alright, here's what we're going to do."

Bishop rolled his eyes. "Who put you in charge?"

The professional girl glared at the rich snob."I did. After all, I'm the only one who knows what I'm doing."

The rich snob shook his head. "Hmph. I'd rather not follow the leadership of a girl with lips bigger than Angelina Jolie and less money than Emma Watson."

Then, he picked up a piece of firewood and tossed it on the unlit fire. "There; I've done my part in this challenge."

After Alice promptly growled and pulled her hair, she glared at Bishop and scowled, "I'm in charge and your snob ass has no say in the matter!"

All of a sudden, Opal began laughing maniacally and shouted, "You have a lemon on your shirt! You're fruity! And sour! Hahaha!"

Zed scratched his head. "How can a person be like a fruit?"

Sasha shrugged and pocketed her DS. "It's a figure of speech, Zed."

Meanwhile, the professional girl took many deep breaths before calming down enough to say, "Look, we all want to win this challenge and avoid elimination, but the only way we are going to do that is to have me be the leader. After all, I know what's best for the team."

Eddie shrugged. "If you insist, I suppose. I don't believe anyone else wishes to take a role of leadership. So, I guess we should start by gathering firewood then, right?"

Alice perked up at this and said, in a commanding tone, "Exactly! OK, Eddie, Sasha and Kim, you guys can go and get the firewood. Zed, Opal and Cherry, you three get the flint. With me in charge, we're going to win, no doubt!"

Cherry grinned and saluted the professional girl. "Whatever you say, Captain Alice!"

The rich snob smirked. "You're going to fail, you know."

In response, Alice practically roared, "**I never fail! Now get your ass moving or we'll vote you off if we lose!"**

Bishop scratched his head with a rather mocking smirk. "Funny, I thought you said there was no way we wouldn't come first, Allison."

* * *

**(Confessional: Objection!)**

**Alice:** (scoffs) "Bishop thinks he's so special just because he's rich. Well, guess what, Mr. Fancy Pants? If you question my authority **one more time,** I'll make sure you lose and walk down that dock! And I won't feel sorry for you for one second! Hmph! (she storms out of the confessional with a pissed off expression)

**Bishop:** "While I loathe Alice due to the fact that she thinks she's better than me, what I did was mostly out of strategic. If she gets angry, she'll push everyone harder, which means we'll have a better chance of winning the challenge. However, if she don't win, then everyone will get pissed at her and vote her off. Essentially, everybody's a winner except Alice in this situation. And that's certainly fine by me. (smirks)

**Cherry:** Since Alice and Bishop went in here before me, this is alphabetical! Cool! You know, I wish the challenge today was to race dune buggies, 'cause I wanna go fast like Sonic! Oh well, hopefully there'll be a race challenge in the future because I want to burn some rubber! Oh, and regarding Alice, I guess today is sort of a test run for her leadership car. Let's see how she drives!

**Kim:** (sighs and shakes her head) "Tsk tsk, Alice. I thought you'd know how this game works a little better. Ah well, she'll self-destruct soon enough, so I'm not worried. What I **am** worried about, however, is that Indian Nigger. I've gotta find some way to break those two lovebirds apart… but what could it be?" (shrugs) "Gotta keep thinking, I guess. Ah well, I've got time."

* * *

Quarla was pacing before her teammates with a harsh scowl on her face. "Ok maggots, vermin, and Gordon! This is how it'll work! I am the strongest here and by extension, I am above you. If you don't agree with that, we're going to have some **serious problems.** So, we have a fire to build and we're going to make it blazing: **got it**?"

Everyone nodded, some in fear.

The aggressive girl nodded while keeping her scowl. "Each of us has something we can offer to this team, however stupid it may be. I'm the strongest and the most powerful, Winnie is, I guess cheerful, Gordon and Xyly have muscle and Helen, well, she isn't easily distracted. The rest of you are good elimination fodder if we lose. Especially you, germophobe!"

After Quarla shoved a finger into Paul's chest, he trembled, saluted,and stuttered out, "Y-Yes, m'aam!"

Quarla then rolled her eyes and punched Paul in the chest. "Hmph. You will address me as master, wimp. Now everybody get to work! I'll go and get some firewood, and somebody else can get the fire started or look for flint."

With that, the aggressive girl stormed off and Yannis helped Paul to his feet.

Helen rolled her eyes and droned, "Let's just go, I guess."

Subsequently, the germophobe dusted himself off and rubbed a healthy dose sanitizer where Quarla had punched him.

Then, Winnie looked at him with a look of pity in her eyes and said, "Are you OK, Paul? Gee, Quarla's being at mean to you as the dog across the street is to my kitties."

After Yannis nodded in response, Paul murmured, "I'm fine. Still, Quarla isn't very nice at all."

In a desperate attempt to kill the mood, Gordon laughed and slurred, Haw, haw, haw! You got beat up by a girl, ya wimpy wimp wimp!"

Ulric rolled his eyes, "Says the idiot who drinks ten times a day and can't even insult people correctly. And seriously, have ever heard of an invention called a recycling bin? This place looks like a washed up 'beach' in Vegas now!"

The drunkard then belched, hiccuped, and slurred, "Whatever. Heh, you look like an old man anyway, you stupid ginger."

The tough guy sighed. "You do realize that you've got red hair, right? Not me? Idiot?"

Gordon laughed as he downed another can. "That's what makes it funny!"

Yannis then stuck his tongue out and gave a 'crazy' gesture, causing Xyly to nod and say, Xyly agrees with Yannis. He's a few battle axes short of a Viking army."

* * *

**(Confessional: And this is Olaf!)**

**Yannis:** (He holds up a picture of Gordon and shakes his head).

**Winnie:** I hate alcohol! It tastes like a nasty, nasty hairball!

**Quarla: **(smirks) Heh, heh, heh. I was lucky to end up on a team with a good mix of strong competitors and elimination fodder. And, you know, I've got half a mind to get rid of the germaphobe. Ah, hell, I'll keep him. Harassing him is too much fun! (laughs maniacally)

**Xyly:** (rolls her eyes) Xyly thinks that Gordon should lay off on the booze. He's a bit too smashed as it is. Yeah, he has Xyly's vote if we lose.

* * *

Lankston, Jill and Fripp were gathering firewood to use on their signal fire. Jill was easily gathering a fair amount in an easy to carry stack while Fripp, who surprisingly figured out the proper way to get something from one place to another was **carrying** it, was carrying a bundle of sticks under his arm. Lankston, on the other hand, was holding a single stick.

The sarcastic chick rolled her eyes. "OK, Lankston, this may be a difficult concept for you to wrap your genius mind around, but I want you to bear with me. ...We're going to need more than one piece of firewood to light a giant signal fire."

The condescending one shrugged. "You're bigger than me. You can carry more."

Jill facepalmed. "It's a single. Freaking. Stick. **Idiot.**"

Lankston rolled his eyes and picked up four more pieces of wood. "Fine. Still, I'm not as good at physical challenges as I will be at mental challenges, got that?"

Fripp then stared up into the sky and asked, "I wonder when we'll have our first challenge?"

Lankston facepalmed. "This **is** our first challenge, **you idiot**."

The blockhead then turned to the condescending one. "Aw, thanks! You're such a nice guy, Lanky!"

Lankston then screamed loudly into the sky.

* * *

**(Confessional: Don't Fripp, now!) **

**Fripp:** Hey, why don't I recite a poem for you?" (takes out a piece of paper and clears his throat) "P-"

**Jill:** (smirks) I don't get why Fripp hangs with Lankston, but, I must say, the results are quite humorous indeed.

* * *

Rheneas was setting the fire up to get his team an early lead over their opposition. As the pyromaniac started to get a fire going, Max walked over with some very dry seaweed and a few wooden sticks.

The uber-nerd then gave a nasally laugh and said, "Maybe you can burn these for multiple sixes of fire!"

Rheneas scratched his head. "Uh... thanks, I guess."

Then, the pyromaniac placed the seaweed and sticks around the growing flame, smirked, and shouted, "Burn, baby, burn! Woo! Now **this** is a first challenge!"

Nina then shoved some seaweed in her pants and said, "Ooh, watch this! I can make the fire bigger!"

Before Rheneas could ask her what she was doing, Nina bent over and farted on the fire which, true to her word, made it bigger.

The messy girl then grinned. "Stinky and smart!"

The pyromaniac then wafted the air, tossed two chunks of wood in the flame, and said, "Aw, man! You stink! Ever heard of soap?"

Nina then picked her nose and wailed, "Aww, but I love being smelly!"

With that, Max took a step away from Nina as Donny and Imanda ran up with more firewood and some flint.

Subsequently, the girl scout spoke up, "We found some flint! Now, we may already have a lighter but I could use it to help make the fire grow if you want. I've got a master badge 'fire making', you know!"

Rheneas smirked. "Hell yeah! Go for it, babe!"

Donny chuckled. "Wow, she actually mentioned a real badge. Amazing."

So, after Imanda got started working on the fire, Max left to look for some more firewood. Subsequently, Donny seemed about follow Max… before Nina walked in front of him.

The short dude cocked his head. "Need something, Nina?"

The messy girl grinned. "Could you tell me if my armpits stink, Donny?"

With that, she raised her arm to unleash an odor so putrid that Donny's face turned green and a bird fell out of the sky. In response, he gagged, "You're sick!" and ran off to puke somewhere.

Nina then giggled and shouted, "Time for a stinky drinky!" before taking out a bottle of what looked like toilet water and chugged it down.

* * *

**(Confessional:** **Why?!)**

**Donny:** (gets up) "Gah! Looks like I'm the first person to puke. But oh man, Nina may be nice … ish … but she smells worse than a swamp combined with an outhouse used by a guy with a **terrible **case of diarrhea! ...Oh, god, here I go agai-" (pukes)

**Nina**: (grins) I love outhouses … they smell like an adventure to me! (carelessly dunks her head in the toilet).

**Max:** I think we're doing well so far! With two people working on the fire who know what they're doing, I think we'll be able to avoid elimination this time! Totally high-technical!"

* * *

Kim, Eddie, and Sasha were walking side by side, looking for firewood. Sasha was currently engrossed in her game, so the dangerous flirt decided to take this time to bat her eyes at the detective and say, "You know, I bet you'd make a wonderful leader, Eddie."

Eddie smiled. "Ah, why, thank you, Kim. However, Alice volunteered first, and whether or not she will ;eadin the future depends on how good she does today, I suppose. Or we could simply just raise our hands to vote in the future as well."

The dangerous flirt narrowed her eyes and smiled. "Wow, you're very smart, aren't you?"

The detective blushed. "Eh heh, it's nothing, really."

Suddenly, he shook his head and asked, with a slight loss of composure, "W-Wait, a-are you flirting with me?"

Kim pretended to look embarrassed, complete with a blush and a sheepish scratching of her head before chirping, "Oh, I'm sorry! It's a force of habit, I guess. Guys back home tend to, you know, really like me and I try and be nice in return. It kinda makes me a bit dizzy, you know? But still, your hair is still, like, really cool, Eddie."

Eddie's blush returned and he said, "Oh, t-thanks! I've always enjoyed the quiff look… I'm a b-big fan of Elvis Presley, you know?"

However, before Kim could continue flirting with the somewhat flustered detective, Sasha yelled, "**No!** I died again? Really? Man, Weasel Tactics is hard!"

The detective then shook his head, turned to Sasha, and asked, "What's it about?"

The gamer girl then grinned and recited, "You play as a Weasel called Redmond and have to destroy the Green Talon Manticores crime empire with loads of badass weaponry. It's pretty good; but I'd say Fur Fighters is a little better."

With a nod from Eddie, the two began to talk about video games while collecting firewood and Kim was left to shake her head and growl away from the two.

* * *

**(Confessional: ~Bang bang! He shot me down!~)**

**Kim:** (angry) **Damn. It.** I had him… I freaking **had** him, and then that Indian Nigger ruined everything! **Again!** She is so much the bane of my existence, it's not even funny. Believe me, I'd love nothing more than having another pawn, and I'd also love to hurt **her **in some way." (sighs) "Ugh, there's gotta be **something** I can do! Why can't I figure anything out?!" (takes a few deep breaths) "Stay calm, Kim. You flustered him a little, and you already have two early pawns. You're doing well so far. Just keep going…"

**Sasha:** (scratches her head) "Kim kinda gives me that sort of '**Warning: Enemy Approaching**' kind of feeling, but I'm sure she's nothing like that! Jeez, what the heck am I thinking? It's only day two and I'm already going cuckoo! ...Game time!" (She then resumes play on her DS).

**Eddie:** (breathes a sigh of relief) "I am rather glad Sasha yelled there when she did. I truly did not want to embarrass myself in front of her and Kim, and I feel far more comfortable talking with Sasha regardless. Speaking of which, I think that it was a stroke of pure luck to be on the same team as Sasha, being that we already know each other and all. Hmm… I wonder what would happen if we were the final two? That would be rather interesting."

* * *

Cherry, Opal, and Zed were walking around the beach before Opal randomly yelled, "**I like balloons! They all float!"**

Zed chuckled. "You're pretty funny, Opal. Also, are you a natural bluehead or is it dyed?"

The crazy Chinese girl grinned. "I dyed it, because you gotta have blue hair!"

The farmer scratched his head. "Do I? I didn't realize that was a requirement nowadays. I apologize for breaking the rules."

Cherry giggled. "Heh, it's a figure of speech, Zed. Say, how often have you gone to the city?"

Zed cocked his head. "I reckon I've never been before. What's it like?"

Opal giggled, "More fun than barrel full of monkey wrenches! Hahahaha!"

A few seconds later, the racer girl grinned and said, "Bingo Wingo! I found the flint. I guess we should return back to our fire."

The crazy Chinese girl then shouted, "I'm afraid the mouse is **smack**!"

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Opal finished, "Dab in the middle of enemy territory!"

"What do you mean, Opal?" Asked Zed.

Opal then continued laughing and chirped, "We've stumbled into the territory of the mouse-shaped crayons! Retreat!"

Cherry then scratched her head. "Well, that happened."

Zed then smiled and added, "I didn't know crayons could be shaped like mice. Boy, I'm learning a lot of things and it's only my second day here!"

* * *

**(Confessional: ...Yeah, stay in school, kiddies.)**

**Zed:** (smiles) "Heh, maybe if I listen to more of what Opal says, I'll start to understand the world outside my family's farm. That'd be mighty nice."

**Opal:** (She lifts up her skirt revealing her purple and green spotted panties) "Panty shot! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

* * *

Alice was getting the fire going while Bishop was gathering the nearby firewood and complaining. The professional girl then whined, "This isn't fair! How can Team Everest be ahead of us? This team has me, so we should have a titanic lead!"

The rich snob rolled his eyes. "Ego much?"

Alice then replied, "Don't be hypocritical, you idiot. Your ego is bigger than mine by far. And I mean **far.**"

Bishop's reply was calm. "Well, unlike you, I am filthy rich, so my ego is justified."

The profesional girl pouted and spat, "Oh, shut up!"

In response, the rich snob rolled his eyes and responded, "Ooo, scary. Hey, hang on, here comes the rest of the white trash team."

Zed walked up to Alice holding the flint, and after dropping it before her, he said, "Here's the flint you wanted m'lady."

In response, Alice immediately began working on the fire without even saying thank you. A few seconds later, Eddie, Sasha and Kim deposited their wood and also didn't receive any thanks. Instead, the professional girl ordered, "OK, everyone! Go get more wood and components for the fire."

In response, the gamer girl rolled her eyes and muttered, "You could say thank you."

Alice shrugged. "You helped me, and that's a reward in itself."

Bishop then dusted off his expensive shirt and replied, "Actually, that does require a thank you. I do not care for the way you treat the others."

The professional girl rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like you care. You hate poor people."

The rich snob nodded. "Possibly, but you whined about not finishing in first place yesterday, so there's that."

Alice then scowled, took a deep breath, and reluctantly spat, "OK, thank you. Now go and get some more wood, alright?"

A few of the others frowned, but, nonetheless, they left to get more wood.

* * *

**(Confessional: Like a bawss!)**

**Cherry:** Alice is bossy. Yeah, I don't need to say anymore.

**Opal:** Alice is arrogant, a word derived from arrow which was invented by Robin who, as we all know, came from da hood!" (stops for a second) "Uh ...poodles!"

**Alice:** (shrugs) Honestly, I'm just doing what's best for the team. I don't want my team mates dragging me down. Besides, I'm the only reason we even have a chance in this challenge in the first place.

**Bishop:** (smirks) "If I had a dollar every time Alice acts conceited or bossy, I would be even richer!"

* * *

Helen and Quarla were walking side by side, and the anti-fun girl was the first to speak. "I hate fire. It moves **far** too quickly."

The aggressive girl, on the other hand, smirked and added, "Fun isn't always bad, you know. Like beating the crap out of somebody weaker than you. Now **that's** fun! Besides, weak people are just footstools for people like me, and their screaming is **hysterical**."

Helen rolled her eyes. "Screaming is too loud for me."

Quarla cocked her head. "Doughnuts?"

"Too sticky."

"Soccer?"

"Too kicky."

The aggressive girl groaned. "Seriously?! What the hell do you like then?"

The anti-fun girl then droned, "Cardboard boxes, beige and life being as wonderfully boring as possible. Yay."

Quarla shook her head. "Man, you are dull! Geez! Well, at least you aren't weak and you probably won't piss me off, so whatever.

Helen nodded. "Thank you."

The aggressive girl groaned. "Oh, what now?!"

The anti-fun girl droned. "You called me dull. Thank you."

* * *

**(Confessional: I think I'm nodding… o-)**

**Quarla:** Ugh, part of me wants to punch Helen in her stupid, boring face, and yet, the other part of me wonders if she'll vote the way I want her too. Eh, I can always threaten her, I guess. That should work.

**Helen: **You know, I could be a champion at poker because of my poker face. But no. It's **far** too exc-

* * *

Ulric and Paul were standing by their team's fire, and the tough guy was watching the germophobe spray the firewood with his usual germ-busting cleaner. After a few seconds, he rolled his eyes droned, "Paul, dude, you don't have to spray the firewood. Seriously."

The germophobe nodded and reasoned, "I know, but I want the wood nice and clean so germs aren't sent into the atmosphere… and into me!"

Ulric shrugged. "Hey, whatever makes you happy, I guess."

The tough guy then turned to the fire and said, "Good job, Xyly! Keep that fire blazin'!"

The viking girl nodded and said, "Xyly thinks she is doing well! But Xyly will need more wood soon, OK?"

After the viking girl took out a battle axe and swung it down onto one of the remaining logs of wood, Ulric said, "Don't worry; Winnie and Yannis went to look for firewood and Helen and Quarla should be back soon. And unlike **someone **on this team, they put their effort into things besides booze!"

As if to hammer in the point, the tough guy and the viking girl glared at Gordon who was, as per usual, getting wasted. And once the drunkard saw the two glaring at him, he slurred, "Aw, shut your traps, ya dicks! Ya wanna fight? Yeah, come over here, I dare you!"

Ulric facepalmed. "Seriously, dude? You haven't stopped drinking beer since the challenge started! You'd better hope we win, else you're getting the boot, no doubt."

After the drunkard threw a can of beer at the tough guy, Ulric rolled his eyes and droned, "Wow, that was so painful. I think a part of my soul just died all because of you. You monster."

At that point, Paul cocked his head and suggested, Why don't we use some of the beer on the fire? It's flammable, right? And in this challenge, we can use anything on our person, so why the heck not?"

The viking girl nodded. "Xyly thinks Paul has a good point."

However, the drunkard had other ideas as he slurred, "No way, you stupid Mexicans! It's my beer! I brought it, so I'll drink it, ya stupid… stupids!"

* * *

**(Confessional: I don't always drink beer, but when I do… I sure as #$^&amp; don't share it!)**

**Tyson:** (sighs) "You know, looking at the teams, I can't help but notice some real negative energy. Man, that just ain't cool. Why can't we all just get along? (starts playing a relaxing tune on his guitar

**Gordon:** (clearly drunk) "Yeah, that's right! My teammates can kiss my big, fat beer belly!"

**Ulric:** (hangs his head, clearly distraught)

* * *

Winnie and Yannis were walking side by side in their journey to pick up firewood. The cat lover, naturally, was the first to talk. "You're a really good listener, Yannis! Most people get a little mad when I talk about my kitties… and some even say they are the scum of the earth! That's not very nice!"

In response, the silent dude put a hand on Winnie's shoulder and smiled, allowing Winnie to calm down and ask,."Thanks. So, what's your favorite animal?"

Yannis wrote something down on in his notebook and showed Winnie, allowing her to say, "Chameleons, huh? You know, I always found it cool how they change colors! I wonder what would happen when they go in front of a rainbow?"

The silent dude smiled as he picked up some more firewood and pointed back the way they had come from.

The cat lover then nodded. "Oh yeah! Let's get the firewood back to our team!"

After a few seconds of walking, Winnie sighed and asked, "Hey, Yannis… I hope this isn't an offensive question, but what's it like being mute? It must be really hard, right?"

The silent wrote something down and passed it to Winnie, allowing her to read, 'It's just a mild inconvenience, nothing too big? Wow, really? I'm shocked that you're optimistic, honestly. Why, if I was mute I'd never be able to talk to my kitties, and that would be horrible! But, how come you can't talk? I don't know how it really happens, so I'm really sorry if it's a stupid question!"

Yannis smiled, waved, and wrote something else down. allowing Winnie to say,

Your vocal cords never developed? Huh. Somehow, I think Uzuri would say something spooky like that."

The silent dude then nodded and smiled.

* * *

**(Confessional: ~They're creepy and they're kooky!~)**

**Yannis:** (holds up a piece of paper that says 'Winnie = Friend').

**Winnie:** (smiles) You know; Yannis really gets along well in the world despite the fact he can't talk! That's so cool! Wow, I'm glad he's my friend.

**Tyson:** All I really have to do today besides sit around and relax is use this confessional, so I'm sorry if it seems like I'm hogging the spotlight, dudes. You know, I'd like to be on a team soon because these challenges seem totally awesome. I wonder if there will be a talent show challenge like in the original Island? I bet I could play my guitar and sing a bit, even though but thinking of lyrics sometimes takes a while." (shrugs) "Eh, whatevs."

* * *

Lankston walked up to his team's fire pit, dropped the logs, and groaned, "Is this enough firewood? Because I'd really like to sit down, guys."

Rheneas shrugged. "Sure; I think we've got enough now."

Then, the pyromaniac sighed, "Still, do you have to be so sarcastic and whiny about everything, dude?"

The condescending one shrugged. "Whatever. My biting sarcasm it my weapon against life. Besides, I think we'll win this challenge regardless, as our fire is passable."

Imanda scratched her head. "Passable? Surely you can use a more positive word than that, right?"

Fripp then looked up into the clouds with his tongue out and asked, "What does that mean?"

Lankston sighed. "It means average or only just enough. I'm just saying it could be better. After all, there is always room for improvement. Still, perhaps if I do something else, our fire could be perfect.."

Donny rolled his eyes. "Dude, you're about as perfect as that Ebony character from My Immortal. And plus, your attitude is starting to piss me off."

Jill nodded. "Yeah. You're just a little full of yourself, Lankston."

The blockhead then pouted. "Hey, leave Lanky alone!"

The condescending one facepalmed. "Ugh, you're so stupid. It's **Lankston!** **Not Lanky!** Seriously, do you even **have **a brain, Fripp?!"

The girl scout shrugged. "Hey, at least we've probably done enough to come second."

Max then stepped in and added, "Nah, we'll come in first! After all, we're going to complete this challenge faster than how quick it is to kill a Goblin in D&amp;D."

Lankston nodded. "First place would be nice. And hey, at least I've actually done something. All Nina did was get messy. **Really** messy."

After the condescending one gestured to the messy girl who was rubbing her head with a mud covered sea sponge, he bragged, "I could get her to take a bath, you know."

Nina pouted and responded, "No, you won't!"

Lankston rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up, Pinkie Pie."

The sarcastic girl smirked. "So, someone's a brony, is he?"

The condescending one responded by turning his head away from the others and blushing.

* * *

**(Confessional: You say that as if it's a bad thing.)**

**Lankston: **(grumbling) "I'm allowed a guilty pleasure, OK? Piss off!"

**Jill: (**snickers) "Man, he just walked right into that one."

**Fripp:** "I like trai-" (punched out of the confessional)

**Donny:** (laughing) "Man, for a guy who thinks he's so much better than everyone else, he's kinda stupid for admitting something like that on international television! I mean, seriously, what guy watches something that stupid and girly?!" (stops for a second) "...Don't answer that."

**Rheneas:** (shrugs) "Eh, I don't watch that show, but I'm not gonna hate someone for their preferences in cartoons. As for me, I prefer Sonic Satam. It was a cool yet kinda dark old school show, and I remember one of my friends having a Genesis, so I've always been a big Sonic fan."

* * *

After taking a glance over at the fire of another team, Alice ordered, "Dang it! Team Everest's fire is bigger than ours! Keep working, everyone!"

Opal then jumped up and down and shouted, "Ooh, let's call the Ghostbusters!"

The professional girl facepalmed. "Idiot. Guys, we've gotta get first place!"

Zed shrugged. "I reckon second place is good enough to avoid elimination."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Hmph. A hick wouldn't understand the importance of victory."

Bishop then said, "Finally, something we agree on."

The professional girl smirked. "Say, maybe we could burn some of your money to make the fire bigger."

The rich snob narrowed his eyes. "That's illegal. And I'd sooner give **you** my well-earned cash then let you toss it into the fire. Then again, those two actions are essentially the same thing."

Before Alice could blow her fuse, Sasha spoke up. "I personally don't mind second place. I may like the arcade in the Champions Cabin, but as long as we avoid elimination, it's all good."

At that point, the professional girl blew her fuse and whined, "But I wanna come first!"

Cherry then tossed a log onto the fire and grinned, "Just like me when I'm in a race!"

Eddie then noted, "Hmm… I think our fire is a little better than Team Savannah's. However, the size of the fire is not the only deciding factor. The overall quality of the flame is far more important, in my opinion."

Kim nodded and winked at the detective before saying, "Yeah, Eddie's right."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Flirt."

The dangerous flirt widened her eyes, blushed, and said, "Oh, I'm really sorry… it's just a habit of mine."

Bishop shrugged and put on a smile. "I don't mind. You are quite a pretty young lady, Kim."

Kim's blush deepened as she scratched her head and said, "Aww, thanks, Bishop."

Then, Opal sat next to Zed and quickly asked, "Do you like 紫皂?"

The farmer cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

The crazy Chinese girl then laughed, "I dunno, what did you mean? Hahahahahaha!"

Zed scratched his head and muttered, "Err… OK!" right before Opal started imitating a dog, barks and all.

* * *

**(Confessional: All bark and no bite!)**

**Alice:** Most of my teammates are idiots, but Opal is just plain annoying. She's like Izzy only somehow even worse! How is that possible?!

**Kim:** (smirks) Man, Bishop is still as materialistic as ever. But hey, a pawn's a pawn! And I'm sure I can get him under my thumb with ease thanks to these puppies." (plays with her breasts a little and giggles.) "Still… I'm not sure how I could use Gordon to my advantage. I mean, he's just a drunken pervert." (shrugs) "Eh, I'm sure I'll come up with something."

**Zed:** I don't get get Opal. I mean, she seems rather friendly, but boy howdy does she do some odd things.

**Opal:** (has a sock in her mouth)

**Bishop: **Kim may be non poor white trash, but she's pretty." (blushes and smiles) "OK, she's **very** pretty. And that's enough for me."

* * *

The viking girl was working on the fire, and after a few seconds, she shouted, "Xyly needs more wood, Ulric!"

The tough guy nodded as Quarla and Helen returned with armfuls of firewood. Once they dropped them in the fire, he said, "Excellent work, girls."

The anti-fun girl rolled her eyes. "The word excellent shouldn't exist; it's **far** too exc-"

Before Helen could finish her thought, the aggressive girl stomped up to the tough guy and shouted, "Shut the hell up! You aren't the leader, wise guy!"

Ulric shrugged. "I was just taking over in your absence, Quarla. The fire is doing pretty good so far. Still, Gordon won't do anything besides drink his beer and Paul won't touch a log until it's been cleaned."

Quarla then snarled, "Really?! Hey, germophobe! You're **dead!**"

She then dropped the logs, went up to the germophobe, and punched him in the back before growling, "That's for being useless! Thanks to you, we're behind Team Everest!"

Paul coughed, but nonetheless responded, "But they've got Rheneas so that's to be expec-agh!."

In response, Quarla punched the germaphobe in the back again. "Don't you **dare** talk back to me!"

Ulric then narrowed his eyes and said, "Hey, leave Paul alone. He's been doing a lot more for the team than Gordon!"

As if on cue, the drunkard guffawed, "Haw Haw! Paul got beaten by a girl!"

The tough guy sighed. "I rest my case."

A second or two later, Winnie and Yannis walked up with some firewood and put it down by the fire. Then, Winnie chirped, "Good job, everyone! Er… well, almost everyone."

The drunkard growled, "Ah, shut up, fairy princess!"

"Sorry. But, well, you aren't exactly helping."

Gordon slurred, "Not you, babe, I meant that guy!"

After seeing Gordon had pointed to Yannis, Winnie pouted and said, "Hey, Yannis can't speak, OK?.

The drunkard began laughing, "I know! That's why he'd never be able to survive his first hangover! Haw Haw!"

After Yannis rolled his eyes and flipped Gordon the bird, causing the tough guy to grin and shout, "Burn! Great job, Yannis, you don't need words to stick it to an asshole!"

This didn't seem to impact the drunkard, as he just belched drunkenly, swayed a little, and slurred, "Shut up, blurry person!"

Helen then rolled her eyes. "Beer is too exciting; I prefer water."

Winnie grinned. "Ooh, I like pear juice! And my cats like milk!"

The anti-fun girl sighed. "Go away."

* * *

**(Confessional: What's wrong with Sprite?)**

**Helen:** (rolls her eyes) "Ugh, Winnie is annoying. She is **far** too happy. She is living proof of how dangerous fun can be and why it should be made ille-".

**Winnie:** (pouts) "Helen's a bit of a stick in the mud."

**Paul: **(shudders) "Q-Quarla scares me a little…"

* * *

As the teams continued working on their signal fires, Spider, Quana, and Tyson looked at their progress from a distance. Then, the sick redhead said, "Their time is nearly up."

Then Hispanic girl nodded. "Yeah. I wonder who's going to lose? I hope nobody sweet and nice will be voted off. Still, we're not the ones judging. Then again, that's probably for the best. No potential bias."

The guitarist cocked his head. "Who is the judge going to be, dude and dudette?"

Quana smiled. "You'll have to wait and see! he'll be here soon, I think I heard him… oh! Never mind, my bad!"

Tyson nodded. "Ah, so it's a dude. That's cool."

Spider then asked, "Yup. So, which team would you like to be on, Tyson?"

The guitarist shrugged. "I don't really mind; but Quarla seems kind uncool and Bishop just seems a little mean, but I'm sure I'll be fine with any of the teams, dude."

After a nod, the sick redhead looked at his watch and exclaimed, "Ah, it looks like it's time up!"

He took out an air horn and pressed the button, which created a loud, obnoxious sound. Then, Spider announced, "Alright, time's up everybody! Step away from your fires! Time to see who's won and who's voting somebody off!"

Jill then rolled her eyes and asked, in a deadpan voice, "Wonderful. So, who's the judge? Santa Claus?"

Fripp grinned. "No way, silly! It's gotta be Gorrest Fump!"

After scratching her head, the Hispanic girl explained, "No, it's a fan favorite from last season. He's also a good friend of Spider and I. Please welcome: Barney!"

At that moment, a blond haired boy with a black hat and a black shirt, both with skulls on them, jumped down from a nearby tree and took a bow.

He then chirped, "Yaaaar! Welcome everybody! You've been making some mighty fine signal fires, me hearties."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Quit the pirate accent. It's obnoxious."

Kim also rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath, "Way to pick the guy who hooked you two up as the first judge, asswipes. That's clearly not biased at all…"

The pirate ignored the two ladies and continued, "I shall be judging who won and who will be walking the plank tonight, savvy?"

With that, he walked over to Team Everest's fire, which was the biggest and was clearly blazing with a good deal of intensity. After a quick inspection, he nodded and said, "This fire has lots of height and intensity, yaaar. Well done, Team Everest. But don't be relieved yet, Team Everest, as I still have to check the other fires, savvy?"

* * *

**(Confessional: No, you idiot! Talk Like a Pirate Day was last week!)**

**Nina:** We're doing great! I'm so happy I feel like drinking toilet water!

**Kim:** (sighs) "OK, seriously, this is really starting to piss me off. I'm surprised it took this long. But Dickless and his Hispanic Horse of a 'girlfriend' over there are **not** qualified to be hosts. They have more bias than **any** politician, and they treat this gig like a party while we have to take part in all of these challenges! I mean, OK, I'm not a big fan of Jeff Probst or Chris, for that matter, but they at least knew how to host!" (growls) "...And don't get me **started** on them making out and calling each other pet names **in front of us!** Yeah, way to rub your 'love' in everyone's faces, you **dicks!** It's not like some people could get mad at your ill-timed, conceited, and lovestruck babbling!" (takes a deep breath) "OK, I'm glad I got that off my chest. Hopefully now I won't get too pissed at them anymore." (laughs bitterly) "Yeah, right, that's impossible. After what they took part in…"

* * *

Barney then walked over to Team Savannah's signal fire and after taking a look at it, he said, "Not bad me hearties. Not bad, indeed. But, I apologize, but I think Team Everest did a wee bit better, yaaaar. Well, Team Everest is definitely safe, but now it all lies on Team Mongolia's fire."

Team Everest cheered while Team Savannah and Team Mongolia looked a little nervous. Then, the pirate went over to the signal fire that Team Mongolia had made, and after a whole minute of silent analyzation, Barney stated, "I have reached a decision. Some of you may be unhappy, and that is understandable, yaaar, but I have decided that…

"Team Mongolia takes second place! Yaaar."

Team Mongolia cheered while Team Savannah looked disappointed. However, Gordon was livid as he slurred, You stupid fairy pirate! I oughta knock your lights out!"

The pirate shrugged. "I was as fair as possible, me harty. I was very fair, yaaar."

With that, Spider stepped up and said, "And there we have it! Team Everest; you guys win and will be spending tonight in the Champions Cabin!"

Rheneas fist pumped and shouted, "Woohoo! That's what I'm talkin' about, guys!"

Lankston then smiled and nodded. "Yes, that's much better."

With that, Spider continued. "Team Mongolia; you didn't win but you didn't lose either. So, you'll be staying in the Middle Place Cabin for tonight."

Alice then whined, "What?! But we deserved first place!"

Sasha shrugged. "Well, we still avoided elimination, so I'd say we did fine."

The sick redhead then bit his lip and said, "And, Team Savannah, I'm afraid you guys are today's losing team, so you'll be attending the first Bonfire Ceremony tonight. And… after the ceremony you'll be sleeping in the Loser Cabin. Sorry."

Quana then nodded and said, "Until then you are all free to go about your business and chill out."

* * *

**(Confessional:** **And there was no rejoicing.)**

**Kim:** (sighs) "I get the feeling Gordon is going to be voted out tonight, so that's one potential pawn down the toilet. What to do…" (thinks) "Hmm… he was always a bit of a perv. Can I use that to my adva- ah ha!" (smirks and giggles) "Oh boy, you guys at home are going to **love** this." (winks and plays with her hair) "Watch and learn how this game is played."

* * *

The dangerous flirt walked up to Gordon, who was currently downing his thirtieth can of beer, and played with her hair a little before saying, "Hi, Gordon!"

The drunkard then turned his head and leered at Kim. "Boobies! Oh, uh, I mean, hey!"

Kim frowned a little, but nonetheless continued. "You know… you really did help me yesterday on that Easter Egg challenge, and I never got to return the favor, did I?"

Gordon grinned. "No, you didn't!"

The dangerous flirt bit her lip and blushed. "Well, you see… I've heard that you may be voted off today. And I'd hate to see that. But, I've heard from Sasha that she kinda likes you, but she's a bit too shy to tell you. And since she's a… good friend of mine, I figure I may as well tell you in her place."

The drunkard's eyes widened. "Really? Ah, sweet! I'm goin' over and gettin' a piece of that ass right now!"

Before Kim could speak, Gordon had already ran off. And when she was sure he couldn't hear her, she smirked and muttered, "Perfect. That was even easier than I thought."

* * *

**(Confessional: Uh oh.)**

**Gordon:** (slurring) "Sasha, I'm comin' for ya. Gimme… some o' dat…"

* * *

Eddie and Sasha were talking and walking together in the forest and their conversation, naturally, revolved around video games.

The detective was the first to speak. "I certainly hope they localize Ace Attorney: Investigations 2. I saw the previews on YouTube about a week ago, and they looked fantastic."

The gamer girl nodded without looking up from her DS. "I'm glad to hear that! I've never been much of an Ace Attorney fan, so tell me, why do you like it so much? ...Beyond your interest in mysteries, of course."

Eddie chuckled. "Well, the games are humorous, packed with references, and tell pretty epic stories with lots of over-the-top moments. It's a gem of a series even if you aren't into mysteries, believe me."

Sasha smiled. "Cool! Maybe I'll buy it when I get ba-ah!"

At that moment, the gamer girl noticed that her butt was getting squeezed, and quickly turned to Eddie with an angry expression. "Eddie!"

The detective got nervous. "W-What?! It wasn't me!"

Before Sasha could ask who it was, she turned around to see a leering Gordon which made her scream and run away in fear.

In response, the drunkard shouted, "Hey, c'mere, Sasha! Let me keep goin'!" and then began chasing after her.

Eddie then took a deep breath and shouted, "Come back here, Gordon!"

And thus, all three of them went on a goose chase until Sasha bumped into Imanda, who was currently with… the majority of Team Savannah. And they happened to see the drunkard grope the gamer girl's butt again.

Once Gordon was met with a bunch of angry glares from his teammates, he stepped back and slurred, "Ah, shut up! You would've done the same!"

Most of his teammates responded in turn with shaking their heads, and Yannis even flipped Gordon off. Again.

Afterwards, Sasha crawled up to Eddie and said, "Sorry, Eddie… but I'd like to get a little rest. That kinda tired me out."

The detective nodded, but made sure to ask, "Are you sure you're alright, Sasha? I apologize for not stopping him sooner."

The gamer girl sighed. "It's fine. It's not your fault, by any means. I just need to calm down now, if that's alright."

Eddie nodded. "Perfectly understandable. And he's probably going to get voted off today anyways, so you won't need to worry about him anymore."

Sasha smiled. "Thanks, Eddie. Well, have a good rest of the night."

With that, the gamer girl and the detective walked in separate directions to ponder the weight regarding what just happened. A few minutes later, Eddie heard a feminine voice shouting "Eddie, are you alright?"

The detective turned around to see Kim walking towards him, causing him to blush and say, "Ah, K-Kim! Oh yes, I'm fine. ...I'm just worried about Sasha."

The dangerous flirt bit her lip. "Oh yeah… that must've been rough. Some guys just don't know how to treat a lady, you know?"

She then batted her eyes. "Unlike you, I'm sure."

Eddie blushed and scratched his head. "Oh, h-heh heh, I can't say that for sure, I'm afraid…"

Kim smiled and leaned forward a little. "Nah, you're a sweet guy, Eddie. I'm sure you wouldn't hurt a fly."

The detective became a bit more flustered. "Oh, r-really? Y-You think so? Heh, well, I do try."

He then sighed. "Ugh, I'm sorry, Kim… but I just can't help but worry about Sasha."

The dangerous flirt was a tad blunt with her next statement: "She's fine, Eddie."

Eddie took note of this and then cocked his head at Kim. "I'm sorry… b-but are you sure?"

Suddenly, Kim realized her error, and then quickly improvised by saying, "Oh, no! I'm really sorry, Eddie, but I **really** need to go to the bathroom. It's been fun talking with you, handsome!"

With that, the dangerous flirt blew a kiss at the nervous detective and ran off.

* * *

**(Confessional: Oops.)**

**Kim:** (enraged) "Are you ***bleep***ing kidding me?! How did I ***bleep*** that up? This was so **easy** for me, so why can't I manipulate Eddie?! Heck, I almost had him **again!**" (comes to a realization… and gets even more pissed) "Her… that Indian Nigger… **I'm going to *bleep*ing destroy her! She's the bane of my existence! Everything she does serves to spite the *bleep* out of me, and I'm going to make sure I slowly tear her apart until nothing remains of her battered, broken soul!"** (leans back, puts both of her hands over her mouth, and takes a **huge** deep breath) "Oh my goodness… I just lost it for a second! Wow, I'm so glad they have these. I… just trust me, all of this isn't the only reason why I can't stand her. I do have my reasons, believe it or not. ...Wow, I really needed to blow off some steam… thank goodness I could. Jeez..." (takes a deep breath and walks out)

**Eddie: **(thinks) "Hmm… that was very interesting." (blushes) "I'm s-shocked that Kim is paying attention to me at all, all things considered. T-There's no way I'm even close to being in her league. But the thing that intrigued me was that little slip. Kim appeared to be a little blunt after I brought up Sasha. Could she be angry at her? Or is she…" (laughs) "Nah, that's ridiculous! There's no way she's actually interested in me. ...But still, I get the feeling that there's more to her than meets the eye. And, well… I already know Sasha, so perhaps investigating the mystery of Kim may be worth my while." (after a few seconds, he smiles and confidently declares) "Yes, as of now, I'm on the case!"

* * *

After the whole incident with Gordon, the team seemed a bit more confident in deciding who to vote off, and soon enough, they all lined in front of the confessional.

* * *

**(Confessional: Here we go.)**

**Quarla:** God ***bleep*ing** dammit! How could we lose? Oh, wait, I know why! That wimpy germophobe didn't pull his weight! So he's going home, period. Gordon's a dick, but at least he's kind of strong.

**Ulric:** I vote for Gordon. Not only did he essentially keep us from winning, but also that whole incident with Sasha… unforgivable. Kick his ass to the curb and be done with it.

**Gordon:** (downs a can of booze in one gulp). Stupid pirate, he made us lose! Well, I vote for Paul. Man keeps getting beaten up by a girl! Haw haw haw!"

**Yannis: **(looks somewhat angry and holds up a piece of paper with 'Gordon' written on it and the word 'JERK' underneath that.)

* * *

That night, when the sun had set and the moon was in the sky, the eight members of Team Savannah were sitting on stumps around the Bonfire Ceremony area. A few seconds later, Barney and Tyson walked in, the former carrying a tray of what looked like alphabet letters wrapped in gold tin foil.

Winnie then cocked her head. "Say, where are Spider and Quana?"

The pirate grinned. "Why, they're making out, me hearty! For this season, I'll be handling the elimination ceremonies, yaaar!"

Paul then added,. "Cool. So, no marshmellows, huh?"

Barney nodded. "That's right! This season we've got something new: golden letterrrrrrrrz! They're still edible; they're just tasty letter shaped solid chocolate wrapped in golden foil, yarrrr!"

Tyson smiled. "Mmm mmm good."

Helen rolled her eyes. "Can we hurry this up? The suspense is way too exciting."

The pirate nodded. "Very well, yaaar. I have before me a tray of seven golden letters, but there are eight of you, savvy? Somebody will not get a golden letter, and that person will be eliminated and have to walk the plank! OK, it 'tis the dock of shame, but it be the same nonetheless, yarrr!"

After a moment of silence, Barney said, "The first golden letterrrr goes to Ulric."

"Nice." Grinned Ulric as he got up to collect his golden letter.

The pirate continued by saying, "Winnie, Helen, Yannis, Quarla, Xyly, you five scurvy dogs live to play another day too! Yarrr...

With that, Barney picked up the last golden letter, a letter F to be precise, held it up for Paul and Gordon to see before saying, "Gordon and Paul: this be the very last golden letter, yaaaar! One of you got the most votes, so which one of ye scurvy dogs will walk the plank today?!"

In response, Paul was shaking nervously while Gordon just looked at the letter with a beer can in hand and an unintelligent look on his face. After a few seconds, the pirate answered his own question by saying, "It be Gordon! The final golden letter goes to Paul, yarrr!"

In response, the germophobe sighed in relief while the drunkard looked furious, and after Barney handed Paul his letter, Gordon slurred, "I demand a ***bleep*ing** recount!"

Suddenly Gordon swayed and dropped to the ground, signifying that he had passed out. In response, the pirate said, "Chef Hatchet, get the scallywag out of here, yaaar."

In response, the burly chef walked up and dragged Gordon away to the Dock of Shame and tossed him onto the boat of losers. Then, the chef got on the boat and it drove off into the night.

Then, Barney said, "Ye scurvy dogs are down to seven now, yaaar. But that will change soon, me maties!"

Xyly cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

The pirate grinned. "As of right now, Tyson is a member of Team Savannah. Welcome aboard, me matey!"

In response, Tyson nodded, looked over his new teammates, and said, "Hey dudes."

* * *

**(Confessional: Inebri-out-ed!)**

**Tyson**: So I'm on Team Savannah, huh? That's cool; they seem like a pretty good team. Maybe I can start to enjoy myself more now that I can compete in the challenges. Yeah, this'll be totally awesome.

**Quarla:** (growling) That wimpy germophobe may have scraped through this time, but I'll make him truly wish he hadn't.

* * *

And thus, Spider and Quana stood on the dock of shame a short while after the Bonfire Ceremony. The sick redhead was the first to speak. "And that's the first elimination of the season! Gordon is gone and Team Savannah now has Tyson."

Quana then cocked her head and asked, "Conflicts and friendships are arising, but who's going to come out on top?"

Spider smiled. "One thing is for certain, we have a big season ahead of us! But who will be the second person voted off? What will the next challenge be? And will Barney ever stop advertising our love life on international television?"

The pirate seemed to respond in turn by yelling, "**Never!**"

Then, with a laugh, the Hispanic girl closed it all out by announcing, "Well, even with that one question answered, find out next time on Total Drama Letterama!"


	6. Day 3: Part 1: Truth Or Fear?

AN: Hey, guys, DarkShockBro here! Still pumping out these updates, which is always nice. Some edits are finally start to take hold, so I hope you'll enjoy them and this chapter in general!

* * *

Spider and Quana stood on the Dock of Shame late with the moon casting rays of light on the water to make that area glisten with beauty.

The messy redhead was the first to speak. "Last time on Total Drama Letterama, we formed three teams. The fiery Team Savannah, the gusty Team Everest and the tropical Team Mongolia. With three teams of eight, all bets were off, and everyone did their best to make sure their team was the best. Tyson got lucky and won immunity because his Easter Egg from the first day had a golden token. As such, he sat out of the challenge and would join the team that lost the challenge after they voted somebody off."

The Hispanic girl smiled. "The first real challenge was building a signal fire. Heh, you know, looking back at it, Team Everest had an unfair advantage because they had a pyro and a girl scout on their team. But even still, the teams worked together in hopes of winning first place, or second place, so that they could, at the very least, avoid elimination."

Spider then added, "Alice took charge of her team, Team Mongolia, and Bishop was one of the biggest critics of her aggressive leadership. Meanwhile, Gordon drank beer and insulted his team mates instead of doing much in the challenge. Additionally, Quarla bullied Paul a lot for whatever reason."

The sick redhead then cleared his throat and continued. "In the end, Team Everest won the challenge after Barney, our judge, said their signal fire was the best. Additionally, Team Mongolia came second, so they were also safe. However, Team Savannah lost and had to vote somebody off. Due to his alcoholic addiction, bad attitude and grabbing Sasha's butt in front of his team, Gordon ended up as the first person voted off."

The Hispanic girl shuddered. "Yeah… if he was willing to chase Sasha down just to grope her ass, who knows what he'd do in the future? Well, the good news is that we won't have the find out the answer to that, now that he's gone. Also, is there any word on VayVay?"

Spider sighed. "I'm afraid she's still MIA. Still, I think she'll be there on the fifth day of the competition."

Quana smiled. "Gee, I hope she'll be here soon; she's missing out on all the fun!"

Spider chuckled. "Indeed, she is, my lovely. So, what will the next challenge be? Will any new friendships and conflicts form? And who will be the second person voted off? Find out now, on the third episode of Total Drama Letterama!"

* * *

Ulric, Tyson, Paul, and Yannis were all laying under their individual blankets in the Loser Cabin in a desperate attempt to warm up, yet they weren't doing an amazing job at it. However, their spirits were not dampened as Ulric said, "Hey, welcome to the team, Tyson. You're definitely better than Gordon was, so that's always a plus."

Tyson nodded. "Totally dude, that guy gave me a hangover just by looking at him. Plus, I'm a soda man myself."

Paul then shivered and huddled up in a corner before nervously saying, "Germs, germs, germs! I've gotta clean this place up now!"

The guitarist shrugged. "It isn't so bad dude. This is my second night here, and besides the obvious lack of luxuries it isn't too different from the other cabins."

The germophobe gulped. "Yeah, apart from that stain over there!"

Yannis shook his head in sympathy before the tough guy laid his head down on his pillow and said, "Well, let's just try and get some sleep. ...The key word being try. Ugh."

The four guys laid down for a few moments as they got ready to drift off into slumber. However, after a couple of seconds of silence there was a knock at the door.

This caused Ulric to mutter, "Ugh… come back tomorrow, alright?!"

However, the silent dude got up to answer the door, and once he did, Xaria, holding a tray of sodas, walked into the Loser Cabin.

Once she entered the cabin, she said, "Hey guys! Feelin' sleepy?"

Yannis then nodded and let out what appeared to be a yawn. Then, Tyson got to his feet and asked, "To what do we owe the pleasure, dudette?"

Xaria responded, "I just thought you guys might want a soda. Think of it as... a little reward for surviving the first elimination ceremony."

The guitarist quickly snatched a soda, fistpumped, and chugged it down within a few seconds. However, Xaria recovered quickly, as she asked, "How about you guys? Feeling thirsty?"

With that, Yannis smiled politely and took a can. Then, Ulric took two cans and passed one to Paul. The germaphobe took out some cleaning spray and quickly sterilized the soda can before saying, "Thanks!"

Then, the other three drank the sodas.

* * *

**(Confessional: This totally isn't suspicious.)**

**Xaria: **OK, here's the deal. We have a fear challenge planned and some of the Total Drama Letterz campers, myself included, have to get the fears of the new guys. We didn't know how we would do it until Wallace showed us his truth serum. And surprisingly, it works! Why else would Nakia admit to wetting the bed until she was fourteen, huh?! (laughs for a few seconds, before stopping and looking at the camera). Oh, come on! Can't I get one laugh in? (sighs and shakes her head)

**Wallace: **(holding a vial of a purple liquid). In the wrong hands, this truth serum could do much **goodness** in the world! (shudders)

* * *

After all four polished off the drinks, Xaria cocked her head and asked, "So, what did you think of the soda?"

Tyson gave her two thumbs up and responded, "It was wicked! It tasted like a hard rock concert in my mouth, dudette!"

With a nod, Xaria twiddled her fingers and asked, "So, guys… what exactly are you afraid of?"

Yannis quickly wrote something down in his notebook and handed it to Xaria, who recited, "Kasimar? Well, doesn't he scare us all?"

Paul was the next to speak. "Germs. But, I bet you already knew that."

Ulric scratched his head. "Wait, why are we admitting our fears?"

Suddenly, he came to a realization and narrowed his eyes. "Oh, it's for a fear challenge! Got it. Well, I'm not talking."

Xaria smirked. "So, if I was to ask what your fear was, you'd stay silent, right?"

The tough guy nodded. "Exactly."

Xaria continued to smirk. "Let's test that theory. What are you scared of?"

Ulric then quickly responded, "Free fall."

He then flinched and looked a bit angry. "Wait, this is because of the soda, right?"

She scratched her head. "Yep, just part of the job. I'm sorry. What about you, Ty-"

The tough guy wasn't about to let her continue, as he interrupted her to say, "No, you aren't sorry. I don't buy that for a damn second. You could have just told us what was in those drinks, you know. What if my fear was something really dark and primal, huh?"

Xaria's eyes widened. "OK, jeez, I'm sorry. Sheesh, there's not much I can do now, OK? Calm down."

Ulric took a deep breath and sighed. "Yeah… true. I guess I overreacted a little. But did they really force you to not tell us what was in those sodas to begin with?"

The girl shrugged. "I'm afraid so. Anyway, what's your fear, Tyson?"

The guitarist sighed. "I'm scared of submarines. There's no telling if they'll come part when you're in them. Not cool."

"Thanks, guys. Sorry that you'll have to face your fears sooner or later, but at least they're all out now."

After Xaria picked up all the cans and walked out, there was a few seconds of silence before Ulric grumbled, "Wonderful… that's just great…"

* * *

**(Confessional: The truth hurts. I mean, jeez…)**

**Yannis: **(holds up a picture of Kasimar and shivers fearfully).

**Tyson: **What can I say, submarines are really dangerous, dude.

**Ulric: **(sighs) "Ever since I saw videos of bungee cords snapping, I've been terrified of free fall. Oscar experienced it last season, so he's a braver man than me. And, well, sometimes fear can manifest as anger, which is why I lost it a little. Still, can you really blame me? That was a pretty dirty move. I can only hope no one has any really personal, really traumatic experiences… because that would just be terrible."

**Paul: **(spraying his air freshener around). I'd be **very** surprised if **anybody** didn't know my fear before that challenge… so there's that.

* * *

Helen, Winnie, Xyly, and Quarla were all laying down underneath their blankets. The anti-fun girl was the first to speak. "Finally, sleep. I hope I don't have a dream because dreams are **far **too exciting. Like everything else."

The cat lover responded, "C'mon, Helen! Dreams are fun. Ooh, I hope I have the kitty copter dream again!"

Helen rolled her eyes. "You are a threat to sanity, you energetic loon."

Winnie pouted. "Boy, you're a real stick in the mud, Helen."

Xyly yawned. "Xyly agrees, you should grab life by the Viking helmet horns and live young, wild, and free!"

Quarla rolled her eyes and scowled, "Shut the hell up, you three! We need sleep if we're going to win tomorrow, alright? Then again, none of us will be voted off, anyway. I say we vote off Yannis. After all, he's the second weakest and bullying Paul is too much fun."

The cat lover frowned. "You're a mean spirited hound, Quarla! Yannis and Paul are my friends."

The viking girl shrugged. "Xyly thinks they are nice. Give them a chance."

The aggressive girl groaned. "Ugh, whatever. As long as we don't lose, I guess we won't have to think about it. And how I got stuck bunking with you three weak bitches, I'll **never** know."

Winnie narrowed her eyes. "Umm… we're your teammates."

Before Quarla could interject, there was a knock at the door, causing the aggressive girl to snap, "Oh, piss off! We're tired enough, alright?!"

Ignoring Quarla's complaints, Irene opened the door and walked in with three cans of soda and a beige flask under her left arm and asked, "Hey girls! Enjoying the competition so far? You know, the trees would be happy to meet you!"

Helen rolled her eyes. "Talking to trees is too exci-."

Winnie then interjected, "Hi Irene; how's it hanging?"

The tree hugger smiled. "It's going great; the trees are happy so how can I not be happy?"

The aggressive girl then roared, "Go to hell! I'm trying to get to sleep, dammit!"

Irene bit her lip. "Touchy… well, maybe a soda will give you a reason to smile!

The anti fun girl rolled her eyes. "Smiling is-"

Xyly facepalmed. "Too exciting. Xyly gets it, already!"

With that, Winnie, Quarla and Xyly each took a soda and began to drink while Helen just looked repulsed and drawled, "I hate soda. It's too fun for me."

In response, Irene passed the anti-hun girl a beige flask and said, "I bought you some water!"

Helen nodded. "It's in my favorite color. Yay."

The four girls then quickly finished their drinks. However, once they were done, Quarla looked at Irene suspiciously and asked, "Why did you bring us these drinks anyway? You better tell me!"

Irene twiddled her thumbs. "Just to be nice. Sooo, Quarla, what are you scared of?"

Quarla's reply was quick. "Jellyfish."

Then, she covered her mouth and snarled, "**Are you *bleeping* kidding me?!**"

Irene giggled slightly before asking, "So, what are you scared of, Winnie?"

The cat lover shuddered, but nonetheless responded, "I'm scared of Great 're just too big for me and one of them attacked me once..."

After Winnie gulped, Irene cocked her head and asked, "Oh dear… you're OK, right?"

Winnie took a deep breath and smiled. "Yeah. I'm still scared of them though."

The tree hugger nodded. "I see. So, what about you, Xyly?"

The viking girl gulped uneasily. "Xyly is scared of statues, especially the type that have heads but no faces."

At that point, Quarla grabbed Irene by the shirt in sheer anger and roared, "**How are you making us do this?! Tell me now, or I'm going to murder you in cold blood!**"

The tree hugger gulped and nervously said, "I-It's truth serum! W-Wallace knows how to make it!"

The aggressive girl then let Irene go, allowing Helen to say, "I'm not saying anything."

After a quick deep breath, Irene replied, "Tee hee! I don't even need to ask, as your fear is having fun!"

The anti-fun girl cocked her head. "How did you know?"

The tree hugger gave a cheeky grin and responded, "I just had a sneaking suspicion."

Helen rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

**(Confessional: The debauchery continues…)**

**Irene: **You know, Helen kinda looks like Mrs. Tweedy from Chicken Run.

**Xyly: **I wonder how truth serum is made. (makes a ponderous expression)

**Winnie: **I always liked Irene; she was so funny last season." (gulps) "I'm not looking forward to tomorrow's challenge though…"

**Quarla: **(absolutely enraged) "**That obnoxious tree hugging bitch! When I get a hold of her I'm gonna-**"

**Spider: **(biting his lip) Eh heh, we couldn't show the rest of Quarla's confessional because… what she said might have traumatized children. (shudders)

* * *

Bishop, Eddie, and Zed were relaxing, with Eddie and Bishop in the top bunk and Zed being in the bottom bunk below Eddie. Bishop was the first to speak. "Well, I suppose this is a step up from the Loser Cabin, but somebody of my superior social standing deserves the Champion Cabin."

Zed shrugged. "It ain't so bad, partner. After all, these bunk beds are kinda comfy."

The rich snob rolled his eyes. "First off, **never** call me 'partner'. Second of all, if I had my way, I'd never go within a mile of a hick."

The farmer scratched his head. "Well, that ain't very nice. Why are you so concerned 'bout money anyway?

Bishop shrugged. "In a world where money talks, you have to be rich to succeed."

Zed returned the shrug. "Eh, money ain't that important."

The rich snob looked as if he got punched in the gut. "**Excuse** me? Let me make one thing perfectly clear to you: I'm important because I have money and you are not because you're a farmer. Why do you even want the cash prize anyway?!"

The farmer responded by saying, "Well, I'd like to win the money to buy a new tractor for the farm. And maybe I could buy an automated milking machine so we can milk the cows faster."

Bishop rolled his eyes. "You have no class."

Zed sighed and shook his bunk slightly to get Eddie's attention, but to no avail. So, the farmer shouted, "Hey, Eddie! You there, partner?"

The detective seemed to snap out of his trance then, as he shook his head and responded, "Oh! Yes, I'm here. My apologies. Just thinking about a few things."

Before Zed could question Eddie, there was a knock at the door causing Zed to get up and open the door. Subsequently, Gary walked in with three cans of soda, and the farmer said, "Howdy, Gary."

Bishop sighed and rolled his eyes. "Am I going to get **any** sleep at all tonight?! Ugh, whatever, what do you need?"

Once the three boys were in front of him, Gary offered, "I just thought I'd give you three some celebratory drinks, seeing as you got past the first elimination ceremony. Nothing special or anything."

The detective waved him off. "No thanks, I'm not thirsty."

To contrast, Bishop yelled, "**Gimme, I'm thirsty!**" before snatching a soda.

Zed then cocked his head. "So… what's that there drink, partner?"

After Gary passed the farmer a soda, he responded, "It's just a new recipe I thought up, and you'll be one of the first to try it."

Zed then tipped his hat and added, "Sounds good 'ta me."

After both Bishop and Zed drank the 'soda', Gary asked, "So guys, if I may ask, what exactly are you scared of?"

The rich snob was quick to respond. "Seeing money get burned."

Suddenly, he froze in shock and his expression became almost homicidal as he growled, "**What did you put in the drink, you asshole!?"**

In a brave or stupid display, Gary almost ignored Bishop and replied, "It's truth serum. So, what about you, Zed? Do you have any fears?"

Zed thought for a moment before mumbling, "Well, I'm kinda frightened of riding a bull. They're wild and crazy, y'know?"

After Eddie snapped out of another minor thinking trance to see the fearful expression on Zed's face and the enraged expression on Bishop's face, he added, "Hold on, isn't this a bit unethical? Couldn't you just ask us to admit our fears initially, or even give us the truth serum before we got to the island to figure this out earlier? I am well aware that fear challenges exist in these types of shows, but this is utterly absurd. But, regardless, I didn't drink the soda, so you're not getting anything from me."

"Well, I hate to say this, but we needed to get your fears out for the challenge somehow. Spider and Quana said the producers required it. And as for your fear, you admitted it last season, remember? You're afraid of clowns."

Eddie then facepalmed and groaned. "Ugh. Really, man?"

Gary scratched his head. "Don't worry guys, I made the same mistake. I'm scared of the dark, and that's why I've got a flashlight with me."

This didn't appear to put a damper on Bishop's anger, as he then shouted, "That's not the problem, you dick! Get the hell out of here!"

Gary sighed, but nonetheless listened to Bishop as the three returned to bed.

* * *

**(Confessional: Compliments to the dick!)**

**Eddie: **(shudders) I despise clowns in general. Their make up, colorful wigs and red noses are just plain freaky...

**Bishop: **(enraged) I cannot believe the **_s_heer** audacity that Gary has! How **dare **he do that to me?! When I meet him next...

**Zed: **(sighs) I reckon I'll be seeing a bull tomorrow… dang it.

* * *

Alice, Cherry, Opal, Sasha, and Kim were all laying down. Alice and Kim took the top bunks, Cherry and Sasha were on the bottom bunks, and Opal decided that she would volunteer to sleep on the floor. Or, at least, Kim would have been there, had she not dismissed herself to take what she explained as a walk around the island.

So, after a few seconds, Alice said, "You all did reasonable today; be proud of yourselves. You were behind me, of course, but you did good enough."

Cherry scratched her head. "Thanks... I think. Would it kill you to be a little modest?"

The professional girl shrugged. "I'm not being arrogant as you irrationally imply. Honestly, I am the most valuable member of the team."

The racing girl sighed. "It you insist. Also, sorry you have to sleep on the floor, Opal. I'd give you more room if I felt comfortable with sharing, honestly."

Opal giggled. "No problem! Besides, while I'm down here I can play hopscotch with rubies, sapphires, and emeralds! Hahahaha!"

Cherry giggled, causing Opal to continue, "Sometimes I wish I had a Gorilla Barnús pell; it'd be as prickly as a cactus! Hahaha!"

With that, Opal began barking which caused Alice to pull her pillow over her head and shout, "Shut up, you maniac! Leave us alone!"

Cherry grinned. "Oh, come on, Alice! She's just a little bouncy, that's all. Just like Landrover on maximum suspension! Vrooooom, baby! Yeah!"

Alice groaned, "Seriously, are **any** of you sane?"

* * *

**(Confessional: I hate to say I told you so, Max. Oh, wait, no, I don't!)**

**Alice:** "Ugh, why can't I have one sane person on my team?!"

* * *

After Kim put her stuff in a top bunk and excused herself under the pretense of a simple walk around the island, she walked up to the same area as last night in order to have her second nightly meeting with Tabitha. And, like before, the former chessmistress was there, with a slightly nervous expression.

As such, Kim was the first to speak. "Ah, Tabitha. Good to see you. Shall we?"

Tabitha gulped, but nonetheless nodded, and with that, the two made their second trek into the forest. A few seconds later, Kim said, "So, how have you been? Anything special happen after our first meeting?"

Tabitha looked to be in a ponderous state for a few seconds before saying, "Umm… well, after that meeting on the first night, I was doing the rounds on the vending machines. And there was a guy who stupidly had his arm in the machine. So, I decided to help him out and get his…"

After the former chessmistress sniffed and sighed, Kim cocked her head and asked, "So, you got his hand out? Why? He was the one who tried to cheat the machine, you know. And, wait, who was he anyway?"

Tabitha sniffed. "I guess… I just felt like something came over me… hopefully, it won't happen again. And he had orange and black hair… I never asked what his name was."

Kim giggled. "Seriously? Rheneas did that? Oh, man, what an idiot! I always thought he was such a strong competitor… good to know his delinquent side can kick in at the worst possible times. Heck, he might even be a good goat."

The former chessmistress cocked her head. "Goat?"

The dangerous flirt shrugged. "It's a Survivor term. I watched the Heroes vs. Villains season before auditioning in the first place."

Tabitha nodded. "Ah, I see. You definitely seem to know what you're doing, Kim."

Kim nodded. "Heh, damn straight. I already pulled off a big move no problem an hour or so ago."

Tabitha's eyes widened. "Really? What was it?"

The dangerous flirt smirked. "You know Gordon, right? That drunken perv? Well, he had a 'crush' on a player I don't like very much. So, I buttered him up and told him he should 'confess his love' to said player, and this caused him to chase after her and grope her ass. In front of his whole team! And because of that, I was also able to kinda sorta flirt with another potential goat, Eddie. Urgh… I just wish his relationship with that 'player' wouldn't get in the damn way! I hate her so much…"

The former chessmistress nodded. "I see. And no one knows you did it?"

Kim shrugged. "No one on the team, at least. Unless Spider and Quana are cruel enough to use footage against me. I'm pretty sure that's against the rules though, and hopefully they'll at least follow said rules. Urgh, where's Jeff Probst when you need him?"

Tabitha sighed. "At least they're better hosts than Chris. He broke the rules in every single way he could just to create more drama. And rest assured, I'll do my best to make sure they'll follow the rules."

Kim's eyes widened. "You could do that? Seriously? That'd be great!"

The former chessmistress blushed. "It's the least I could do, I suppose. We strategic girls have to stick together, you know."

Kim smirked. "Heh, I guess you could say that. So, before I go, anything else important happen?"

Tabitha simply shook her head, prompting Kim to continue. "Alright. Well, see you tomorrow. Same place, same time."

After the former chessmistress gave the dangerous flirt a thumbs up, Kim stood up and walked back to the Middle Place cabin. She opened the door without knocking to reveal Lavender handing soda out to her four other cabinmates.

Cherry was the first to react by saying, "Oh, hey, Kim! Have a good walk?"

Kim yawned and smiled. "Yeah. The island's real nice, you know?"

Lavender then turned to the dangerous flirt and said, "Oh, Kim! So you were taking a walk, huh? Must have tired you out, right? Want a soda?"

Kim yawned again. "Nah, I'm too tired."

Alice then cocked her head. "Wait, why do you need to walk around the island anyway? You aren't doing anything weird, right?"

The dangerous flirt waved her off and said, "Oh, no, don't worry. I'd never do that. I just tend to walk around at night to get myself tired. After all, I don't sweat easy and I need my beauty sleep a lot."

With that, Kim walked up to her top bunk, plopped down on the mattress, yawned, and said, "Good night, girls."

At that point, Lavender scratched her head and said, "OK…",

With that, the cheerleader violently shook her head, collected all of the now finished soda cans, and asked, "So, girls, since you're new to the show, the audience is going to want to know things about you. As such, if I may ask, what are you scared of?"

Suddenly, the supposedly sleeping Kim woke up and gasped. "Lavender! Why are you asking us this right before bed? Do you want us to get nightmares?"

With that, the dangerous flirt sniffled and choked out, "I auditioned for this season because I thought you guys would treat us nicer than Chris ever could… but I guess that wasn't true after all."

Lavender gasped in horror. "Oh, no, no! I'm really sorry, that's just what Spider, Quana, and the producers told me to do! I didn't mean to upset you, I swear!"

Kim sighed as a few tears continued to stream down her eyes. "You know, I really shouldn't be surprised. But, to satisfy the **sick lust** you guys get from watching us squirm in fear, I'm afraid of mouse traps. Good night. I truly hope I'll be able to sleep OK now..."

After the dangerous flirt put her head down and prepared to drift off into the realm of sleep, Lavender seemed noticeably unnerved and had a guilt-ridden expression on her face. But, she still asked, "OK, girls, I'm really, **really** sorry for this, but I'm afraid I have to continue. So… what's your fear, Cherry?"

Cherry gulped. "Well, that's an easy one, I'm scared of Brum. That show always gave me the heebie jeebies… it really did."

Lavender nodded. "OK… w-what about you, Opal?"

The crazy Chinese girl grinned. "Bread!"

The cheerleader scratched her head. "Uh… you're scared of bread?"

Opal kept her grin. "No way, silly! Hahaha! I'm scared of robotic penguins that sing the Banana Phone song! Duh!"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Idiots. She's making you reveal them for a fear challenge'. Don't you remember last season and the season before that?"

Sashs shrugged, sighed, and put her head down on her pillow. "It won't make a difference to me. After all, I admitted I'm scared of Giygas last season."

Lavender cocked her head. "OK then, Alice. What are you scared of?"

Alice quickly replied, "I'm scared of hamsters."

Less than a second later, she screamed, "Gah! How?! Why?!"

Lavender sighed. "Wallace whipped up some truth serum. Sorry, but I had to do that because we need that information for a future challenge. You have my apologies. And Kim… I really hope you sleep well."

* * *

**(Confessional: ~Are you a sweet dream, or a beautiful nightmare?~)**

**Alice: **(growls) Lavender is a monster! How could she do that to me? I liked her last season but now I can see she's a demon! Gah!

**Opal: **(singing) ~It's in your eyes, a color fade out! Looks like a new transition!~ (sighs)

**Kim: **(laughs) Oh, man, why didn't I do that last time? That was amazing! And the best part was that I'm totally in the right this time! I mean, tricking someone into revealing their most primal fear? Can you really claim you have the moral high ground after you do something like that? I should be angry that they insist on believing that they're better than me just because they 'do good', and 'fight crime' and all that horse***bleep*.** Well, OK, I am. I'm furious. Especially considering that the whole mouse trap thing? That's not my worst fear. I never, **ever** drank the truth serum. Heck, even last time, I quickly swapped it with some water. I mean, sure, the mouse trap incident in elementary school happened, but… let's just say fear is a **very** primal emotion." (shudders) "Yeah… I'm getting out of here now." (runs out of the confessional with a somewhat panicked look on her face)

* * *

Team Everest was relaxing in the living room foyer of the Champions Cabin while feeling satisfied at their first victory. After a few seconds, Max was the first to speak."Good job, guys! You pulled through like a +5 Battle Axe against a Level 20 monster in D&amp;D!"

Lankston rolled his eyes. "D&amp;D is overrated. But still; good job guys. I could have done a little better, but still, good job."

Fripp began jumping up and down. "Yay! Yay! Yay!"

Rheneas shrugged. "Heh, there's really nothing to it, guys. All that awesomeness comes from years of practice on the art of fire. I'm really hopin' we'll get more challenges like that, y'know?"

Imanda nodded. "Thanks guys, I'm definitely going to earn my 'win a signal fire building challenge on a reality show' badge now!"

Nina grinned akd asked. "Hey, anybody got any marshmallows? We could have a little party! And I could stick the marshmallows up my nose and eat them!"

The blockhead stuck his tongue out. "I once ate a hot dog through my nose!"

Jill chuckled. "Sure, all we need are the marshmallows."

Donny stuck his tongue out. "Yuck, marshmallows are worse than 'The BRG'! Ugh, I'll just get a friggin' soda."

The sarcastic chick then smirked. "Huh, didn't know you were a vegetarian, Donny."

The short dude cocked his head for a second or two before realizing his error. "...Oh, screw you! You know what I meant!"

After Jill chuckled again, Donny headed over to the soda machine and crouched down in front of it before Rheneas said, "Dude, I wouldn't do that if I were you. I tried that and my arm got stuck. Hell, if not for Tabitha, I could still be stuck there."

The sarcastic chick raised her eyebrow. "Whoa, back up! **Tabitha** helped you? The same girl who manipulated people, constantly lied, allied with Kasimar and made Uzuri cry?"

Rheneas nodded. "Yup, that Tabitha.."

Max shook his head. "She's meaner than an orc!"

The pyromaniac scratched his head. "I don't know, guys. She may be a little rough around the edges, but I really don't think she's as bad as people think. I really don't.

Lankston rolled his eyes. "Hmph. Doubtful."

* * *

**(Confessional: Sorry, I lost the key to the door surrounding my heart. Oops!)**

**Rheneas: **(sighs) Look, I know a lot of people really hate Tabitha, but I'm not in that group. It's kinda tough to explain in words, but I just have a feeling she may have a truly kind side. She helped me last night, right? And I remember seeing Kim talk with her on the first day too." (blush) "Yeah, I think she's got some good in her, y'know?" (once he realizes his cheeks are heating up, he shakes his head violently) "A-And b-besides, Kasimar deserves more hatred! He's a complete negative dickhead, you know? Yeah…"

* * *

After a few seconds, there was a knock at the door. A few more seconds later, the door opened to reveal Raven walking in carefully with a tray of eight sodas.

Once she got up to everyone, she chirped, "Hi, everyone! Good job winning the challenge! So, are you enjoying the Champion Cabin?"

Lankston shrugged. "It's passable."

Imanda then nodded. "It's almost as fun as earning my first badge!"

Raven nodded. "Good to hear! Anyway, I thought I'd bring you some complimentary sodas as a small reward for winning the challenge. Care for one?"

In response, everyone took a soda and opened them. And, although Lankston seemed to have trouble opening his soda, the others seemed to be rather content with the taste of the soda.

After everyone threw their sodas away, Raven asked, "Sooo… Imanda, what are you afraid of?"

Imanda's reply was quick. "Being stuck on a canoe in the middle of a lake. ...Why did I just say that?"

Raven then continued. "So, Rheneas, what about you?"

The pyromaniac's reply was also fast. "I'm afraid of bats. ...Wait, what?!"

The shy girl cocked her head. "I see. And Nina, what about you?"

Nina responded with a pout. "I'm afraid of soap! It buuuuuurns!"

Raven then turned to a concerned-looking Max and asked, "So, how about you, Max?"

Max gulped, but still quickly said, "I'm afraid of skeletons. ...Gah! How are you doing that? Seriously, that's totally not high-technicaaaaaaaaaaal!"

Raven giggled before saying, "It's because of Wallace's latest invention: truth serum. So, what's your fear, Jill?"

Jill gulped. "I-I'm afraid of roller coasters. ...Darn it!"

Donny then got a determined glint in his eye and proclaimed, "I'm not saying anything, alright? That's not gonna happen!"

The shy girl cocked her head. "Sooo… what are you scared of, Donny?"

The short dude shuddered. "Really heavy wrestlers. T-They're just so big. ...Oh, come on! You've gotta be kidding!"

With that, Raven turned her attention to her final target and asked, "So, Lankston. what is it you fear the most?"

Lankston shrugged. "I'm not telling."

The shy girl scratched her head. "Um… what's your biggest fear?"

The condescending one smirked. "None of your business."

Raven cocked her head. "Err… what gives you the creepies?"

Lankston laughed. "Well, that's for me to know and you to guess, isn't it? Now please leave. I want to get some sleep."

Raven then gulped, nodded, and left the building while the others gaped at Lankston.

Ultimately, Max was the first to speak. "How on earth did you resist the truth serum?"

Lankston smirked. "Simple, I didn't drink it. You may now begin bowing down to me."

* * *

**(Confessional: Tricky tricky!)**

**Lankston: **Yep; I'm just **that** good.

**Donny: **(frowns) OK, while Lankston was smart enough to not drink the truth serum, he doesn't have to be boastful about it and rub it in.

**Imanda: **(sighs) I'm **not** looking forward to the next challenge.

**Nina: **Ooh, I found some more of that juice in the bin! (takes out a can of the truth serum soda and pours it over her head).

* * *

The next morning the contestants were eating breakfast, and they instantly noticed that they had been given different quality meals. When they all sat down, Gary explained that he was cooking for the winners, Raven for the second place team and Chef Hatchet for the losers. Currently most of the contestants were feeling nervous about the next challenge, but one particular contestant was feeling extra confident: Lankston.

After a few seconds, he bragged, "Yes, indeed, it really does come in handy to have such nigh endless intelligence like I do."

Fripp grinned. "Like Gorrest Fump!"

Lankston rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Jill then said, with a frown, "You really don't have to be so big headed about it. Hooray, you got lucky by not doing something. Fantastic. Have a cookie."

Before Lankston could responded. Spider and Quana entered the mess hall. Once inside, they noticed the somber and grim expressions on the contestant's faces and collectively sighed, knowing that no one was pleased with the stunt they helped pull last night.

Spider was the first to speak. "Yeah, we screwed up, guys. We're **really **sorry. Lavender came to us looking extremely guilty, and that's when we realized we went too far. Well, I guess we'd better come clean. First and foremost, the challenge today is **not** the fear challenge."

All of the contestants were taken aback by such news, and Quarla looked ready to kill them. In fact, she had to be restrained by both Helen and Ulric as she started dropping all sorts of curse-related bombs all over the mess hall. It took about a minute, but after her long, profanity-laced rant, she finally decided to ease up and let the two continue.

This little freak-out caused the two to almost break down in tears, and Spider didn't feel good enough to continue, so Quana took a deep breath and said, "Yeah… So, anyway, our real challenge for today is something completely different. You're going to be building flying machines!"

At that, Max brightened up. "Cool."

Thanks to a positive reaction, the Hispanic girl continued. "There are a large amount of supplies for constructing your own makeshift flying vehicle. The challenge is who can make a vehicle that can go the highest from one blast of thrust, kind of like a rocket ship. You can make any design you want as long as it works."

Quana cleared her throat. "You have six and a half hours to make something that can really propel itself upwards, and you must also make sure it can land safely as one person per team will be riding it. Additionally, you cannot sabotage other teams or add weapons onto your vehicles. So, get ready to start building because your challenge starts now!"

After Quana blew an airhorn, the teams quickly ran out of the mess hall. Within a couple of seconds they were outside, ready to start building.

Finally, Spider had recovered, and he concluded by saying, "And so, the third challenge has begun! Who will soar and who will fall? Find out when we return to Total Drama Letterama!"


	7. Day 3: Part 2: T-Minus Five To Disaster!

AN: Hey, guys, DarkShockBro here! Well, here we are, the second part of the third episode! And someone's going home! Will it be the same person, or will things switch up a little this time? You'll have to read to find out! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Spider and Quana were standing on the Dock of Shame, yet they looked a little unnerved. As such, it took a few seconds before Quana spoked up and said, "H-Hey, welcome back to Total Drama Letterama! If you are just joining us then… uh, you didn't miss much! R-Right, my little arachnid?"

Spider gulped but nodded and continued, "Y-Yeah! Anyway, today's challenge is building flying vehicles! In a few hours, we'll see which vehicle can go the highest, and the team who created that machine will win. Nothing too complicated. Anyway, let's see how the teams are doing, shall we?"

* * *

**(Confessional: Tooootally not suspicious.)**

**Lankston:** (ponders) Hmm… Fripp didn't admit his fear either. Eh, I guess I could get him to tell me even though there won't be a fear challenge. Can't say I'm not curious as to what's going on in the warped mind of that blockhead.

**Max:** This is a challenge I could do well in, as I'm pretty good at building things that are totally high-technicaaaaal! I mean, sure, I'm better at robotics than engineering but I've got mad skills all the same.

**Xyly:** (sighs) Xyly thinks this challenge is not going to be easy. Xyly was never very good in electronics class.

**Cherry:** I am so riding our vehicle, 'cause love going super duper fast! Bingo wingo, baby!

* * *

A few seconds after Team Mongolia gathered around together, Alice was the first to speak. "OK, here's how it's going to work. We're going to make our machine lightweight with a lot of thrusting power so that it can get as high as possible."

Subsequently, Cherry raised her hand and asked, "Can I be the leader this time? I think I could be good at this! I've built a stock car before, so I'm sure I could build a rocket or some other type of flying machine!"

Alice pouted in response, "No, I'm the leader! I am the best! I am the strongest! I am the smartest and by extension, the mea-best candidate for leading us to victory after victory! Yeah, that's it!"

After sighing and rolling his eyes, Bishop said, "Uh huh, sure. As for me, however, I vote that Cherry has a go. You led last time, so it's only fair that somebody else has a go at leading."

* * *

**(Confessional: Cup o' Jo, anyone?)**

**Bishop:** Truthfully, I dislike Cherry as well, but getting Alice angry is quite satisfactory in itself. And besides, Cherry could either do well and lead us to victory, or fail, which would cause her to get she'll get voted off, so as long as I stay under the radar, I'll be safe for at least one more day.

* * *

After Bishop's comment, Alice stomped her foot on the ground and whined, "But I want to lead!"

Zed shrugged. "I don't see no problem with Cherry leading."

The seemingly professional girl pointed an accusing finger at the farmer and yelled, "That's a double negative, you uneducated hick!"

At that point, Eddie spoke up. "Perhaps we could simply vote for the leader. Is that alright with everyone?"

After being met with shrugs and general indifference, the detective continued. "Alright. Hands up if you want Alice to lead."

In response, Alice raised her hand, allowing Eddie to nod and say, "I see. Excellent. Hands up if you want Cherry to lead."

Everyone minus Alice and Sasha raised their hands, causing Eddie to cock his head and ask, "Sasha, are you going to vote?"

Sasha continued to play on her DS and muttered, "C'mon, do a barrel roll! Seriously, I hit the right buttons!"

After Eddie waved his hand in front of Sasha's face for a few seconds, the gamer girl shook her head, paused her game, and looked up at Eddie. Then, the detective said, "Ah good, you're back. Anyway, we're voting for a leader for this challenge, Sasha. It's between Alice and Cherry. Who do you want to lead?"

With that, the gamer girl put her DS in her pocket and responded, "Oh, I vote for Cherry. Alice led us last time, after all."

The detective nodded. "Alright, the case has been cracked! Cherry, you're our leader!"

This energy caused Opal to giggle and shout, "Yay, Cherry! You show that panty raiding plumber who's boss!"

With that, Alice twitched a few times and she took a deep breath to calm herself down. Sadly, that calming period didn't last long as Opal decided to add, "Hey, your face looks like a pufferfish!"

* * *

**(Confessional: Do I feel puffy? Well, do ya, punk?)**

**Alice:** (groans) Opal is just plain crazy! It's like she has Tourettes Syndrome or something! Urgh, why am I the only sane one here!

**Opal:** (bouncing up and down) "Alice should learn to have fun! After all, it's better to be a wet carrot than a dry one! Hahahaha!"

**Kim: **(testily) So, my strategy last time was a total bust, because the Indian Nigger and the vengeful quiet nigger proved that I was right in assuming all of their kind are foul monsters. I just hope I'll have a lighter nearby so I can **burn** that note before I get angry enough to make it again." (takes a deep breath, and her tone decreases in severity) But, whatever. Anyway, I remember badmouthing Tabitha early on last time. Well, I can't exactly do that this time, but what I **can** do is admit that I'm here to play this game harder than her. I want to show the world exactly what I'm capable of, and my goal this time is to place higher than Tabitha, which means I have to get to the finale. But you know what? I know I can do it. And as for my strategy? (winks and blows a kiss at the audience before saying, in a more sultry voice) Well, I don't want to spoil the fun just yet.

**Cherry:** Leading the team should be fun! It'll be just like watching a NASCAR race!

* * *

Jill, Lankston, Imanda, Fripp, Max, and Rheneas were all grouped together, as if they were deciding who would lead. Jill was the first to speak. "So, what are we going to do, huh? Because I have a sneaking suspicion that the flying machine won't build itself for us."

Imanda scratched her head. "Does anybody here know about engineering? I haven't earned my 'build a complex machine' yet, so I'm afraid I can't help."

Max smirked. "I can! I build robots back home, so this shouldn't be too hard. It'll be totally high-technicaaaaaaal!"

Lankston rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. I've got this one, rest assured. I'm a super genius, so I can do anything."

The ubernerd scratched his head. "Well… we could lead together."

The condescending one was blunt. "No, I'm leading. You guys need me."

Rheneas sighed. "Honestly? I vote for Max. He's nicer to be around than Lankston."

Donny nodded. "I agree."

Fripp pouted. "C'mon, guys! Let Lanky plead!"

Lankston rolled his eyes. "It's Lankston. **Lankston!** How is that complicated?!"

The blockhead cocked his head. "Com-pla-ka-tid?"

The condescending one facepalmed. "Forget it."

Nina then grinned and started dumping the oil container over her head and chriped, "Cool, they've got oil! I smell so stinky! Yay!"

The pyromaniac then held his nose and proclaimed, "Oh, jeez, no arguments there. Seriously, take a flippin' bath!"

The messy girl pouted. "But baths are scary!"

Jill then spoke up. "That reminds me, what are you scared of Lankston?"

Lankston put his hands behind his head with a confident expression. "Not telling. Mainly because I'm fearless."

The sarcastic chick rolled her eyes. "Yeah, OK. And Fripp has a brain."

Fripp pouted. "Hey!"

Imanda then added. "You can tell us, Lankston. After all, there isn't going to be a fear challenge, at least from what I can tell."

The condescending one shrugged. "Why don't you ask Fripp? He didn't admit his fear either and he's dumb enough to tell you."

Fripp grinned. "Aw, thanks, Lanky! Well, I'm scared of homework. It's too hard! Even Gorrest Fump and all of his peas and carrots couldn't solve multiplication!"

Donny rolled his eyes. "You know, that fear doesn't really surprise me. So, Max, what do we do?"

Max put his hand under his chin. "Well, we should get some pipes to use as thrusters and something to act as the main chassis, perhaps a sofa? We'll need some fuel as well, but I think we'll be able to find that rather easily."

Lankston rolled his eyes. "I doubt it'll work since I'm not leading."

The short dude then snapped, "Shut up! Seriously, put a sock in it!"

* * *

**(Confessional: ~All I want for Christmas is a pair of socks!~ …Who wrote this?!)**

**Rheneas:** Lankston's ego kinda bugs me, but he's my teammate so there isn't much I can really do about it. Besides voting him off, of course. I don't want to lose, of course, but I wouldn't cry if he got the boot if we did, you get me?

**Fripp: **(sings) ~Lanky is my bestest friend! Bestest friend! Bestest friend! He means more to me than peas and carr- (gets punched out of the confessional)

**Imanda:** Hey, maybe I can earn my 'get airborne' badge after this challenge!

* * *

Helen, Winnie, and Tyson were all walking together in an attempt to help build the flying machine. Helen was the first to speak, or rather drone, "I want no part in this challenge. Flying high in the sky at a very fast speed is **far** too excitin-"

Before the anti-fun girl could even finish, Winnie chirped, "Come on, Helen, give it a try! You might even enjoy yourself!"

Tyson nodded. "Yeah, don't doubt it until you try it dudette."

Helen rolled her eyes. "I hate enjoying myself; I love having a boring time. And don't call me a dudette. It's **far** too exciting."

"Sorry." Apologized Tyson.

Ulric narrowed his eyes. "If you don't participate, you'll be the one voted off if we lose. You know that, right?"

The anti-fun girl gave an emotionless sigh. "Fine, I'll help. What do you crazy people want me to do?"

Paul stepped in at that point and said, "We need to gather parts for our flying vehicle; I suggest that-"

After Quarla punched him the chest again, she aggressively proclaimed, "Piss off, germophobe! We don't need a flippin' fairy leading us! We need a strong leader like me! Anyway, we'll need our vehicle to be streamlined, robust and it must have enough of a blast off to get as high as is possible without us suffocating due to the lack of atmosphere. Got it?!"

Meanwhile, Yannis was quickly drawing something in his notepad, and right after Quarla finished her speech, he handed it to Winnie. Then, the cat lover said, "Whoa, this looks like a pretty good idea, Yannis! So, I guess we're going to need a dentist's chair, right?"

The aggressive girl then snatched the notebook from Winnie and snapped, "Gimme that! So, you draw designs quickly, huh, wimp? Fine, I guess we can build this, but if it fails you're the one getting voted off! Got it?!"

Yannis nodded, and then left to gather supplies from all the piles of junk and parts that were lying around. A few seconds later, Ulric cocked his head and asked, "What makes you think you won't be the one voted off? Myself and others don't much like your bullying ways, you know. Seriously."

Quarla's response was casual. "I'm a strong member of the team. You need me to win the challenges. After all, in these shows, we have to cut off the weak links to become stronger. It's as simple as that."

The tough guy responded by glaring at the aggressive girl and shooting bag, "I don't care. Causing grievous bodily harm to people isn't, and will never be something I endorse. Seriously, you treated Paul like vermin!"

Quarla shrugged. "He's the weakest member of the team. I'm just letting him know that. Besides, it's really fun!"

Paul sighed. "Not to me it isn't."

Xyly then spoke up. "Xyly thinks you're a bit mean."

Quarla shrugged. "Aren't results what matter in life? Besides, in this world, the weak should serve the strong. That's the only way things get done."

The viking girl sighed. "Xyly sees your logic but thinks it isn't very nice. Well, Xyly shall now go and get some parts."

With that, Tyson said, "Looks like its just us left, dudette. Why don't we just chill?"

Quarla frowned. "No chance. Be useful and help me look for tools, got it?!"

The guitarist shrugged. "That works too dudette."

* * *

**(Confessional: Duuuude, the 90s were like that, man!)**

**Tyson:** You know, maybe Quarla has layers. She could be sensitive deep down and tries being aggressive to hide that. Innocent until proven guilty right, dudes? (plays a tune on his guitar).

**Paul:** This is why I'm homeschooled: to avoid bullies. Well; it's mostly to avoid germs and dirt, but still! Bullies are a part of the reason!

**Quarla:** (smirks) If I find some pliers I can scare Paul by saying I'll rip his teeth out. ...Maybe I'll even do it. Who knows? (laughs).

**Xyly: **(scratches her head) Xyly isn't sure what to think of Quarla. She's nice to Xyly but mean to Paul and Yannis. Hmm… maybe Xyly should wait and see.

* * *

Alice walked up to Cherry, who was currently inspecting a crate, and said, "I don't see why we are making our flying vehicle out of a crate. It'd break apart in seconds."

Cherry responded, "But it's a good shape. The thrusters will be underneath it so we'll have fully powered upwards momentum. It'll be all like va va vrooooom!"

The professional girl sighed. "I still say I should have been in charge."

Opal then ran up with orange and green paint and chirped, "I found some paint! Can I paint the crate?"

Alice then snapped, "No!"

Cherry sighed and added, "I'm leader and I say yes. Go ahead but wait until we finish constructing the vehicle itself."

The crazy Chinese girl then saluted, "Got it, 迷你! Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A, Select, Pingas!"

Alice sighed. "She's mad."

Bishop then added. "At least she isn't so uptight."

The seemingly professional girl snapped, "Shut up, Bishop! I need personal space!"

Alice stormed away while Bishop raised an amused eyebrow and asked, "Wonder what rattled her cage?"

Opal then popped up and shouted, "Hamsters!

* * *

**(Confessional: Poodles! See, I can do it too.)**

**Bishop: **Hamsters? ...I don't know why, but I get the feeling that may be important.

**Cherry:** This is fun! I'm really in the zone! And honestly, we don't have any real bad campers here. We're all solid players in our own way, and that's great! Bingo wingo, baby!

* * *

After a little more work time, Cherry turned to her team and proclaimed, "We're going to need a button to activate the engines, preferably a big red one. Can somebody give me a hand with the wiring?"

Bishop waved her off. "Pass; I'm going to gather more parts."

Zed sighed and admitted, "I wouldn't know the first thing about wiring up that do-dad."

However, when it seemed like no one could help, Sasha finally took a deep breath, paused her game, and said, "I'll help. I know a bit about electronics, as I was a video game addict since I was three years old."

Cherry grinned. "Thanks Sasha."

Zed then scratched her head and asked, "If you don't mind me asking, who's the pilot going to be? Because I'd rather it not be me."

Opal grinned. "But it would be fun, Zed! It's like shakin' your booty!" Laughed Opal as

She then began to dance and shake her ass which made Zed pull his straw hat over his eyes in embarrassment.

* * *

**(Confessional: ~Shake it like a saltshaker!~)**

**Zed: **(looks very conflicted and nervous). I apologize if I ain't allowed to say this on TV, but Opal sure can shake it. (chuckles nervously).

**Cherry:** (chuckles) "I think Opal's great. She's just so off-the-wall, that it's amazing.

* * *

After a few minutes, most of the group seemed to disperse, leaving only Eddie and Sasha left. Once Eddie noticed this, he walked up to Sasha and asked, "How are you, Sasha? Recovering from last night decently?"

The gamer girl sighed. "I'm still kind of reeling from it, but I'm OK. Doing this is really helping me distract myself while the mental pain subsides, you know?"

Eddie smiled. "Very good. I hope you will never have to be put in an uncomfortable position like that again."

Sasha sighed again. "You could say that again. Sheesh."

Then, after a few seconds of the detective twiddling his thumbs in nervousness, he managed to say, "So… do you mind if I tell you something?"

The gamer girl shrugged. "I don't see why not. We're friends, after all."

Eddie then sat down, took a few deep breaths and finally said, "I want to find out more about Kim."

In response, Sasha's eyes widened to the size of saucers and she stammered out, "E-E-Eddie! I d-didn't think you were that kind of guy!"

The detective sighed and shook his head, but managed to continue. "I'm not. She talked to me last night… and although she did a very good job at hiding it, I believe there is something that is truly disturbing her. And, as a detective, I cannot leave a mystery unsolved!"

The gamer girl cocked her head. "What gave you that idea?"

Eddie sighed. "Well… she was rather blunt in telling me that you were alright after I told her was concerned about you. She was very kind before I mentioned you. ...That just struck me as odd. And it didn't appear to be a result of jealousy either."

Sasha put her hand on her chin. "That doesn't seem too strange, honestly. But, then again, you were the one who talked with her twice, and I haven't really talked to her at all, so you'd probably know better than me."

The detective nodded. "Most likely, if my deductions are correct. Also, as a result of my latest case… I may not spend as much time with you as I usually would, unfortunately. However, I would argue that this is actually a positive, given that we are already friends. No harm in branching out, right?"

The gamer girl sighed. "Are you sure, Eddie? You know I'm not good with socializing…"

Eddie smiled. "You'll do fine. And it's not like I'm leaving. We're on the same team, so we're bound to have lots of conversations with each other. It's just… you understand, right?"

Sasha sighed. "Yeah. Just be careful, OK?"

Then, she giggled. "Heh, you could never resist a 'mystery', huh?"

The detective kept his smile. "Never have, never will."

* * *

**(Confessional: Whatever helps you sleep at night, buddy.)**

**Eddie:** (smiles) "That went along pretty swimmingly. I am glad that I was able to tell her about my latest case before the challenge ended, and I am glad that she took it pretty well. She truly is a good friend. And as for Kim?" (sighs) "I'm almost certain I have no chance with her, but this is a chance to broaden my horizons and solve some very complicated mysteries. And since I already solved the mystery of who to select as the leader for this challenge, I feel like I am truly ready to tackle tougher mysteries." (determined) "And I'm not going to fail this t-" (shakes his head violently) "Um, yeah, I'm not going to fail!"

**Sasha:** (giggles) "Ah, Eddie, always talking about mysteries. Still… this is weird even by his standards. Plus, I'm not sure how to feel about Kim, honestly." (sighs) "Well, Eddie does have a good head on his shoulders, so I'm sure he knows what he's doing… hopefully."

* * *

Max, Donny, and Nina were crowding around the sofa to make sure the thrusters were connected to the sofa and fuel tank. After a few seconds, Max said, "Good job, guys! I think the thrusters are properly fastened."

Donny smiled. "Thanks, Max."

However, he promptly recoiled and held his nose and proclaimed, "OK, seriously, Nina, you reek! And you've barely done anything!"

Nina grinned. "Aw, thanks!"

She then grabbed Donny and gave him a hug. This forced him face first into her armpit, and she didn't release him for about ten seconds. When she finally let go, the short dude staggered on the spot before dropping to his knees by a bush and vomiting.

The messy girl then frowned. "Poor guy, he just doesn't appreciate my smelliness."

Lankston sighed. "Come on, guys. Nina, take a bath, and focus on helping the team instead of getting yourself even messier. Donny, I'm sure you could do better in terms of bolting."

After Donny managed to get to his feet, he spat back, "I don't see you doing much better. And you aren't the one who got a face full of Nina's armpit, shorty!"

The condescending one rolled his eyes. "I may be the second shortest here, but you're shorter than me. You have no right to call **anyone** short, you kn-"

He was interrupted by an uppercut to the chin.

* * *

**(Confessional: Real mature…)**

**Donny:** (sighs) OK, maybe I got a little too angry... but I'm sensitive about my height OK?! Seriously, I'm always looked down on back home because I'm small. ...Shut up, it's totally a good excuse!" (realizes what he just said) "Wait… ah, ***bleep*!"**

**Lankston:** How dare he do that? He could have crippled the team by hurting me!

**Jill:** (giggles) Awesome punch, Donny! ...What? Lankston had it comi-

* * *

Max winced after Donny punched out Lankston, and said, "C'mon guys, we're a team! There's no need to fight."

Rheneas nodded. "Right on. We've gotta burn the gasoline, not each other, get me?"

Jill nodded in response as she walked past holding a can of gasoline. Then, she asked, "Should we put the gas in the fuel tank yet?"

Max stepped in. "Not yet, we'll leave that for last. For now, we've still got to finish building the real deal. We'll have to make sure the thrusters are stable... but since a test run isn't a possibility, I'm worried that somebody may get hurt. I calculate the odds of the pilot getting hurt as nineteen to one."

Imanda smiled. "Those are still pretty good chances of being safe."

The ubernerd sighed. "Yeah, but I'd like it to be one hundred percent safe. You know, like how having a negative ten armour class makes you very impervious to damage in D&amp;D."

Fripp then grinned. "I can count to three! Seven, Thirteen, Twelve!"

Max lightly chuckled. "Err, that's cool, Fripp."

The blockhead kept his grin. "Hey, I've got a secret!"

The ubernerd scratched his head. "Err… OK."

Fripp cocked his head while jumping up and down. "Want to hear it? Do you wanna? Do you?"

Max then replied, "Yes, I do!"

The blockhead's expression suddenly got rather serious. "You can't tell anyone else the secret, OK?"

The ubernerd nodded. "I promise I won't tell."

Fripp took a deep breath and then walked up to Max's ear. Once he was close enough, he whispered, "Readly? I know this may seem crazy… but I… have a nose."

The blockhead then laughed after he pulled away. "Crazy, right?"

* * *

**(Confessional: … *sighs*)**

**Fripp:** Mr. Camera, sometimes I wish I could be on TV. That would be fun! I could just sit on a chair in front of a camera, take a deep breath, and talk about…"

"Peacocks! ...What? Did you think I was going to talk about something else?" (giggles) "You're so silly!"

**Rheneas:** (facepalms) Do I want to know what Fripp just said? Yeah, didn't think so.

**Max: **(scratches his head) Fripp may have, err, the intelligence of a small child, but he's nice enough. And that's what matters."

* * *

After Fripp whispered in Max's ear, Nina shouted, "Ooh, ooh! Wanna know a secret of mine? I'm enjoying this contest so much that I haven't bathed in months!"

Max scratched his head. "But it's only the third day!"

The messy girl grinned. "I know! That's the best part! Ooh, I wonder how deep my finger can get into Mr. Nosey!"

She then picked her nose and leaned back to the stench of her armpits could plague the air around her team.

* * *

**(Confessional: Nothing is sacred…)**

**Lankston:** Why?! Why?! Why?!

**Donny:** No wonder Nina's afraid of soap. (sniffs) "Oh no… she must have farted in here a few minutes ago… going down!" (pukes in the toilet)

* * *

Winnie and Yannis were working on their team's flying vehicle. They had repaired the dentist's chair and were now attaching the fuel tank to the back of the chair. After a few seconds, Winnie said, "I never really considered myself an engineering sort of girl. I always thought I was more like a cat girl, or neko girl, if we're using the Japanese term here. Heck, I even have some feline characteristics."

Yannis' eyes widened, and he then beckoned her to continue, causing Winnie to say, "Well, I like getting scratched behind the ears! My real ears, not my kitty head band."

The silent dude nodded and straightened his bow tie a little before Winnie gulped and said, "Say, Yannis. If I may ask, and I hope this isn't a bad question, but... what's your ethnicity? I'm sorry, but can't quite tell."

Yannis smiled as he wrote something down in his notebook and handed it to Winnie. Then, Winnie said, "Oh, so you're Indian African Canadian! Cool! As for me, I'm just Canadian."

Quarla then interrupted their little conversation to scream, "Hey, wimps! Stop goofing off and **get to work**! You two are now on gathering duty, and I'll start constructing the engine. Ulric! Helen! Give me a hand **now**!"

The four listened to the aggressive girl's commands. However, after a few seconds, Helen sighed and droned, "I hate making things. It's **far** too exciting."

Ulric rolled his eyes. "Ugh, is breathing too exciting for you?!"

The anti-fun girl returned the eye roll."Don't tell jokes. They're **far **too exci-."

The aggressive girl then stepped in. "Hey, stop talking and help me get this engine built already! My uncle owns and auto shop so I know I'm doing, but I'll need you two to told it in place while I weld it on."

Ulric gulped. "That's... kinda dangerous."

Quarla smirked. "Heh heh heh, everything worth doing is dangerous!"

* * *

**(Confessional: This can only end well.)**

**Yannis:** (holds up a picture of Winnie and smiles. He then holds up a picture of Quarla and frowns).

**Ulric:** It turns out Quarla did know exactly what she was doing, but still, she could have melted my flippin' hands off! Not cool!

**Tyson:** Quarla knows how to lead, but she's totally temperamental. She should just chill, y'know? Total harshness.

* * *

After sitting down for a few seconds, Paul asked, "What should I do?"

Quarla responded by snapping, "Piss off! We don't need your help, you weakling!"

Helen rolled her eyes. "Correct. Your germ induced freak outs are **far **too exci-."

Ulric stepped in to shout, "Hey, leave him alone, you two! Seriously!"

However, Paul had already walked away with a dejected expression.

* * *

**(Confessional: Brutal and boring, the gruesome twosome.)**

**Helen:** Paul is **far **too exciting. He is also an idiot.

**Paul:** (sniffs). I came to this show to cure my 'little problem' and make friends... but Quarla is really treating me like how Kasimar treated Lavender and Spider. I'm starting to wonder if she is nice deep down. Maybe she isn't...

**Winnie:** Poor Paul.

* * *

Tyson, with a bunch of nuts and bolts in his hands, walked up to Quarla and asked, "Quarla, why do you treat Paul like dirt?"

The aggressive girl shrugged. "He's weak. Only the strongest can and will survive."

The guitarist frowned. "I can only describe you by using the most awful word in the English language: uncool."

Helen nodded. "I like that word. being cool is **far **too exciting and anyone who willingly calls themselves cool should be locked in an asylum. Forever."

Tyson sighed. "Dang, such harshness."

* * *

**(Confessional: Don't try to play the peacekeeper, buddy. It's called Total Drama.)**

**Tyson:** (sighs) I don't know what's worse: Quarla being a bully or Helen dissing cool people and fun in general. Either way, their behavior just ain't cool...

* * *

Opal was painting Team Mongolia's crate vehicle orange and green. A second or two later, she started singing, "~Paint the crate, paint the crate, paint the crate!~ Hey, that rhymes! Hahahaha!"

Alice sighed and rolled her eyes before saying, "Ugh, nobody cares!"

Cherry, on the other hand, smiled and chirped, "Good job, Opal! That paint job looks totally va va vroooom! I've got some red paint, so how about we paint some flame stripes on it? They'll make us go faster! Bingo wingo, baby!"

The professional girl's response was blunt. "No, they won't."

Zed nodded. "I reckon Alice is right."

Cherry sighed. "Guys, it was just a joke."

Sasha, after her talk with Eddie, finally felt comfortable at this point to ask, "So, Cherry, you're the pilot, right? 'Cause I don't really want to go up that high. I really don't..."

The racer girl nodded. "Sure! And I've got my vintage racer helmet for protection!"

The farmer then added. "I think you'll need a parachute. A fall from up there would probably hurt."

Bishop rolled his eyes. "No, really?"

Zed nodded. "Yep. It's because of gravity, ya see."

The rich snob groaned. "Ugh, I was being sarcastic, you hick!"

Opal laughed. "A hick is like a tick: they bite!"

Shen then bit Bishop on the finger, causing him to recoil and snap, "Ow! Get off me, you tactless peasant! I do not much appreciate being bitten!"

Zed shrugged. "She's just playing around."

The rich snob groaned. "Oh, shut up!

Then, Bishop picked a parachute up, tossed it to his teammates, and bluntly stated, "Here's a parachute. No need to thank me."

* * *

**(Confessional: ~'Cause I'm free! Free fallin'!~)**

**Zed:** I get the feeling that Bishop don't really like me. Is it my shirt?

**Opal:** ~Ooh eee, ooh ah ah, ting tang, walla walla bing bang!~ Yay! (giggles)

**Eddie:** (sighs) Oh dear, Bishop has a short temper. Then again, so does Alice. I truly hope their fuses don't get set off in the near future. Our team is very strong, so to have our dynamic be destroyed by anger… it would be terrible.

**Kim:** (giggles) You know, if I realized that Bishop and Alice would just go ballistic every five seconds, I would have brought a microwavable package of popcorn with me! This is too much fun! ...And yes, I know popcorn isn't good for my figure. Whatever. I only eat it about once a month, and I hate movies anyway. (her voice becomes more sensual) Besides, as you can tell, that popcorn hasn't decreased my sexiness one bit. (winks and giggles)

* * *

Max stood right in front of the now almost finished machine, clapped his hands, and then addressed his team by saying, "OK, everyone, I believe that we are finished. Now all we need to do is choose a pilot."

Lankston instantly raised his hand and said, "Not it."

Rheneas smirked. "Funny, I recall you saying that you could do anything. Are you all hot air and no flame, buddy?"

The condescending one shrugged. "Please. I could do this in my sleep if I wanted to. I just think one of you may appreciate the opportunity to prove you are almost as great as me."

Nina frowned. "Not me, that sofa is too clean! I wish you guys hadn't sprayed it with air freshener! Seriously, now I can't be the pilot anymore!"

Donny facepalmed. "Are you kidding me, Nina?!"

The messy girl grinned. "Nope! I'm a stinky girl! Hey, wanna smell my armpits again?!"

Before the short dude could retort, Nina lifted her arms, allowing Donny to catch a whiff of the stank. He then proceeded to run over to a nearby shrub and puke in it.

Imanda's eyes widened. "Donny, are you alright?"

After a few more sickly seconds, Donny violently shook his head and came back to the group. "Ugh, Nina is **sick!** ...But as for pilots, I think I could give it a go."

The girl scout nodded. "That sounds good to me. I don't think I'm ready to earn my 'pilot a flying machine' badge yet."

Donny scratched his head. "Honestly, what badges doesn't your scout troop have?"

Imanda shrugged. "We don't have one for 'puking because of a skunk.'"

The short dude responded by harshly glaring at the girl scout, which caused her to blush and give him a sheepish grin.

* * *

**(Confessional: It could also be vomiting, throwing up, losing your lunch, I could go all day, honestly.)**

**Donny: **(angry) Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

**Imanda: **There also isn't a badge for painting a dictionary.

**Jill: **(rolls her eyes) Uh huh. Because knot tying is worth a reward, but puking? No chance. I will never understand girl scouts.

* * *

In an attempt to defuse the tension between Imanda and Donny, Max quickly added, "So, it's settled, then: Donny is our pilot. I feel that we can at least nab second place, but we shouldn't get overconfident because something may go wrong. Yeah, my party in D&amp;D got defeated by low level wizards more than once. Those status effects are nasty!"

Lankston smirked. "Relax, so as long as I'm on this team we'll never lose."

Rheneas groaned. "Oh, shut up, dude. You're worse than a stray spark of massive heat from a campfire!"

Fripp grinned. "No, Lanky's right!"

The condescending one just about lost it there. "**It's Lankston, you braindead, simpering, childish, pathetic moron! Lankston! Lankston! Get it right!"**

The pyromaniac stepped in. "Fripp, Lankston is right."

This caused Lankston to calm down quickly. "Ah, thank you, Rheneas. It's good to see **someone** has a brain."

Rheneas smirked. "Absolutely. You aren't lanky at all, man. But you **are** short."

Lankston fumed while the others laughed, even Donny, causing Lankston to angrily ask, "Hey, why the hell are you laughing?"

The short dude smirked. "Short jokes are fine when they aren't aimed at me or other dwarfs."

The condescending one was about to lose it again, but instead, he smirked, walked over to Nina, and said, "Hey, Nina. I think Donny could use a hug. Don't you?"

This caused the messy girl to grin and run towards Donny while saying, "Give me a hug, Donny!"

The short dude proceeded to scream and run away.

* * *

**(Confessional: D'aww, how lovely!)**

**Rheneas:** (shrugs) Lankston would probably be tolerable is he wasn't so arrogant and condescending. Still, he's definitely not as bad as Kasimar or Nakia. And Nina? ...Man, poor Donny. Jeez, if we lose, I'm not sure who to vote off between the two.

**Nina:** (burping the alphabet)

* * *

After a few seconds, Quarla stepped away from her team's flying vehicle and said, "Done! Yeah, this looks damn good. First place, here we come!."

Winnie smiled. "It was Yannis' idea, you know."

The aggressive girl rolled her eyes. "Don't care. Now all we need before we can truly finish is a pilot. Any volunteers?"

Yannis stepped back and shook his head. A few seconds later, Winnie mumbled, "Err… I'd rather not."

Helen then droned, "No way. It's **far** too exci-".

Tyson suddenly jumped in. "Ooh, I'll do it! It seems totally wicked!"

Quarla shrugged. "Fine, you can be the pilot."

However, Xyly then stepped in and said, "Xyly would like to be the pilot."

Tyson shrugged. "We could do rock paper scissors for it."

The viking girl grinned. "Oooh, how about we have a Viking Duel?"

She then pulled out a vintage viking axe, causing Tyson to scratch his head and ask, "Where did you get that from?"

Xyly kept her grin. "Xyly will never tell. And now, we duel!"

With a battle cry, the viking was about to swing the battle axe at Tyson before Quarla grabbed it from her and shouted, "Stop that, you idiot! Tyson isn't that weak! But, if you're want to kill somebody, make it Paul."

Paul gulped. "What?!"

Xyly sighed. "Never mind. Xyly will let Tyson be the pilot."

Tyson, who looked very calm, surprisingly, said, "Thanks, Xyly."

* * *

**(Confessional: To Valhalla!)**

**Xyly:** (holding her war axe with a smile) This war axe is completely vintage and authentic. Xyly collects them, you see.

* * *

A short while later the twenty four contestants and their flying vehicles were in the camp center. Tyson, Donny and Cherry were seated in their team's respective machines, ready to commence liftoff. Each flying vehicle had a large parachute attached that would deploy once they began to fall back down to earth. Additionally, each pilot also had a parachute, just in case something bad were to occur.

After a few seconds, Spider cleared his throat and said, "OK, everyone! Now that you've built your flying vehicles, it's time to put them to the test. On my count, your team's pilot will activate the engine and shoot up into the air. The team was goes the highest will win first place, the team that goes the lowest before falling back down will be attending a Bonfire Ceremony, and the team who is neither highest nor lowest will finish in second place."

With that, Quana added, "OK, everybody who isn't a pilot, please get to a safe distance away from the machines. We don't want anyone getting hurt."

* * *

**(Confessional: Three, Two, One, Liftoff!)**

**Imanda:** Here's hoping we get a second victory.

**Kim:** (in a ponderous state) "Hmm… not sure if I'll need to do anything. I mean, I'm pretty sure I helped enough with the machine, but you never know. Guess I'll just have to see what happens and make plans from there."

**Tyson:** This'll be wicked! Yeah!

* * *

After the groups backed up, Quarla, who was especially close to the forest, felt something tap on her shoulder. Naturally, in response, she quickly turned around, but did not make any noise.

As it turned out, the source of the tap was a human wearing a midnight black hooded cloak. He was cast in shadow to the point where Quarla could barely make out his face, but she could at least tell from the hands that the figure was Caucasian. Once the figure had gotten her attention, it beckoned Quarla to follow him through gestures and Quarla, though confused, decided to follow him after a few seconds of standing in a ponderous state.

After about a half a minute, the figure stopped in his tracks, turned around to the aggressive girl, and spoke in a rather slithering, masculine voice. "So, you have decided to follow me. A wise decision."

Quarla's response was blunt. "Cut the bull***bleep***. Why did you call me here… whoever you are?!"

The shadowy figure sighed and shook his head. "Why have I called you here? The answer is simple. I want you to join my quest towards bringing chaos to this island…"

He then smirked and put emphasis on his final word. "**Quarla.**"

The aggressive girl's eyes widened to the size of saucers, and after a few seconds, she managed to stutter out, "H-How the hell do you know my name?! Show yourself, and maybe I'll consider joining your stupid quest!"

The shadowy figure chuckled. "I know everything on this island, Quarla. And as for my offer, I would suggest thinking about it. I am the most powerful entity on this island and in this game, and if you join me, you will receive my unholy blessing throughout this contest."

Quarla rolled her eyes. "Your mouth is writing checks your identity won't match. I'm sure of that!"

The figure shook his head again. "Think again, Quarla. I meant everything I just said. After all, I am…"

The figure then pulled off his hood to reveal his identity. Subsequently, even Quarla gasped and took a step backwards in shock. "No way… you're…"

He chuckled. "Heh heh heh, that's right! Now do you believe me?"

The aggressive girl gulped and nodded, causing him to continue. "So, now that there are no secrets between us, I'd like to make the same offer again. Will you join me in my quest of chaos?"

He then extended his hand towards Quarla, and after a few seconds, the aggressive girl got a devilish smirk, shook his hand, and said, "Deal. With the both of us teamed up together, the weak will be purged, no doubt."

The guy returned the smirk. "Excellent. So long as you arrive here in this forest before and after the challenge every day unless I say otherwise, my services are at your disposal. I simply care about causing lots of chaos, and together, that is exactly what we will do."

Quarla nodded. "Sounds great. I'll be back here tomorrow morning, rest assured."

He returned the nod, while still keeping his sadistic grin. "Heh heh heh. Excellent. Goodbye for now, Quarla. I trust you will not disappoint me."

With a nod, the aggressive girl returned to the campground.

* * *

**(Confessional: ...Uh oh.)**

**?**: (in the same shadowy cloak) "Heh heh heh… ah ha ha ha ha ha… **haw haw haw haw haw haw haw!"**

* * *

The pilots were safely fastened in and were ready to push the ignition buttons that would start the flying vehicles. A few seconds later, Spider said, "OK, pilots! You will activate your flying vehicles when I sound the air horn and not an instant sooner. Good luck to all of you! Alright, three, two, one…"

The honk of the air horn then penetrated the air, causing the pilots to instantly activate the engines on their team's flying machines. A few seconds after the three got airborne, Tyson shouted, "This is sooooo awesoooooooome!"

Cherry's excitement was also prevalent in her voice as she shouted, "Woooo! I feel so aliiiiive! Va va vrooooooom!"

Donny, however, was not as excited as he wailed, "I'm gonna be siiiiiiick!"

A few seconds later, Donny began to fall behind Tyson and Cherry and soon afterwards, his flying vehicle began to fall back to the ground. However, as it did, he managed to deploy his parachute a few seconds later the parachute deployed which ensured he would land safely.

With that, Tyson and Cherry were the only two left, and Cherry was the first to speak. "You're going down, Tyson!"

Tyson returned the grin. "Heh, we'll see about that, dudette!"

However, soon after Tyson said this, his flying machine spluttered and began to slow down before falling back down to Wawanakwa Island.

After Cherry saw Tyson deploying his parachute, she fistpumped and shouted, "I win! Bingo wingo, baby! Woohoo!"

With that, the flying machine soon ran out of gas and once the parachute was deployed Cherry unbuckled herself and yelled, "Time for a sky dive!"

Then, she jumped off of her flying machine with a parachute.

* * *

**(Confessional: Streakin' like a comment… comet! Ugh...)**

**Ulric:** (gulps) Cherry is very brave, or very foolish. Maybe even both! Jeez...

* * *

A few minutes later, when the pilots and their vehicles were back now the ground with their teams, Spider and Quana got ready to announce the results. Spider was the first to speak. "Well everyone, that was a pretty extreme challenge. But, there were winners and losers. Team Mongolia, your machine got the highest before falling back to earth, so you win first place and the Champions Cabin tonight."

At long last, Bishop seemed pleased. "Finally, some luxury."

Spider then continued. "Team Savannah, you didn't quite win, but you came second and that's good enough to avoid elimination. The Middle Place Cabin is yours for the night."

Yannis gave a thumbs up and looked content. A few seconds later, Spider sighed and said, "And as for you, Team Everest, you didn't get as high as the other teams, so I'm afraid you'll get the Loser Cabin for the night. Additionally, I'm afraid you'll be attending a Bonfire Ceremony later."

Quana then added, "Until then, you can hang out and enjoy yourselves."

With that, Spider and Quana left and the teams dispersed. Well, except for Team Everest of course. Max was the first to speak to his team. "Sorry, guys. I let you down, but at least we tried, right?"

Imanda smiled and waved him off. "Ah, don't worry about it."

Lankston, on the other hand, rolled his eyes and said, "Pft, you're kidding, right? He led us, and that's why we lost. I told you that you should have followed my leadership."

Most of the team glared as Lankston but this was broken by Nina farting, and chirping, "Smells bad, huh? Banzai!"

She jumped into a puddle of mud. But her team weren't the only ones to see her messy actions.

* * *

**(Confessional: Sploosh!)**

**Kim:** (smirks) "These opportunities really need to stop setting themselves up so well for me. OK, they don't, because this is just too perfect! For Team Everest, the three obvious choices for elimination are the nerdling, the condescending asshat, and Nina. Messy, messy, Nina. She's so excitable, so if I can just plant a suggestion into her messy little head, she'll disturb the rest of her team enough for them to kick her off. And that's exactly what I want. Lanky will eventually self-destruct and bring down his team even more, so by doing this, I'll both unnerve Team Everest and keep Lanky in the game." (winks) "Done and done."

* * *

After the rest of Team Everest dispersed, Kim played with her hair a little and went up to Nina with a smile on her face. When the dangerous flirt was close enough to Nina, she said, "Hi, Nina! How are you?"

The messy girl responded by burping, farting, and then getting out of the puddle. She then grinned and said, "Oh, hey Kim! Just getting as stinky as possible! Is it working?"

Kim wafted her nose and kept her smile. "Oh, yeah, you bet! Your stank is truly a gift, Nina. Great job!"

Nina jumped up and down, which released a bit of mud in random directions. Then, after a few seconds, she chirped. "Wow, thank you so much! You really think so?"

The dangerous flirt still managed to keep her smile. "Absolutely. In fact, I'm not sure others realize how great your stinky gift really is. Maybe you should show them. There are a bunch of big mud puddles in the forest. Why don't you jump in one in front of your team so that they can admire your beautiful stank?"

The messy girl became very excited and she practically shouted, "You've got it! Hey, guys, I'm coming to show you my stinkiness! You'll love it!"

With that, she ran into the forest.

* * *

**(Confessional: Oh no…)**

**Nina:** (grins) "I'm so glad Kim gave me the confidence to show my team just how wonderfully stinky I am! Now I feel like I can do anything!"

**Kim:** (flat out laughs hysterically) "This is just too amazing. Man, these people are **stupid!**"

* * *

After a few minutes of running in the forest, Nina managed to find a majority of her team, with the exception of Lankston and Fripp, walking away from her and saw a very large mud puddle a little bit ahead of them. At that moment, she knew what she had to do: run quickly in front of them, cannonball into the puddle, and create a **tidal wave** of mud that drowned her teammates in stank. Once in the mud, she squeed and chirped, "Now you all are stinky too! See? It's fun to be smelly, isn't it, guys? Yay!"

Donny was the first mud-coated Team Everest member to speak or, rather, roar, "**What the hell was that about, Nina?! We're covered in mud! You're a terrible, messy person! Couldn't you at least ask us before covering us in… that?!"**

Nina pouted. "Awww, you don't mean that, Donny! Come on and give me a **big hug!"**

The short dude then screamed as Nina got out of the mud and chased him, leaving the remaining team members to sigh and facepalm.

* * *

**(Confessional: Sundae Muddy Sun- *shot*)**

**Rheneas:** (scratches his head) "OK… I was thinking about voting for Lankston, but seriously, Nina isn't only smelly, she's way too energetic about her stank. ...Maybe she should go. After all, she didn't really do much during the challenge. And at least Lankston's somewhat competent… I don't know.

**Donny:** (panicked) "**That woman is a demon! A smelly, smelly demon!"**

**Nina:** (pouts) "I wonder why everyone didn't smile? I mean, I showed off my stinkiness! ...I don't get it.

* * *

After Donny managed to escape from Nina, Team Everest lined up in front of the confessional.

* * *

**(Confessional: Time for this mountain to have an avalanche!)**

**Lankston:** I vote for Nina. She's gross and unpleasant to be around. The girls will thank me for getting rid of her.

**Donny:** (panicked) "I vote for Nina! Please, for the love of all that is holy, get her away from me! **Now!"**

**Nina:** (sighs) "Well, I guess I have to vote for someone who didn't see my stinkiness. And since Fripp isn't going to get any votes, bye-bye, Lankston!"

**Fripp:** (nervous) Err… do I vote for who I want to win? In that case, I vote for myself because I want to win! Yay!

* * *

Team Everest sat on stumps around the Bonfire Ceremony area while the slightly chilly night air blew gently and the moon shone down from up in the sky. After a minute of sitting around, Barney walked up with a tray of seven golden letters and said, "Welcome, me hearties! This be your first Bonfire Ceremony, and for some scurvy dog it be their last. Yaaar! You may notice I don't have marshmallows on this here tray, but instead I have seven shiny golden letterrrrrrrrrrrrrz. But they just be hard chocolate letters wrapped in golden tin foil, yaaaar."

Donny smiled and wiped the sweat off his brow. "Finally, something good! I like chocolate a lot more than marshmallows."

The pirate then continued. "If you've seen any of the previous seasons then ya should know how this works, but just in case ya don't, when I call your name you will come up and get a golden letterrrrrrrrrr. That's means ye have survived the ceremony and are still in the running for the million gold doubloons. The scallywag who does not receive a golden letterrrrrrrr will have to walk the plank, board the sharky Boat of Losers, and you'll be part of this crew no more, yarrrrrr."

Lankston rolled his eyes. "Unless we return."

Barney responded by saying, "Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies, me matey! With that, the first golden letterrrrr goes to Max. Ye get to stay on this crew another day, yarrrr!"

After Max got up to collect his letter, the pirate continued. "The next five scallywags to get their golden leterrrrrs are Jill, Rheneas, Imanda, Donny, and Fripp."

With that, Lankston and Nina were the only two left on their stumps. Barney then picked up the last golden letter, a D, and looked at them before saying, "Lankston, Nina, ye scallywags are in the bottom two! And this be the last Golden Letter, yaaar! Ye have a one in two chance of being voted off. Those be bad odds, me maties. However, there was a clear majority, and I can reveal that the final Golden Letter goes to..."

He paused for a few seconds for dramatic effect and then pointed to the person who was safe: "Lankston! Yarrrr!"

Lankston's eyes widened, but he shrugged and went up to collect his letter while Nina was left in shock.

After a few seconds, Barney sighed and said, "Nina, the scurvy dogs on your crew have spoken. It be time for you to walk the plank!"

Nina then pouted, "I thought you guys would appreciate my stank, but I guess not! Have fun with your… c-clean lives! You'll be sorry you love soap so much, I assure you!"

With that, Donny couldn't take it anymore and practically screamed, "**Get out of here, Nina!"**

With a sigh and a sniff, the messy girl turned her back, walked across the Dock of Shame, and boarded the Boat of Losers. A few seconds later, Barney said, "Well, me hearties, ye scurvy dogs be a team of seven now. They say seven be a lucky number yaaar, so maybe you'll do better without Nina, yarrr! And with that, ye may go."

Subsequently, Barney walked towards the building the former Total Drama Letterz campers were staying in, while Team Everest headed to the Loser Cabin. And from the beach a little way from the Dock of Shame, the sound of snickering could be heard.

Finally, Spider and Quana stood on the Dock of Shame with the moon shining down on them. A second or two later, Spider said, "And so, Nina is the second person voted off. I guess her teammates really didn't like her stinkiness and her lack of a filter, huh?

Quana sighed. "Yeah. What can I say? People just don't like stinkiness. So, now twenty three contestants remain and VayVay still hasn't arrived. So, will Quarla continue bullying Paul? Will Helen ever learn to have fun? And who will be the third person voted off? Find out next time on Total Drama Letterama!"


	8. Day 4: Part 1: No More Toying Around

AN: Hey, guys, DarkShockBro here! Sorry for the delay, but I had school, edgic problems, all that jazz. But, I'm here, and I'm back with a vengeance! It's time for the latest chapter of Letterredo, and things are startin' to get crazy. Buckle in for a wild ride, and enjoy!

* * *

Dawn was approaching on Wawanakwa Island, with the sun was rising on the horizon and the early morning birds chirping in satisfaction. With that in the background, Spider and Quana were standing on the Dock of Shame together. Spider was the first to speak, "Last time on Total Drama Letterama; we decided that the sky was the limit! More specifically, last episode's challenge involved each of the three teams building a flying machine that would propel their chosen pilot up into the sky. Yes, getting high was actually encouraged in this challenge!"

After Quana glared at him and Spider facepalmed, the Hispanic girl sighed and continued, "Anyway… the teams quickly 'got high', and a few things quickly became clear. For one, Lankston considers his team mates to be inferior to himself and Fripp can't say his name properly. It also seems that Alice considers herself the leader of Team Mongolia and doesn't take kindly to other people occupying that position. Additionally, it looks like Bishop wants to get Alice vote off… for some reason.

The sick redhead shook his head a little bit before finding the strength to say, "W-Well, we'll see if he succeeds or fails eventually. Anyway, the challenge went well with the teams quickly constructing their flying vehicles. Max's skill in robotics and engineering was shown while Cherry's experience with building stock cars came in handy. And we also learnt Quarla is skilled at welding, though I don't really like her, as she bullies Paul for with no provocation."

Quana sighed. "I wouldn't mind seeing her voted off. ...Man, being unbiased is harder than it looks. Sorry, folks. But, In the end, Team Everest lost the challenge and had to attend their first Bonfire Ceremony. And, since Nina jumped in a mud puddle in front of her team, tried to share her stinkiness with her teammates, especially poor Donny, and was generally unhelpful in challenges, she was the second one to go."

Spider put his hand under his chin. "You know, I wonder who will be voted off this time. Well, regardless, today's challenge could unleash some hidden talent within the contestants. And, spoiler alert, it's not a straight up talent contest."

The Hispanic girl nodded with a smile. "Well, I'm sure we'll find out by sundown. So, who will be voted off third? What will the challenge be? Will anybody lose their sanity this early? Find out now, on Total Drama Letterama!"

* * *

Right after Nina's elimination, Kim snickered to herself after watching the scene unfold from the beach, and then walked towards the usual forest clearing. A few minutes later, she arrived there and sure enough, so did Tabitha.

Kim was the first to speak. "Good, you're here. Let's walk, shall we?"

Tabitha nodded. "Sure."

With that, the two took another walk into the dense forests of Wawanakwa. A few seconds later, Kim spoke again. "So, anything special happened yesterday?"

Tabitha shook her head. "Not particularly. You're the only one who's really talked to me… the others just ignore me like I'm some sort of plague…"

Kim shrugged. "People just can't handle anything less than kindness and a pleasant personality. It's like they expect that out of everyone, and if they don't get it, they whine and shun that person instead of, I don't know, helping them?"

The former chessmistress' eyes widened. "Wow, that's… true. No offense, but I didn't expect you to be so… wise, as it were."

The dangerous flirt shrugged again. "I just know how the world works, Tabitha. It's a cold, dark place. No matter what happens in the face, you just have to put on a strong face and keep fighting, even if it is entirely composed of lies. And if I have to hurt others to stay strong in the face of adversity, I'll do that, no problem. They wouldn't give a damn about what happened to me anyway."

Tabitha sighed. "I guess you're right…"

Kim nodded. "I **know** I'm right, Tabitha. That's why we need to stick together. No one else cares about us, and that's just a fact. It's like the golden rule says, 'do unto others as others do unto you.'"

The former chessmistress scratched her head. "I think there's a 'would' in that statement, Kim…"

The dangerous flirt quickly shook her head. "No, there isn't."

Tabitha sighed. "Talking to you can be a bit depressing…"

Kim shrugged. "I'm just telling it like it is, Tabitha. Nothing personal."

The former chessmistress returned the shrug. "Fair enough. Anyway, have you done anything strategic as of recent?"

The dangerous flirt smirked. "Heh, of course I have. You know that pig girl, right? Nina, I think her name was?"

Tabitha nodded, prompting Kim to continue. "So, after Team Everest lost, she was just playing in the mud, getting dirty, you know, just like the filthy pig she is. Then, I went up to her, told her that her team didn't quite understand just how wonderful her stinkiness is, and before I knew it, she got voted off! Man, that irritable midget just got so angry at her! It was great!"

The dangerous flirt laughed, and the former chessmistress couldn't help but chuckle in response to Kim's final statement. Once the two calmed down, Tabitha added, "You're doing a great job, Kim. Still, I'm assuming that, since your strategy relies on your 'nice' personality, you may want to cool down for a little bit. You know, just to make sure no one catches on so early."

Kim nodded. "Got it. That's good advice, Tabitha."

Tabitha smiled. "Thank you. Well… I think that's about it."

The dangerous flirt nodded again. "I agree. Good night, Tabitha. It's been nice."

The former chessmistress returned the nod. "It has. Good night, Kim."

With that, Kim walked back to the Champions Cabin for a good night's rest.

* * *

**(Confessional: ...Huh, I can't think of a witty retort here.)**

**Kim:** (her right hand is under her chin) "Hmm… what to say here?" (shrugs) "I guess I could reveal my strategy, and explain why I had pig girl self-destruct. See, Lanky is what's known as a 'team killer.' His arrogance and lack of talent is going to drive Everest down to the ground, and the other team has another team killer: Quarla. With them still in the game, those two teams will continue to lose and vote each other out, until my teammates are a majority in the merge. That way, they'll be more likely to listen to me, and if I face any of them in the finale, I think I can beat them easily." (smirks) "I think the million is mine this time."

* * *

The rest of Team Mongolia, excluding Kim, were reclining in the lobby. Bishop was the first to speak. "Ah, now this is more like it. It's exactly what somebody of my social status deserves. Also, I say that Cherry should be our leader, as she did a better job than Alice."

Alice was displeased with this statement. "No! I'm the leader, you snob!"

Bishop shrugged. "But when you led us we came second, and when Cherry led us, we came in first. It's just common sense."

Eddie cocked his head. "Are you certain we need a leader, everyone?"

The professional girl looked as if someone had just got hit by a truck. "Of course we need a leader, you moron!"

The detective sighed. "It was just a simple question…"

Zed shrugged as well. "Well, there ain't an I in team, so maybe he's onto somethin'."

Alice was practically fuming. "Shut up, hick!"

The farmer looked guilty. "Oh! S-Sorry, ma'am!"

In response, Alice growled and stormed off to one of the bedrooms to have a silent tantrum. A few seconds later, Zed added, "Man, I reckon she's as temperamental as a wild bull…"

Bishop smirked. "That was the first intelligent thing you've said all game."

* * *

**(Confessional: Ooooh, total shade!)**

**Zed:** (scratches his head) "Uh… was Bishop's statement a compliment or not? I reckon I can't tell."

**Alice:** (rolls her eyes) "Bishop is really getting on my nerves. You know what, most of my team is getting on my nerves! Ugh, I'm praying for a team swap at this point, and I'm an atheist!"

* * *

Before Zed could respond to Bishop, the rich snob continued by saying, "I'm going back to bed. If any of you need me for something then please hesitate to ask, because I'm not getting out of bed until the morning."

After Bishop closed his door behind him, Alice rolled her eyes and added, "Dick."

* * *

**(Confessional: Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think there's a Richard in this cast.)**

**Opal:** (pouts) "Bishop is as grumpy as a green gummy worm. ...I wonder if he was wedgied too hard as a kid."

**Sasha:** (playing on her DS) "Stop drifting, cheater! Man, Mario Kart DS is so broken!"

* * *

On the other side of the lobby, Cherry turned to Sasha and asked, "Do you have any racing games?"

The gamer girl nodded and elaborated, "I've got Mario Kart DS, Crash Team Racing and Penny Racers. Oh, and speaking of which, my favorite Crash Bandicoot character is Ripper Roo! He's so nutty… and he kinda reminds me of Opal now that I think about it."

Zed scratched his head. "Err, who's Crash Bandicoot?"

Sasha giggled. "He's a video game character. ...You don't play many video games, do you, Zed?"

The farmer shrugged. "Eh, not really, no."

Suddenly, Opal came out of nowhere with a massive grin on her face. "Ha ha ha! You have much to learn about video games, Zed! Oh, speaking of which, I think I'll call you Zeddy! It's a cute nickname! Now c'mere!"

With that, the crazy Chinese girl glomped Zed, causing him to fall to the ground and yell, "Whoa! Geez, let me know first if you're gonna do that again!"

Opal then yelled "Ookie!" and proceeded to cartwheel up the stairs, because she could. Then, Zed got back to his feet, adjusted his straw hat, and noted, "Opal's a little weird."

* * *

**(Confessional: ~Just a little bittle! ...**_**Little Bittle?! Aaaaa-)**_

**Zed: **(lightly chuckles) I wonder if Opal has had too many sugary drinks. I mean, I tend to go a little bit nutty when I drink too much of my pop's homemade fizz juice.

**Cherry:** Opal's even wilder than me! Awesome!

* * *

The guys of Team Savannah were starting to wake up in their side of the Middle Place Cabin. Tyson and Ulric were on the top bunks while Paul was below Ulric and Yannis was below Tyson. A few seconds later, Tyson got up, put on his sunglasses, and said, "Man, that was a good rest. It's nice to be out of the Loser Cabin for a change. I feel ready for the challenge, so let's go, dudes."

With that, Tyson jumped off his bunk while Yannis silently yawned as he woke up and got out of bed. Then, Tyson ran a hand through his spiky green hair and asked, "Morning, Yannis! Sleep well, dude?"

Yannis nodded, and then looked at the still sleeping Paul and Ulric. Once Tyson noticed where Yannis was starting, he chuckled and said, "They sure are sound sleepers, dude. Well, we can't have them sleeping all day. **Wake up!**"

This caused Ulric to wake up, scream, and flip off Tyson in anger before returning to his slumber.

It also caused Paul to wake with a start and begin spraying his air freshener while screaming about germs before realizing Tyson was yelling at him. Then, he blushed, scratched his head, and said, "Oh, it's just you guys. I was having a horrible nightmare..."

Tyson cocked his head. "What was it, dude?"

Paul gulped. "I dreamt that I was wearing dirty clothes and that I was out of cleaning products! It was horrible!"

In response, Yannis rolled his eyes with a smile and Tyson chuckled a little before saying, "That's not a nightmare, dude. A nightmare is getting dismembered or somethin'."

Paul then gulped, got out of bed, and began scrubbing a small stain on the window while saying, "It's a nightmare to me! Y-You know how I am about germs…"

Yannis nodded, and then, a few seconds later, the sound of a groggy yawn attracted their attention. A few seconds later, Ulric got up and growled, "Ugh, I hate mornings. Never do that again, Tyson! Seriously… waking someone up early isn't cool at all..."

Suddenly, Tyson scratched his head with a guilty look in his eyes. "...Yeah, you don't look so hot, dude. That's my bad. I won't do it again, promise."

The tough guy crossed his arms. "You'd better not. Now let me get another hour in, OK?"

Tyson sighed, but nodded anyway before saying, "Look, dude, I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure we were all up early, so that we could do more before the challenge."

Ulric sighed and groaned. "Ugh, fine, I'll get up. I just like sleeping in is all."

Yannis nodded in agreement and made some hand motions while gesturing to the door. Then, Paul nodded and said, "Yannis is right. The challenge will be starting soon and we should get breakfast while it's available."

Ulric's eyes widened. "Whoa, you understood his gestures that easily?"

Paul shrugged. "I didn't think it was too tough to understand, honestly."

Tyson smiled and gave a thumbs up. "That's cool."

* * *

**(Confessional: Signs: by M. Night Shamallama!)**

**Paul: **I'm pretty good at understanding sign language. It's just a natural talent of mine, I guess.(sighs) If only I was as equally good at not freaking out around germs.

**Yannis:** (holds up a letter P and gives an impressed nod).

* * *

The sun shone in through the window of the girl's side of the Middle Place Cabin. A few seconds later, Winnie yawned, stretched, sat up from her bottom bunk, put on her kitty ears headband, and cheerfully exclaimed, "Good morning, everyone! I think today's gonna be a great day! Did you have good dreams, everyone?"

In response, Helen pulled her covers over herself and grunted. Additionally, while Winnie was getting up, Quarla was doing push ups on the floor between the beds and Xyly was sound asleep on the bunk above Winnie. After Quarla heard the cat lover's question, she said, "Damn straight. I beat up a bunch of weaklings and won a medal for it. I think one looked like that wimpy germophobe too. Heh heh heh."

Winnie, seemingly ignoring Quarla's statement, continued, "I dreamt about kitties! What about you, Helen?"

The anti-fun girl, still under the covers, muttered, "I didn't have a dream. They're **far** too ex-'"

Winnie stepped in to say, "That's a shame; dreams a fun. I once dreamt I was a cat, and it was amazing!"

Helen rolled her eyes and got out of bed before saying, "You are the most exciting person I know. You should be banned from this competition on that merit alone."

Winnie sighed and was about to reply before Quarla growled, "Will you two shut the hell up already? We're a team, and as much as I hate all of your guts, we've got to work together. Besides, we can brutally murder each other once we reach the merge, got it?!"

The cat lover pouted. "I don't want to kill. That's mean..."

Without missing a beat of her push up session, the aggressive girl bluntly stated, "Don't care. Now shut your mouth before I give you a knuckle sandwich."

Helen rolled her eyes. "Hmph. Push ups are **far** too exciting. Why not just sit in silence and do nothing?"

Quarla then finished her push ups and sighed before replying, "Because that's not productive and I'd much rather do something worthwhile like beating up a freshman."

The anti-fun girl said, "Freshmen-"

Quarla couldn't take it anymore and roared, "Are too exciting. I get it already! I don't care, you annoying bitch! Stop talking **now** before I slam your head against the wall until you see blood for weeks!"

* * *

**(Confessional: Hi, we're the Care Bears, and everybody has to care about-ah!)**

**Quarla:** (her fists are coated with fluff) "Ugh, those fuzzy asswipes would not. Shut. Up! And come on, of all the bunk mates I could have had, why did it have to be a girl as boring as sandpaper and a giddy cat lover? Why? Why? Why?

* * *

After the group took fifteen to thirty seconds to recover from Quarla's meltdown, except for Helen, who stood there as if nothing had happened, the aggressive girl asked, "Is there **anything** you don't think is too exciting?"

Helen shrugged. "I like long dreary math problems."

Quarla facepalmed. "Yeah. You've got issues. See a doctor or something."

Winnie pouted. "Come on Quarla, be nice."

The anti-fun girl rolled her eyes. "Being nice is far too excit-."

Helen was interrupted by Quarla punching her. Once Helen had fallen down on her bed without her expression changing whatsoever, Quarla began shouting things that wouldn't make it on the air. Then, about fifteen seconds later, Xyly woke up, stretched out a bit, and asked, "What did Xyly miss?"

Her question was answered by Quarla screaming at a non-fazed Helen and Winnie scooting away from them in an attempt to prevent herself from being the aggressive girl's next victim. In response, the viking girl facepalmed and said, "Xyly wishes she didn't ask."

* * *

**(Confessional: Third Person Person!)**

**Helen: **(rolls her eyes) Quarla is **far** too exciting.

**Winnie:** I wonder why Helen hates fun? You know; she kinda reminds me of Nitt Notts from the Imagination Movers TV show. (gulps) Either way… Quarla really just kinda lost it today. I hope she's alright, even if she is a meanie…"

**Xyly:** Helen is boring, and she'd take that as a compliment. Xyly thinks that's kinda weird. And Xyly hopes the other three will be OK after that scene…

**Quarla:** (angrily swears, rants, and screams for about a half a minute before body slamming into the camera and spitting on top of it.)

* * *

Donny, Fripp, Max, and Lankston were waking up in the guys side of the Loser Cabin and Rheneas however, was still dreaming and talking in his sleep, saying, "Oh, baby, you're so sweet… and warm… and chocolatey!"

Max cocked his head. "I wonder what he's dreaming about?"

Donny smirked, having recovered after Nina's elimination. "I don't know, but this is comedy gold! Man, where's a sound recorder when you need one?"

Lankston rolled his eyes. "Idiots. He's obviously dreaming about chocolate or some kind of bizarre fetish."

With that, Fripp walked over to Rheneas and began poking him on the head, while shouting, "I like peas and carrots! Peas and carrots! Peas and ca-"

Rheneas then grabbed Fripp's neck, got up, and growled, "You'd better have a **good **reason for waking me! I was having a really nice dream!"

The short dude smirked again. "Yeah, we all heard. You talk in your sleep."

The pyromaniac then blushed and let go of Fripp's neck before saying, "Oh… sorry. But still, why did you wake me up Fripp?"

The blockhead "Because Gorrest Fump told me to!"

Rheneas facepalmed. "Gorr-gah! I meant Forrest Gump is a fictional character from a **movie!** He's not real!"

Lankston nodded. "Finally, someone who shares my frustrations."

Max sighed. "Don't try explaining it to him, Rheneas. He's a bit slow on the uptake."

Fripp grinned. "I can't take up, silly! Up isn't an object!"

The ubernerd gestured towards Fripp. "I rest my case."

The condescending one rolled his eyes. "Congratulations, you discovered something I figured out yesterday."

Donny growled, "Just shut up, already! Seriously, you and Fripp are perfect for each other!"

Lankston narrowed his eyes. "I am **straight**, you imbecile!"

Rheneas smirked. "Says the My Little Pony fan."

The condescending one got angry. "It's a good show! I'm not even kidding!"

Fripp nodded. "Yeah, Gorrest Fump is a good show!"

Lankston facepalmed. "That's not what we were **talking** about, dumbass!"

The blockhead picked his nose. "I like peacocks!"

The condescending one screamed into the sky while Rheneas, Donny, and Max all chuckled at his misfortune.

* * *

**(Confessional: ...No, Katy Perry, you may **_**not**_ **see my rainbow colored bird!)**

**Donny:** So, I'd say Rheneas is my best friend here. Max is a nice guy even though he tends to ramble about Dungeons and Dragons. Fripp? Well, he's nice but he's dumb as a sack of peanuts. Honestly, how did he get past preschool? Hey, at least he annoys Lankston, so I guess that makes him OK in my book. I wouldn't get these hysterical moments if Nina were still here." (shudders and quickly leaves)

**Rheneas:** (chuckles) Fripp and Lankston should open up their own comedy night. I'd seriously pay to see it."

**Lankston:** (sighs) "Note to self: pick less aggravating pawns in the future. And honestly, Fripp actually kind of scares me.

**Fripp: **(sticks his tongue out) Pecans!

* * *

After Jill and Imanda woke up and made some smalltalk, they made their way to the Mess Hall.

Once there, all twenty three campers had arrived and took their seats at their team's respective tables eating breakfast. Some were enjoying their breakfast more than others since Gary was cooking for Team Mongolia, Raven for Team Savannah and Chef Hatchet for Team Everest.

At Team Mongolia's table, Sasha, after taking a few bites of her pancakes and toast, said, "This is really good, Gary! Thank you!"

The chef smiled and gave a thumbs up before Alice nodded and added, "Indeed. This is a meal somebody like myself deserves."

Bishop rolled his eyes. "For a commoner such as yourself, yes. As for me, back home I have a personal Chef for every meal of the day and have thousands of things to choose from."

Eddie facepalmed before asking, "Then why did you even audition?"

The rich snob scoffed. "A peasant such as yourself couldn't possibly understand how important a person's image is."

The detective smirked. "And complaining about the best food this camp offers and bragging about how great your life is helps said image, correct?"

Bishop growled, "Oh, shut up!"

Eddie shrugged and returned to his food. "I'm just saying, if this is you when we win, I'd hate to see how you deal with Chef Hatchet's cuisine."

Kim stepped in at this point. "We're trying not to lose, right, Eddie?"

The detective blushed. "O-Of course, Kim. I didn't mean to imply otherwise. I j-just don't want our winning streak to be dashed so soon, is all. My apologies."

The dangerous flirt seemed satisfied with that answer, and right after she nodded, Cherry said, "Oh yeah, Kim, I'm sorry if I'm sounding nosy, but where were you last night?"

Kim shrugged. "It's fine, no worries. Like I said, I like to take a walk before bed so that I can go out like a log. Yesterday, I walked along the beach. ...I would have taken a swim too, but I just got too tired, so I simply headed back to the Champions Cabin after my walk."

Cherry frowned. "That's a shame. The water looks pretty nice, doesn't it?"

The dangerous flirt nodded. "It does. Plus, it'd be nice to swim without having to worry about boys staring at me…"

She then blushed, causing Bishop to grin, Eddie to blush, and Alice to groan.

* * *

**(Confessional: Tenny weeny bikini!)**

**Bishop:** (grins with a perverse expression on his face) "I bet Kim would look ravishing in a bikini!"

**Eddie: **(blushes) "I must confess that my mind did wander a bit at that statement, sadly enough. But, I must stay strong if I want to figure out the mystery of Kim."

**Kim:** (flicks her hair back with a smirk) "Too easy. That image oughta keep Bishop, and maybe even Eddie at my beck and call. Bishop is going to self-destruct, but hey, a pawn is a pawn!" (her smirk gets more devious) "But Eddie… now he'd be a wonderful goat. He seems very stoic and logical, but I can tell I'm chipping away at him. Just a little more flirting and buttering him up, and he'll be putty in my hands, no doubt. I can already see him rejecting that Indian Nigger…" (shudders in delight) "Ah, that's amazing! Trust me, he'll be mine soon. And then I'll drag him along to the finale, where I can promptly dump him and claim the million just like I was always meant to. Love doesn't exist, handsome." (winks and blows a kiss as her voice gets more sultry) "Such a shame you'll have to learn that the hard way." (flat out laughs as she leaves the confessional)

* * *

Team Savannah gathered around their table and began eating the fried eggs and OJ that Raven had prepared for them. However, Quarla was less than satisfied as she growled, "Ugh, we should be the ones eating Gary's cooking!"

Winnie shrugged with a grin. "I don't mind! I love eggs!"

Yannis nodded in agreement as he cut his eggs with a knife and fork. Then, Helen rolled her eyes and droned, "Eggs are **far** too exciting."

Paul stepped in at this point and said, "Um… if you don't eat, you'll starve, Helen."

Quarla facepalmed. "What the hell are you doing now, wimp?"

The germophobe calmly replied, "I'm checking that the egg is safe to eat. I don't want to eat any salmonell-aaah!."

His statement was interrupted by Quala throwing empty plate at him which missed and shattered against the wall behind Paul. In response, Tyson's eyes widened and he stammered, "W-Whoa! C-Chill out dudette! That's n-not cool!"

The aggressive girl shrugged. "Well, he annoyed me."

The guitarist cocked his head. "How?"

Quarla's response was blunt. "By existing."

* * *

**(Confessional: Totally reasonable.)**

**Paul:** (gulps) G-Good thing the plate missed or I could have got a concussion! Seriously, Quarla has a really strong throw!

**Yannis:** (holds up a picture of Quarla and frowns while shaking his head).

* * *

Team Everest were sitting around at their table, each with what appeared to be a bowl of mush that somewhat resembled soup. Lankston was the first to speak. "Is this burnt toast or burnt juice?"

Jill looked at the bowl with horror. "I don't know **what** this is."

Imanda shrugged. "Eh, it's not so bad. Then again, I'm trained to eat gross things in times of need."

Rheneas sighed. "Great, I can't even charbroil this mess."

Max gagged and added, "Yeah, this food is insanitary and totally not high-technical… I think I've had enough."

The sarcastic girl pushed her bowl away. "I think you're right on, Max."

* * *

**(Confessional: I think Chef Hatchet should stop taking cooking lessons from Myth Busters.)**

**Fripp:** My soup smelt like burnt peanuts! And peas and ca- (Quarla punches him out of the confessioal)

**Rheneas:** (shaking his head) Jeez, I think the fact that Chef Hatchet cooks for the losers is all the incentive I need to never lose.

**Lankston:** Good gravy, Chef Hatchet is a worse cook than Sweetie Belle! ...Shut up!

* * *

A few minutes after everyone had finished their breakfast, Spider and Quana walked in. Quana was the first to speak. "Good morning, everyone! Ready for your next challenge? Don't worry, this one is pretty easy."

Jill rolled her eyes. "Uh huh. And Chef Hatchet's a good cook."

Spider stepped in. "Rest assured, we're not lying. Most of you will probably enjoy this, as it'll really be a chance to get creative and have fun."

Helen rolled her eyes. "This challenge sounds **far** too exciting."

The sick redhead shrugged. "You may like it. Follow us and we'll explain what it is."

* * *

**(Confessional: Challenges. Total Drama. Enjoyable. Ha.)**

**Cherry:** This sounds like a fun challenge!

**Winnie: **I wonder if the challenge involves kitties! That'd be great!

* * *

After a minute or so, Spider and Quana stood in front of the contestants right in front of the beach. Behind the two hosts was a trio of large crates labeled 'Supplies'. Then, Quana chirped, "Today's challenge is something that will, I think, bring you back to your younger days. Because today, you will be making toys!"

Bishop cocked her head. "That's it? Seriously?"

Spider nodded. "Yep; you can make any toy you can think of. As long as it's suitable for children, we don't want any… well, you know..."

The messy redhead quickly cleared his throat to avoid any awkward silences, and then said, "Anyway, each team will be making three toys! Once your building time ends they will be marked out of ten by our two judges!"

Alice cocked her head. "Who's judging?"

The Hispanic girl replied, "I'm glad you asked. Come on out, you two!"

With that, Jimmy and Eleanor walked out from behind the crates and waved to the twenty three contestants before saying, in unison, "Hi, everyone!"

After most of the campers responded by waving back, Eleanor said, "We'll be judging your toys later today, and both of us will give you a mark out of ten. Thus, you can have a maximum of twenty and a minimum of two."

Jimmy then added, "And try to think outside the box! I like seeing new ideas and original thinking!"

Quarla then cracked her knuckles, smirked and asked, "So, how do we win? Is it the team with the highest scoring toy or the total score of all toys put together?"

Eleanor responded by saying, "The winner will be determined by adding up the scores of all the toys; if there is a tie each team involved will create a new toy and the best of those will win, but it's heavily unlikely that would be the outcome. ...And please don't crack your knuckles at me. It's making me feel really uneasy..."

The aggressive girl intensified her smirk. "Heh, good."

In response, Jimmy held Eleanor's hand to calm her while Spider and Quana stepped forward. Spider then announced, "Your time starts... now!"

With that, Spider blew the air horn, signifying that the challenge had begun. Each team then claimed a crate and began to drag them away to their respective building sites.

* * *

**(Confessional: They certainly aren't toying around!**)

**Opal: **This'll be as fun as a furry fluff ball! I love toys!

**Helen:** I hate toys; they're **far** too exciting. But, I may as well go along with it since I've got little choice in the matter.

**Fripp: **.Is mayonnaise a toy? Or is it horseradish? (thinks, and then falls down in a few seconds before whining) "Thinking is hard!"

**Kim:** (smiles) "Toys, huh? That's cool…" (sighs very slightly, to the point where it's almost unnoticeable. Heck, her smile is still there.)

* * *

After all the teams went to their building sites, Spider said, "So the teams are already thinking up ideas for toys. But who will bring some toy joy and who will just be toyed with? Find out after the break!"

With that, the camera cut. A few seconds after the fact, Quana tapped Spider on the shoulder, gestured to the beach, and asked, "Hey, Spider, what is that?"

Spider's eyes followed the direction Quana was pointing in, and he saw a peculiar bright red object washed up on the shore. Once his eyes met the anomaly, he said, "I don't know, Quana. Let me go check it out, alright?"

The Hispanic girl nodded, allowing the sick redhead to run down the beach to get a closer look at the object. About a minute later, he got close enough to pick it up and analyze what the mystery object was.

As it turns out, it was a bright red jacket, or hoodie, rather. It was very wet from the waves of the ocean, and appeared to be rather tattered and worn down. It was still wearable, however. It had two waist pockets and a red zipper that seemed to work just fine, and it was heavy enough to be worn in winter without a rush of cold dominating the body. It also appeared to be decently wide around the chest area, signifying that whoever wore this in the past was female.

Spider took about fifteen seconds to study the mysterious red hoodie, before shrugging and taking it back to Quana. When the sick redhead returned to the Hispanic girl, he said, "The thing on the beach was a red hoodie. Is it yours?"

Quana looked at the hoodie. "No, it's not mine. It looks like my size, though."

The sick redhead put his hand under his chin. "That's so weird… think we should keep it in the lost and found?"

The Hispanic girl shrugged. "I don't see why not. It just washed up here, and it would be a waste to throw it away."

With that, Spider nodded and headed off to the lost and found.


	9. Day 4: Part 2: To Infinity and Beyond!

AN: Hey, guys, DarkShockBro here! And wow, this really got crazy long! This is my longest chapter to day, clocking in at almost 12,000 words! Well, I really hope you enjoy this long chapter, where you'll find out who gets the third boot! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Quana was standing in front of the beach on her own for once and after a few seconds of looking back and forth for Spider, she said, "Err… welcome back to Total Drama Letterama! If you are just joining us, today's challenge is toy building! Each team will build three toys and Jimmy and Eleanor will be judging them. The team with the most points wins, and vice versa."

During Quana's speech, Spider stepped in, saw the camera in front of him, and spoke up when he needed to by saying, "I think Team Mongolia might do pretty good at this one. Opal's really bouncy and fun, so she might think of a decent toy."

The Hispanic girl shrugged. "Eh, I think that Team Everest might do pretty good. Max is a robotier, after all. But maybe Team Savannah could surprise us. Additionally, I bet Winnie will think of something to do with cats."

The sick redhead smiled. "This sure will be a challenge to remember no matter what happens. I just hope nobody gets hurt."

Quana shrugged. "I doubt anyone will. It's just toy building, after all."

* * *

**(Confessional: Tempting Fate, are we?)**

**Quana: **I really hope I didn't just jinx it by saying that…

* * *

Before Quarla could head off to her team, she was tapped on the shoulder by something. As such, she turned her shoulder only to see the same masked figure who, like before, beckoned her into the forest.

The aggressive girl shrugged and decided to follow the figure once more. After about a minute to trudging through a maze of trees and broken branches, the figure stopped and said, "Good day, Quarla. I trust you slept well?"

Quarla rolled her eyes. "Cut the bullshit again, buddy. You aren't subtle. Tell me what you want me to do."

The figure chuckled. "Such haste! But, very well. What I want you to do today is to butter up that cat girl. Make her believe she has the potential to be strong. Make her see you as a big sister with all the answers, Quarla."

The aggressive girl scoffed. "You're shittin' me! You want me to lie to that weakling?!"

The figure nodded. "I do. Failure to comply with my demands… may result in **you** being labelled as the weak one. For, you see, I have plans to turn this island into a whirlwind of chaos where only the strong survive. It would be such a shame if you were to…"

The figure pulled out a switchblade which he flicked open before finishing, "Get caught up in the crossfire. Wouldn't it, Quarla? I am offering you all you could possibly want. All you have to do is to gain a little more of Winnie's trust. Then, the seeds to my plan will be sowed, and soon enough, everything will be plunged into glorious chaos… until only us, the strong ones, come out on top. So, I'll say it again. Befriend Winnie, and everything will go as we desire, Quarla."

Quarla gulped, but nonetheless nodded with a smirk. "...Consider it done."

The figure seemed to return the smirk under his cloak. "Excellent! Now, return to your team. They may grow suspicious if you linger here for any longer."

The aggressive girl nodded, and then exited the forest the way she came in.

* * *

**(Confessional: Something wicked this way comes…)**

**?:** (smirks) "Foolish girl. Haw haw haw!"

* * *

Team Savannah was gathering around in a circle and Rheneas, after dumping a crate in the center of the circle, said, "This shouldn't be such a hard challenge. I mean, we've all played with toys when we were little, right?"

Donny responded with a frown and a cough, causing the pyromaniac to scratch his head and say, "Oh, right. My bad, dude."

Max was the next to speak. "Does anybody have any ideas for a toy? Brainstorming always helps me when I create robots."

Lankston scoffed. "Please, I don't need to brainstorm. I have the perfect idea for a toy."

Rheneas shrugged. "Then do it. We can split up into multiple groups."

Imanda smiled. "Good idea! And maybe we could make some sort of doll resembling a cutesy monster. I hear that's a popular trend nowadays."

Jill shrugged. "Perhaps we should see what materials we have. No use thinking of something if making it isn't a possibility."

Fripp grinned. "Crayons are fun! Hey, maybe we should make a cake!"

The sarcastic chick facepalmed. "Please tell me how you made that connection so I can promptly slap my forehead again due to the sheer level of stupidity that will surely be packed in such a comment."

The blockhead kept his grin. "Crayons are colorful, and so are cakes! Hey, you know what else is colorful? Peas and carr-"

Lankston stepped in. "**Shut up!"**

Fripp pouted. "Aww, you're mean, Lanky!"

The condescending one promptly got up, walked over to the nearest tree, and began kicking it repeatedly.

* * *

**(Confessional: Oh, snap! You just got Fripped!)**

**Lankston:** "Why?! Why am **I** the one constantly getting abused? Why did I pick such a stupid pawn? And why is my strategy not working? **Ugh!**

* * *

After Lankston took a minute to take his anger out on the tree, he sat back down and Imanda suggested, "How about we split into three groups? That way we'll be multitasking and as such, we'll save time. A Chipmunk Scout is trained to maximize time!"

Max smiled and nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. What do you guys think?"

Donny shrugged. "Hey, so long as we don't lose."

Fripp chuckled. "Donny, you aren't even wearing sneakers!"

Lankston's eyes widened. "...I don't get this! Half the time he makes an insightful joke using the wrong word, and half the time he just babbles incoherently!"

The blockhead stuck his tongue out. "I like tofu!"

The condescending one facepalmed.

* * *

**(Confessional: So Fripp is a vegetarian. ...OK.)**

**Fripp:** "What's a veg-e-tear-i-un? Is it a smaller onion? Eeew! I hate onions!" (turns up his nose)

* * *

After Rheneas saw Lankston sitting with a defeated expression on his face, he smirked and said, "So, I take it you and Fripp are best buddies and want to work together, right?"

Lankston's glare was fierce. "**Shut up, you asshole! I would rather hug Nina until I passed out than work with that dumbass!"**

Fripp grinned. "Ooh, Lanky, we're best buddies? Yay!"

The condescending one hung his head with a defeated expression, mumbling, "Why me? Why me?!"

Max frowned and sighed. "I'll join you two. Fripp seems to like me, Lankston, so perhaps it'll be a little less painful."

Lankston's eyes widened and he regained his smirk. "Finally, something good's happening! And rest assured, with my superior leadership, we will create a toy that Jimmy and Eleanor will have no choice but to give it a twenty out of twenty!"

Fripp jumped up and down. "That sounds good! ...What's twenty?"

The condescending one seemed about ready to scream again, but Max interrupted by saying, "It's a good thing, Fripp. Totally high-technical too!"

The blockhead stick his tongue out. "Yay! I get to hang out with my bestest friends!".

At this point, Jill spoke up and said, "Alright. So, if no one has any objections, I'll work with Imanda and Rheneas."

Donny shrugged. "Guess I'm on my own. You guys mind if I come over to your group so that we can patch up my toy?"

Rheneas gave a thumbs up. "No problem, man! Let's burn!"

* * *

**(Confessional: Don't think that's a good idea, buddy. Toys are flammable.)**

**Jill: **I have confidence that Max can think of a decent toy, as he's smart enough. As for my group, perhaps we could make some sort of spider? ...Nah, that's stupid.

**Rheneas: **I have an idea for a toy. it combines fire with a household object while making it suitable for kids: a singing toaster! I can record my voice onto it since I can sing a bit. Betcha didn't see that comin', huh? (winks)

**Max: **Maybe Fripp could be helpful. He's got childlike innocence so maybe that'll translate well for ideas. And even though Lankston is a bit haughty, I think he'd have an aneurysm if he was paired with Fripp alone, and that'd destroy our team, big time.

* * *

Team Mongolia were also sitting around in a circle, with Alice in the middle of it. Naturally, the professional girl was the first to speak. "Ok everyone; we've got toys to build, and I think that the first thing we should do is appoint a suitable leader: me. Any objections?"

Opal grinned. "Ooh, I'd like to lead!"

Alice scoffed and smirked before saying, "Hmph, I doubt you'd be able to, as you're completely insane, I don't see how you would know the first thing about leading."

Opal pouted. "But I like toys! Toys are fun as a flamingo tea party! Hahaha!"

The professional girl facepalmed. "Thank you, Opal. You just proved my point."

Zed decided to step in at this point. "Hang on there, partner. I reckon we should give Opal a chance. She's a nice lady, so I don't mind having her lead us."

Cherry nodded. "Nor do I."

Alice maintained her composure. "Hold on. She doesn't have the skills necessary. You know, leadership skills that I have."

Bishop raised his eyebrow. "Do you know how to build toys?"

The professional girl pouted. "I want to lead, dammit!"

Sasha sighed. "Alice, being the leader isn't everything. A videogame is a team effort, much like this challenge."

In response, Alice stayed silent, defeated for the time being.

* * *

**(Confessional: Silence is golden!)**

**Kim:** (her right hand is underneath her chin) "OK, I know my strategy last time involved me staying under-the-radar, but this is different. Perhaps if I play my cards right, I could **truly** throw a wrench in the relationship between Eddie and Sasha." (smirks) "That Indian Nigger won't know what hit her and Eddie by the time my charms have taken hold on him." (giggles)

* * *

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Eddie shrugged and said, "I guess Opal is leading us, then. Fine by me, I suppose. This challenge appears to be right up her alley. And I think I have an idea for a toy we could make; if you want to hear it."

Kim responded by smirking away from the group as if she was pleased by this turn of events.

Then, Opal grinned and said. "Ooh, what is it?"

Eddie shrugged. "It's simple, really. I was thinking we could make a detective doll. So far, there haven't been enough detective references for my liking. This should fix that problem, and get us the necessary points if we equip it with a sound box. That is, if Opal will allow it."

Kim stepped in at this point and excitedly proclaimed, "That's a great idea! That'll get us twenty points for sure! ...Maybe I could join you, Eddie?"

The detective's eyes widened. "M-Me? Um… is that alright, Opal?"

Sasha's jaw dropped. "E-Eddie?! W-What are you do-"

Before the gamer girl could finish, Opal shouted, "Sure, Eddie-Weddie! Go ahead! I'll work with Zeddy and Cherry, and Sasha, you can work with Alice and Bishie!"

Alice's eyes widened. "W-What?!"

Bishop rolled his eyes. "No chance, crazy girl."

However, before the two complained, Opal picked up a large armful of random toy parts and dashed off with Zed and Cherry trying to keep up. The remaining five members of Team Mongolia looked amongst each other, some with more disdain than others.

* * *

**(Confessional: Ugh, I can't snark to this!)**

**Zed: "**Opal's a little bit o' an oddball, but I can tell she's got a big heart."

**Alice:** "Opal is leading. **Opal is leading!**" (facepalm) "Just give us the loss already. We have lots of dead weight to cut regardless.

**Kim: **(smiles) "Wow, that was **much** easier than I thought! Heh, I guess I've underestimated the power of these puppies." (plays with her breasts a little and giggles) "There's just something about them that causes guys to just lose their sense of reason. But hey, it's not like I'm complaining! At long last, I've got Eddie alone with me." (winks and blows a kiss before saying, in a more alluring voice) "Time to turn on the charm. That nerdy detective won't know what to do with himself by the time I'm done with him."

* * *

After the three left, Kim closed her eyes and smiled at Eddie before saying, "I can't wait to work with such a smart guy!"

The detective blushed and laughed nervously for a few seconds before Sasha stepped in. "Um… Kim? D-Do you mind if I talk to Eddie for a little?"

The dangerous flirt looked to be in thought for a few seconds before shrugging and saying, "Sure! Just know that Opal assigned the groups already. I wouldn't want you to get into conflict with her…"

The gamer girl nodded. "No problem. C'mere, Eddie…"

Sasha then stood up and walked away and Eddie followed after saying, "My apologies, Kim. I will be right back, I promise."

Kim smiled. "I'll be here, Eddie!"

After the two were out of earshot, the dangerous flirt chuckled and muttered, in such a way that no one could hear her, "Getting jealous, you pathetic nigger? Good."

* * *

**(Confessional: Oh dear…)**

**Sasha:** (frowns) "I know Eddie told me this may happen… but I'm just worried. I don't know why, but Eddie pursuing Kim just… it just doesn't sit right with me. I guess I'm just worried I won't be able to make more friends. Plus, if Eddie falls for Kim, there's no way I'd ever be able to be in a romantic relationship with him. Kim's beautiful… and I'm just plain ol' Sasha." (sighs)

* * *

Eddie and Sasha continued to walk for about half a minute before Sasha stopped and turned to the detective with a concerned expression. However, Eddie was the first to speak. "Sasha, I told you this may happen. Like I said, I do believe there's more to Kim than meets the eye, and I want to solve the mystery of her. I know you, Sasha. I know you very well. But this is an opportunity for me to do something new. And I'd like to take advantage of it. Moreover, you should take advantage of these opportunities too. I know this phrase has been abused ten times over, but it's true, you only live once. Don't you want to meet new people too?"

Sasha sighed. "It's not that. It's two things, actually. One, I'm worried about you. I mean, the last time this happened…"

The detective frowned. "I haven't forgotten about that. But I'm not going to let that stop me. I can't just act stoic and logical like a robot all the time. I need to take chances. Heck, I entered this show so I could take chances and solve real mysteries beyond my comfort zone. You don't need to concern yourself over me, Sasha. I can take care of myself when it comes to these manners."

The gamer girl nodded. "...Alright. And two, I don't know if I'll be able to make any friends… especially with boys. I mean, we have girls like Kim on the island, and I'm just me."

Eddie smiled. "You needn't concern yourself over that. You're beautiful in your own way, and I know there are guys on the island who will enjoy how relatable you are to them. But I'm here to tackle greater mysteries, Sasha. We're already really good friends, and as such, I believe it would be beneficial for both of us to interact with the other campers more. Give it a try. You may be better at socialization than you'd care to admit."

Sasha returned the smile. "...Thanks, Eddie. I'll do my best to interact with Alice and Bishop today."

The detective nodded. "That's all I can ask. Now then, let us return to our groups."

With a nod from Sasha, the two disbanded.

* * *

**(Confessional: Friendship Saves the Day! By: Tea Gardener… why?!)**

**Eddie:** "I'm glad I was able to calm Sasha down and reassure her that everything was fine between us. Truth be told, I am a bit concerned that we may be stuck in the friend-zone, but perhaps that will change as the contest continues. Or perhaps my heart will lead me in another direction. Either way, hopefully the relationship between Sasha and I continues to be stable." (smiles) "But since our meeting has concluded, it's time for me to conduct my first investigation!"

* * *

After her brief detour, Quarla managed to return to Team Everest, who were currently sitting around in a circle. She then started pacing around in front of her team and said, "Alright, weaklings, listen up! We've got to create three toys capable of impressing two weaklings so as much as I hate to say it, we'll have to think like weaklings. That means you'll be useful, Paul."

Paul sighed in response, and Helen rolled her eyes and said, "This challenge is **far** too exciting. I **hate** toys."

Ulric shrugged. "That's fine. Just don't blame us if you go home tonight then.."

The anti-fun girl droned, "I'll try, I just hate toys."

Winnie then said, "Ooh, are we going to work in groups? Because if so, I'd like to work with Yannis!"

Yannis smiled and nodded in response before Paul asked, "Can I work with you tw-"

Quarla responded by punching the germophobe in the stomach and shouting, "Shut up! You don't get to talk!"

Tyson put his hands up and said, "Whoa, chill out, dudette!"

Helen nodded. "Yes, arguing creates a lot of emotion and emotions are f-."

The aggressive girl punched the anti-fun girl in the stomach before she could finish and began yelling, "**Shut up! You don't get to talk anymore, you bitch! If you do, I'm going to kick your-"**

Quarla then slipped into another expletive-laced rant for about fifteen seconds.

Then, Xyly punched the aggressive girl in the stomach and said, "Stop! Xyly thinks you should all stop arguing and try to get along."

Ulric nodded. "Absolutely. We're a team, and that means we're all in this contest together through thick and thin."

Quarla rolled her eyes. "Ugh, fine."

* * *

**(Confessional: Team Everest is about to have an avalanche…)**

**Quarla: **Helen and Paul: weak and weaker! Ugh, I can't wait to kick them off…

**Xyly:** (sighs) Xyly treats her friends with respect, and as such, she thinks Quarla isn't a friend of Xyly's. But we may need her strength in future challenges. After all, Xyly can't carry the team by herself.

**Ulric: **I'd hate to be on the receiving end of Quarla's wrath. I mean, jeez, that girl is crazy strong! Also, why does she hate Paul so much anyway? I don't really get it.

* * *

After Quarla had calmed down, Ulric said, "Anyway, getting back on track, we've got to make some toys to have a chance at winning immunity."

Winnie nodded. "Yup! So, I think that I'll work with Yannis and Paul."

Xyly stepped in next and said, "Xyly will work with Ulric and Tyson."

Quarla looked to be deep in thought for a few seconds before sighing and saying, "Ugh, fine, I'll work with the weaklings. This is a team challenge, so we need all the toys to be strong. And **someone's** gotta keep that wimpy germophobe in line."

Paul gulped but sighed before Tyson asked, "Alright, dudette. But, what about Helen?"

Helen then scooped up a clump of rubber and some paint before saying, "I will work by myself, thank you."

* * *

**(Confessional: Rubber ducky, you're the one!)**

**Helen: **Hmph. I know what 'toy' will get us a high score, so we'll be fine.

* * *

After Helen walked away, Winnie chirped, "OK guys, see you later!"

Then, she, Yannis, Paul, and Quarla picked up an armful of toy parts and followed where Quarla was heading off to. After Winnie's group disbanded, Tyson asked, "So, dudes, got any idea for a rockin' good toy?"

Xyly was the first to speak. "Xyly thinks we should make it durable. It might get tossed around by Jimmy and Eleanor."

Ulric nodded. "That's true, but it should also be a lightweight material. So that means no metal. Hmm… ah ha!"

The tough guy then walked over to the pile of toy parts and picked up a boxing glove before asking, "Maybe this could be the 'chassis' of our design. Any thoughts?"

Tyson nodded. "Not a bad idea, dude."

The viking chimed in by giving a thumbs up and saying, "Xyly approves."

Ulric smiled. "Awesome. Let's get building."

* * *

**(Confessional: *takes out a book titled 'Big Book of Glove Puns.'* ~A must for all atrocious cartoons~!)**

**Winnie: **(grins) Ooh, maybe I could talk the guys into making a cuddly kitty toy!

**Tyson: **(smiles) "Toys are cool; but Sharon is my prized possession" (holds up Sharon the guitar and begins strumming a merry little tune).

* * *

Jill, Rheneas, and Imanda were all sitting in the same general vicinity. Then, the sarcastic check bluntly stated, "You're an idiot, Rheneas."

The pyromaniac sighed. "Come on, Jill, it's not a bad idea!"

Jill rolled her eyes. "A singing toaster is not a bad idea. I don't know where you think you are, buddy, but you need to come back down to Earth. We've gotta have better ideas, right?"

Imanda shrugged. "I say we go for it. I haven't earned my 'Build a Toaster Toy' badge yet."

The sarcastic chick sighed. "Seriously? That's a badge? Ugh, how many badges does your friggin' scout troop have anyway?"

The girl scout smirked. "Over nine thousand, of course."

* * *

**(Confessional: Shut up, Nappa!)**

**Jill:** (facepalms) "Damn, I walked **right into** that one!"

* * *

After Jill pulled her shirt over head and screamed into it, she said, "OK, so now that I've been thoroughly embarrassed, what types of songs will we be putting on it? I'm no singer, so count me out.

Rheneas smiled. "That's fine. I can sing a bit."

The sarcastic chick's eyes widened. "Heh, you learn something new every day. What sort of songs, Rheneas?"

The pyromaniac grinned. "London Underground; You Fat Bastard, all the good stuff. I set the world on fire with my music, baby! Woo!".

Imanda gulped. "You have songs without cursing, right?"

Rheneas chuckled. "Duh. I'm no potty mouth, Imanda. But before we choose the songs to play, we need somethin' to play 'em with."

The girl scout grinned. "Great! I'll get the googly eyes!"

Jill chuckled. "Hey, Imanda, is there a 'gluing googly eyes on a toaster' badge?"

Imanda nodded. "Yep, that's badge number five thousand forty nine."

The sarcastic chick chuckled bitterly. "Ugh, why am I not surprised? You girl scouts could touch your toes and get a damn award for it."

* * *

**(Confessional: Sounds about right.)**

**Imanda: **(sighs) Jill may be snarky, but she doesn't need to insult girl scouts like that. Sure, we get a lot of random badges, but it's just for fun, honestly.

* * *

After about a minute, Donny came up to the group with his toy. It appeared to be a boxing glove connected to a decently wide wall, and there was a button on top of the wall that, most likely, triggered the glove. Once the short dude placed the glove down, he said, "Hey, guys. How's your toy comin' along?"

Rheneas was the first to speak. "It's goin' great, man! Looks like your toy is good too, man!"

Donny winked at the pyromaniac before saying, "It ain't done yet. Have a look at what I put on top of the glove."

The pyromaniac took a closer look and then gave the short dude a big hug before yelling, "**Ah, hell yeah! Burn, baby, burn! Let's make this glove go up in flames!"**

With that, Rheneas flicked on his lighter and applied it to the top of the boxing glove. And, thanks to the gasoline on top of the glove, the normal boxing glove then became a flaming boxing glove. Once it did, Donny smirked and said, "I call it: The Flaming Glove."

The pyromaniac gave the short dude a high five before saying, "You are the best, man! Woo, that felt amazing! Yeah! Burn, baby, burn!"

* * *

**(Confessional: Your Honor, I'd like to insert this fine boot into my mouth.)**

**Rheneas:** "Donny, thank you so much, man! I feel alive again!"

**Donny: **(smiles) "I figured Rheneas would enjoy that. And hey, who doesn't love fire?"

* * *

Lankston, Fripp, and Max all sat around the large pile of toy parts. However, the condescending one was the first to speak. "Alright. We need to think of an idea. Now, even though your ideas will pale in comparison to my own, I'll be generous and give you the floor."

Fripp cocked his head. "Why?"

Lankston sighed. "Because we need to build a toy."

The blockhead scratched his head. "Why?"

The condescending one shook his head. "Because that's the challenge."

Fripp stuck his tongue out. "Why?"

Lankston roared, "Because Spider and Quana said so, dumbass!"

The blockhead grinned. "Why?"

The condescending one seemed about ready to lose it again, but he suddenly calmed down, smirked, and said, "Because you're an idiot."

Fripp cocked his head. "Why?"

Lankston smirked. "Because you're a cheap, useless, pathetic pawn of the show that had its brain juices sucked out through a straw and now has the intelligence of burnt toast. As such, your only purposes are to provide stupid comedy relief without a hint of comedy or irony and to make mentally disabled people feel intelligent and confident in their abilities. Every waking moment I spend with you is taking away intelligence quota points that I rightfully deserve and you are nothing put a moronic ball of destruction and failure."

Max frowned. "Dude! I know you don't like Fripp, but calm down!"

The condescending one shrugged. "It's not like he can understand what I'm saying."

Subsequently, Fripp began to cry and run over to a tree, signifying that he could, in fact, understand what Lankston was saying.

The uber-nerd then glared at Lankston and demanded, "Not high-technical, dude! Apologize to him!"

The condescending one shrugged. "He'll calm down."

* * *

**(Confessional: No, he won't.)**

**Lankston:** (smirks) "Hmph. I may have not gotten voted off yesterday, but making Fripp cry should definitely be enough this time around. I need to get off the island early so I can figure out the capabilities of the rest of my competitors. Besides, Fripp annoyed me multiple times, so this is totally fair."

* * *

After Fripp recovered from his tearful outburst thanks to him seeing a rock, walking up to it, and slowly beginning to lick , Max said, "OK, then… anyway, I was thinking of making a Robotic Funnytron a robot that tells jokes, I think it'll get us a good score."

Lankston shrugged. "That's acceptable. I could build the toy, but I want to give the other teams a fair chance. I take it you don't need my glorious help?"

Max shook his head. "I know my way around robotics and D&amp;D thanks to hours of leve graining and practice! But I may need some suggestions for some jokes."

The condescending one shrugged. "Alright. And I take it we won't need Dumbass McGee's help?

The uber-nerd frowned. "Just leave him alone already."

Lankston rolled his eyes. "I make no promises.

* * *

**(Confessional: Let It G- *shot, and the sounds of agonized screaming can be heard from the background*.)**

**Max:** "Jeez, Lankston is stuck-up. I really don't know what his deal is. But, regardless, this is my type of challenge! Building robots, toys, any kind of mechanical thing is right up my alley!" (laughs nasally)

* * *

Opal stood in front of Zed and began facing back and forth as if she was about to say something serious. A few seconds later, she said, "Alright, Zed. Listen up. Before we build a toy we need to understand a quandary that continues to plague our society: what is a toy?"

The farmer scratched his head. "Err, something children play with to have fun, like a teddy bear or a cork gun, right?"

The crazy Chinese girl nodded. "Correct you are, Zed. And now that the quandry has been resolved, I will reveal the toy we will be making: a morph."

Zed cocked his head. "Err, what? I reckon I need some more information."

Opal giggled. "You know, like that cutesy wootsy woo blob in Treasure Planet!"

The farmer shook his head. "'Fraid I haven't heard o' that show, Opal."

The crazy Chinese girl began bouncing up and down. "Why, we're going to make a toy that can change shapes and become anything! Even a gorilla eating ice cream! Hahahahaha!"

Zed chuckled. "Heh, I didn't know Gorilla's ate ice cream. You're really smart, Opal."

Opal gasped, but nonetheless gave a more sincere smile and chirped, "Thanks, Zeddy! Now; let's getting making some toys for tweens! We're going to need some rubber, some goo and a bit of elbow grease!"

The farmer cocked his head. "Should I take my shirt off then?"

Opal then fell onto her back in hysterics, allowing Zed to get a fine peek at her panties. In response, Zed gasped and quickly turned his head away.

* * *

**(Confessional: Someone needs a longer skirt.)**

**Zed: **I didn't know you could get undergarments in that color. (facepalms) Why did I say that?

* * *

A minute after Eddie finished his conversation with Sasha, he met up with Kim, who was just standing around and whistling. When the detective was a few feet away from the dangerous flirt, he said, "Kim, I'm back!"

Kim gasped, turned around and smiled before chirping, "Great to see you, Eddie! Ready to make a winning toy?"

Eddie smiled, nodded, and picked up a box containing toy parts before saying, "Certainly. Would you like to lead the way?"

The dangerous flirt chirped, "Aww, how gentlemanly of you, Eddie! Thank you!"

The detective blushed. "Heh, n-no problem. Please, go right ahead."

Kim grinned, winked, and blew a kiss before teasingly saying, "Come 'n get me, handsome."

Eddie gulped and blushed, but nodded and followed Kim into the forest. About two minutes later, the dangerous flirt found an appropriate valley in the forest complete with a log that the two could easily sit on. She took a seat towards the right of the log, and tapped the log with her left hand to indicate she wanted the detective to sit right next to her. And sit next to her Eddie did.

Once the detective had taken his seat, he instantly noticed the alluring aroma coming off from Kim's body, known by the more simple term as perfume. She smelled of freshly blooming roses, and the perfume seemed to almost act like a magnet, beckoning the detective to come closer. But, being of a fairly stoic disposition, Eddie managed to hold off any actions besides developing rather scarlet colored cheeks.

After smiling at the flustered detective for a few seconds, Kim chirped, "Let's make this toy amazing, Eddie!"

Eddie gulped, but nonetheless returned the smile and nodded before pulling out a plastic base for the doll, a black, white, orange, and red ball of yarn, a small can of black paint, a paintbrush, a threading needle, and a small magnifying glass.

When the detective pulled out all the supplies he needed, Kim took particular notice of the yarn and threading needle. Subsequently, she gasped and said, "You sew, Eddie?"

Eddie nodded. "I do. My grandmother taught me how."

Kim then closed her eyes and chirped, "Aww, that's adorable! With an experience like that, there's no way we won't win!"

The detective blushed and tipped his head towards his face for a brief moment before saying, "W-Why, thank you. I feel a lot more confident now."

The dangerous flirt smiled. "Great! Sooo, since we're alone, want to get to know each other a little more?"

Eddie gulped and his blush intensified. "I-If that's what you want, Kim…"

Kim grinned. "Great! So, you're, like, into all this detective stuff, right? How did you start your… career?"

The detective smiled. "Ah, thank you for asking, Kim. I've been interested in detective stories since I was about seven. At that age, my parents had a collection of Sherlock Holmes novels, and because I didn't like to read, being a young kid and all, my mother read _A Study in Scarlet_, the first book of the Sherlock Holmes franchise, and I remember being spellbound by how cool and charismatic Sherlock truly was. As time passed on, my parents read more and more Holmes novels to me, and by the time I was in middle school, I was hooked. I bought many other detective stories, but it wasn't until a year ago that I actually started solving mysteries around school. And, surprisingly enough, I don't think I'm that bad at it, not to brag or anything. My mind seems to be able to make connections and gain evidence without too much trouble. And now, here I am, ready and willing to tackle bigger mysteries with my pen, notepad, and magnifying glass."

The dangerous flirt looked impressed. "Cool! I'm sure you're a totally great and totally smart detective!"

Eddie blushed. "W-Why, thank you. S-So, if you don't m-mind, could I potentially get to know you a little better, Kim?"

Kim's eyes widened a little, but it was essentially unnoticeable so Eddie didn't bother to comment on it. Then, she quickly shrugged and said, "Sure. Anything you want to know?"

The detective nodded. "Well, I told you one of my hobbies, so, if you don't mind me asking, do you have any hobbies?"

The dangerous flirt shrugged. "Not that many. I mean, I play soccer and occasionally read in my spare time, but that's about it."

Eddie nodded. "Alright. What types of books do you read?"

Kim shrugged again. "Whatever's available at home."

The detective then asked, "OK. So, how long have you played soccer for?"

The dangerous flirt responded, "Two years. I need something to keep me in shape and keep my hourglass figure, so I figured that since my school had an all-female soccer team, well, yeah."

Eddie nodded. "I see. Um… I apologize if this seems like an inappropriate question to ask, but h-have you dated before?"

Kim giggled and winked. "Oh, you naughty boy!"

The detective blushed furiously at that statement and stammered, "S-Sorry! I d-didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or-"

The dangerous flirt interrupted Eddie's meltdown by gently placing her hands on his shoulders and smiling at him before giggling and saying, "It's alright, Eddie. I don't bite."

Eddie took a few deep breaths, and when Kim saw he had calmed down, she continued, "I've dated once or twice, yes. B-But so many guys just see me as a pair of breasts…"

She sighed. "It's kind of discouraging, so I'm single now. ...If only I could find the one."

Kim sniffled and her eyes started to fill up with droplets, causing Eddie to step in with a smile and say, "It's fine. I understand. But don't worry, not all male adolescents are like that. You'll find the one who's right for you, Kim."

The dangerous flirt sniffled and gave a half-smile through her tears. "D-Do you think so, Eddie?"

The detective smiled and nodded. "Of course."

In response, Kim smiled and wiped her eyes before pulling him closer to her with her left arm and saying, "Thanks, Eddie. You truly are a sweet guy."

Eddie then blushed heavily but managed to stammer, "T-Thank you…"

A few seconds passed before Kim let go and said, "So, how's the toy coming along?"

The detective snapped to attention. "O-Oh, right! Rest assured, Kim, I should be able to finish this without much help, unless you are talented at sewing, painting, or anything artistic like that."

Kim shrugged. "Oh, no, it's fine. You're doing great, and I don't want to bother you!"

Eddie raised his eyebrow briefly in response to that, but quickly nodded and said, "If you insist, Kim."

The dangerous flirt caught onto his eyebrow raise quickly and responded by saying, "Great! So, now that I know you can really knock this toy out of the part, I'm going to check on the other groups to make sure they're doing fine too! Later, Eddie!"

With that, she turned towards him and gave him a big hug. This would not be so notable if not for the fact that Eddie was a few inches shorter than her, and as such, when his face was pulled into Kim's body, it nestled right between the dangerous flirt's large, firm assets. The detective responded to the initial contact by widening his eyes and giving a muffled 'mmph' noise upon impact. Then, a few seconds later, after giving Eddie a nice dose of marshmallow hell and shaking her body back and forth ever so slightly, Kim let go, giggled, winked, and blew a kiss right in front of the detective before playfully waving and running away.

* * *

**(Confessional: You lucky son of a bitch…)**

**Eddie:** (with a lovestruck expression) Oh my goodness, soft! Amazingly, amazingly soft! I could nestl-" (slaps himself) "Gah! F-Focus! S-So, m-my first investigation with Kim gave me s-some insight…" (shakes his head violently, takes out his notepad, and starts writing) "Let's see… vague responses… cheery personality… willingness to flirt with me…" (he puts his notebook down and puts his hand under his chin) "This just doesn't seem right. These traits are all disjointed. And this aura of mystery surrounding her just makes my blood boil as a detective." (sighs) "I need more evidence. I can't draw any conclusions yet. But, no matter. I'll figure out the mystery soon enough!"

**Kim:** (smirks) "Heh heh heh. This is just too easy. Eddie does seem smarter now, but like all teenaged boys, he can easily be manipulated by sap, tears, sweetness, and, of course, these puppies…" (plays with her breasts a little more) "If I can just keep him away from **her**, he'll be firmly wrapped around my finger with ease. I may not have done as well last time, but that's only because I didn't realize the two knew each other. Now that I do, allow me to demonstrate what I'll do to them…" (mimics a trash compactor with her hands before pressing them together and applying a good deal of force on them. She then gets a devilish smirk on her face) "Say your prayers to your twelve million gods, Indian Nigger, because only they can stop me now!" (laughs as she exists the Confessional).

* * *

Bishop, Cherry, Sasha, and Alice were standing around in a circle, yet Bishop was the only one working on a toy. This toy happened to be a mini red-skinned, rectangular headed man in a green dollar print suit. When Cherry saw this, she asked, "Hey, Bishop! What are you doing?"

Bishop rolled his eyes. "Building a toy. Duh. And besides, Spider and Quana never said that we had to make our toy one single object, so that's why I think a set of action figures would be a good idea."

Alice's eyes widened. "What?! You're actually trying for once?"

The rich snob shrugged. "Yes. I happen to be quite good at making action figures; I have a very valuable mint condition X-Men collectable set at home, and it is worth more than you could ever hope make in twenty years. Besides, you're just jealous I'm succeeding at a challenge you are performing pitifully at."

The professional girl looked about ready to explode. "You want me to make a toy, asswipe!? Fine, I'll make a goddamn toy!"

With that, Alice bent over the box of toy parts and began feverously searching for what she could use to make her toy. However, unbeknownst to the professional girl, doing so gave Bishop a fantastic view of her plump yet firm-looking clothed ass.

This caused the rich snob to smirk and say, "My, my, Alice. For being such an ugly skank, you certainly have a lot of junk in your trunk. Let me get a closer look…"

With that, Bishop looked like he was about to grope the professional girl's plump booty, but right before he had the chance, Alice gave him a **firm** backhand that landed on his chin and actually forced him into the air a little before he landed down on his back.

Subsequently, Alice stood over him and growled, "If you even **think **about touching me again, you'll be leaving in a bodybag. **Got it?!"**

Bishop smirked. "As you wish, Allison."

His response was another slap to the face and the professional girl screaming.

* * *

**(Confessional: What kind of a middle name is Allison?)**

**Bishop: **(smirks) "Alice has such a short fuse. What can I say? Ugly looks correlates to an ugly personality."

**Alice: "I hate Bishop! I hate him! I hate him!"**

* * *

After about thirty seconds consisting of nothing but ranting, Alice sharply turned her head and returned to her toy. When the professional girl was out of his hearing range, he bitterly mumbled, "Obnoxious peasant… why couldn't I team up with more attractive girls, like-"

As if on cue, a female voice chirped, "Hi, Bishop!"

The rich snob turned his head to figure out the source of the voice, and one he did, he saw Kim jogging towards him and fistpumped before saying, "Kim! Oh, m'lady, it's such a pleasure to see you again!"

When the dangerous flirt got close enough to him, she bent over slightly, giving him a fairly nice view of her cleavage and stuck out her right hand towards him before saying, "Need a hand, Bishop?"

After taking a few seconds to admire the view and blushing heavily as a result, the rich snob took her hand and Kim pulled him up with ease. Then, he said, "Why, thank you, m'lady. You certainly have more manners than a certain ugly skank I know."

Alice responded by flipping Bishop the bird, and right afterwards, Kim gasped and said, "Oh dear. I'm sorry you've been through a lot…"

After the dangerous flirt sighed, the rich snob stepped in and said, "Oh no! D-Don't worry about it. It certainly isn't your fault, m'lady. But, if you don't mind me asking, aren't you supposed to be in a group with Eddie?"

Kim nodded. "Yes, but I just want to make sure you're doing well too, handsome!"

The dangerous flirt winked, causing Bishop to blush and add, "W-Why, thank you, m'lady. It's nice to see someone has good taste. But, you needn't worry. We are making multiple toys, as Spider and Quana never said we couldn't."

Kim smiled and chirped, "Wow, that's really smart, Bishop! Thanks to you, we'll win this challenge for sure!"

The rich snob bowed. "Thank you, m'lady."

Bishop then sighed. "Still, it will be a pain working with my 'team' again, but I know you and Eddie have to come up with a good toy too…"

Kim smiled. "Don't worry, Bishop! Here's a special gift for the road!"

She then pecked Bishop on the same cheek as before.

* * *

**(Confessional: Just in case you didn't wash it the first time…)**

**Bishop:** (blushes) "Why did I even associate myself with that ugly skank when Kim is by my side? Kim is perfect, and Alice is pathetic. There's no comparison between the two.

**Kim: **(smirks) "Bishop is a pompous, intolerant asshole. But he's got the strongest hormones on my team and at least he washes himself well, so he's a very useful pawn for me. I'll be able to get rid of him after Lankston and Quarla knock off a few other players, so I'm not worried. Plus, I can get him to do whatever I want since Alice and him fight so much. Damn, it feels good to have that kind of power!"

* * *

While Kim was busy flirting with Bishop, Eddie was hard at work on his detective doll. However, the detective didn't appear to be frustrated, and in fact, he looked rather content working on his toy. He also appeared to be whistling a merry little tune: 'The Pink Panther', to be precise. Additionally, it was clear from the way he was bobbing his head back in forth in rhythm that this was a song he took quite a liking to.

However, after about a minute or so of work, he saw a very small but peculiar flash of bright red coming from the forest valley in front of him. With that, Eddie stopped working and walked forward, but couldn't make out the source of this peculiar flash, so he shrugged and got back to work.

Yet, a minute later, he heard a faint metallic noise that the detective quickly deduced came from a piece of metal hitting something else. Eddie thought this was odd, naturally, so he decided to write down both pieces of 'evidence' in his journal. However, after five minutes, the only additional things that he gleaned from thinking about what just happened again was that the flash of red could be connected to the metal, and that the metal most likely hit a tree.

After those five minutes, Kim came back and chirped, "Hi, Eddie! How's the Mr. Detective toy?"

Eddie quickly put his notebook back and smiled. "He's coming along fine, Kim. I was thinking we'd call him Detective Grimoire after that flash game."

The dangerous flirt smiled. "Whatever you want, Eddie! ...But, if you don't mind me asking, did you record anything on your notebook? You had it out, which is why I ask."

The detective nodded. "I did. I saw a mysterious flash of red, and then heard the sound of metal colliding with a tree a minute later. I managed to deduce that the two events were connected, but I'm afraid nothing more is coming to me. Do you know what happened, Kim?"

Kim shook her head. "Sorry, Eddie…"

Eddie waved her off. "No worries. I was merely curious. Anyway, I should be finished in about fifteen minutes, assuming nothing else happens."

The dangerous flirt grinned, clapped her hands, and chirped, "Great job, Eddie! You're really talented!"

The detective blushed. "It's nothing, really. In fact, it's rather peaceful just sowing together a doll such as this."

Kim smiled. "Cool! So, do you mind if I sit by you?"

Eddie shrugged. "I don't see why not. Just please, when I get working, do not distract me, as I tend to lose my focus when I'm out of 'the zone', as it were."

The dangerous flirt sat by the detective, winked, and then chirped, "No problem! Good luck, Eddie! You can do it!"

With that, she blew a kiss at him, causing Eddie to blush and say, "T-Thank you, Kim."

* * *

**(Confessional: Hardboiled Detective vs Femme Fatale this ain't.)**

**Eddie: **"I must say, I enjoyed hanging around Kim." (blushes heavily) "S-Sure, she can be a bit… d-distracting, but on the whole, I enjoyed my time today, and it was fun learning a little more about her. Now, let me take some more notes…" (flips open his notebook and pulls out his pen) "Let's see here… flash of bright red… collision between metal and tree… connection? It's strange: I can't come up with a connection. Plus, the toy box looked untouched last I checked." (shrugs) "I'll just keep it written down. After all, in a case, every piece of evidence matters."

**Kim:** (sighs) "Damn, I knew I should've looked before venting my woes a little. Ah, well. He doesn't seem to realize what happened anyway, so I'm good. Heck, the nerdy detective even seems to trust me. (laughs mockingly and smirks) "What an idiot. Ah, he has all the makings of a great pawn. And unlike Bishop, he's at least tolerable to be around. Perfect."

* * *

Winnie, Paul, Yannis, and Quarla were all sitting around in a circle, and the aggressive girl looked like she was about to hurt something or someone, and seemed to be mumbling something. However, Winnie was the first to speak. "I would have liked to have made a cuddly kitty, but I suppose this is fine too!"

The germophobe smiled. "Thanks, Winnie. Anything to do with cleanliness is a good thing to me."

Winnie nodded. "I can tell! Say, where do you keep all your cleaning stuff anyway?"

Paul shrugged. "I have big pockets."

Yannis took two soap eyes out of a mold and stuck them onto the main bar of soap. He looked satisfied while as he took out a small chisel and gently, with great precision, carved a small mouth onto the soap. Paul then gave the silent dude a thumbs up, which Yannis promptly returned before continuing his work.

Afterwards, Winnie slowly turned to Quarla and bashfully said, "Um… are you going to do anything, Quarla?"

The aggressive girl's eyes widened for a brief moment, and then she stood up and said, "Winnie, I'd like for you to come with me for a little bit, alright? The two weaklings'll be fine."

The cat lover gulped. "Y-You aren't going to h-hurt me, right?"

Quarla sighed. "Ugh, no. Just follow me, OK?"

* * *

**(Confessional: Oh dear…)**

**Quarla:** (sighs) "Look, this may be the only chance I get to potentially 'bond' with Winnie. But given that I suck at buttering people up, this'll probably end up terribly. Ugh, fuck you, ya goddamn shadow! You'd **better** make good on your promise, or I will **kill you!**"

* * *

Winnie looked noticeably shaken, but nonetheless listened to the aggressive girl for fear of what would happen if she refused. So, the two made a trek into the forest before Quarla stopped after about a half a minute and turned to Winnie, saying, "Listen. I know I've been harsh on the team, but that's because I want our team to win. And I don't think Paul and Yannis can get the job done, honestly. But I see a spark in you. I mean, granted, I don't think you're strong yet, but with your energy and commitment to the team, I think I could help you… become strong, you get me?"

The cat lover's eyes widened. "R-Really?"

Quarla nodded. "Yeah. It'd be nice to have another strong player on our team, and I do think I can mold you into a strong individual that can truly contribute to our team and bring in some victories. So, what do you say, Winnie? Deal?"

With that, the aggressive girl extended her hand, and then Winnie put her hand in Quarla's… only to have the aggressive girl almost break the cat lover's finger bones with force.

Winnie then recoiled and yelled, "**Ouch! That hurt!"**

Quarla shook her head. "First rule of being strong: put your all into a handshake. You can't have someone else dominate you that early, Winnie. Now, let's try again. This time, put your all into it, got it?"

The cat lover gulped, but nonetheless tried again… and this time, her hand didn't hurt too much after shaking the aggressive girl's hand. This caused Winnie to jump in the air and shout with delight while Quarla clapped her hands.

Then, the aggressive girl said, "Not bad. There may be hope for you yet. But, for now, let's head back to our group."

Winnie smiled. "Yay! I could be strong!"

* * *

**(Confessional: I'll make a MAN out of you!)**

**Quarla:** "Huh, that actually didn't go too badly. Cool."

**Winnie:** (smiles) "I feel stronger already! Thanks, Quarla!"

* * *

Tyson, Xyly, and Ulric all gathered around the boxing glove toy. The guitarist was the first to speak. "Hey, this ain't bad, but it needs the power of rock to go with it."

The viking shrugged. "Eh, Xyly thinks it's pretty good. We gave it over twelve catchphrases, right?"

Tyson sighed. "I know, but it's missing something. ...Ah ha!"

With that, the guitarist walked over to the boxing glove toy and put a tiny miniature guitar on it before declaring, "Perfect! Heh, is there any problem the power of rock can't solve?"

Ulric nodded. "Not bad. But perhaps it could use a little something more."

The tough guy then took out a marker and drew some angry eyebrows over the googly eyes before saying, "Hmm, that's not a bad look."

The viking nodded. "Xyly agrees. So long as the other toys are good, we may have a shot of winning, Xyly thinks."

After Tyson nodded in response, he cocked his head and asked, "Say, has anybody seen Helen at all? She's been gone since the challenge started."

Ulric facepalmed. "Damn! Oh, please, Helen, do something useful and don't cost us the challenge!"

The tough guy sighed. "Oh, who am I kidding? We could be in for a long day…"

* * *

**(Confessional: Toys are **_**far**_ **too exciting. ...Holy crap, this is **_**hard!**_**)**

**Ulric:** (facepalm) "Why did we let Helen just walk off like that?! God, we're idiots…"

* * *

A short while later, the teams were called to camp center for the toy judging to begin. Jimmy and Eleanor were seated next to each other at a table while Spider and Quana stood before the twenty three contestants.

The sick redhead was the first to speak. "Hello again, everyone! You've all made your toys and now it's time for the judging to begin. Just to give a quick reminder, Jimmy and Eleanor will give each toy a score out of ten, you can get anywhere from two to twenty. Most points wins, least points loses. Simple as-"

Quarla groaned. "Ugh, we aren't stupid, dipshit! Get on with it!"

Spider gulped. "OK, OK! T-Team Everest, p-please present your first toy!."

Rheneas walked forwards holding a toaster with a robot styled face on it and placed it on the table in front of Jimmy and Eleanor before the animal lover bluntly stated, "It's a toaster."

The pyromaniac grinned. "Heh, it's not just a toaster, it's a singing toaster. It cooks your toast and sings songs! Name one other toy that can do that!"

Jimmy nodded. "I cannot. Good job. So, what songs does it have?"

Rheneas gestured to the toaster and said, "Press the button and find out."

Jimmy pressed the button 'nose' on the toaster and it began to sing 'Live and Learn' in Rheneas' voice, which seemed to impress the two judges.

After the song concluded, Eleanor asked, "Did you make it yourself?"

Rheneas shook his head. "Not really. Jill and Imanda were a big help."

After the sarcastic chick and the girl scout gave Rheneas a thumbs up, Jimmy said, "Hmm… I give it eight points."

Eleanor then said, "I give it a seven. I do like the toy, but I wish it was a bit more colorful. Sorry, but I do still like it!"

Quana then stepped in and said, "And with that, Team Everest nets themselves a solid fifteen points."

* * *

**(Confessional: Tweens: they're never satisfied.)**

**Rheneas:** (frowns) "Dang! Thought that would've done better… ah well. Fifteen out of twenty is still not too shabby."

* * *

After Rheneas went back to his team, Spider said, "Next up is Team Savannah."

At that, Paul walked forwards carrying a big bar of soap with a face, causing Eleanor to giggle and ask, "What's that?"

Paul gulped, but nonetheless continued by saying, "It's Soap Steve, the first toy made one hundred percent out of soap. He can keep you clean **and **keep you happy at the same time. Plus, he smells like a combination of sixty n-eight various fruits and flowers! S-Sorry, I meant sixty-eight!"

Kim then chuckled under breath, but Jimmy, not understanding the context of Paul's slip-up, cocked his head and asked, "Uh… OK. Anyway, that's quite clever. It is your idea?"

Paul nodded. "I did. But Winnie, Yannis, and Q-Quarla helped me make it."

Eleanor smiled. "Well, it's original and kinda funny looking, so it gets a nine from me."

Jimmy shrugged. "It is cool, but I'd prefer a toy that could be used at anytime rather than just bath time. So, I give it seven points."

Spider then stated, "Team Savannah takes the lead with sixteen points."

* * *

**(Confessional: Wub a dub dub, motha$%^ a!)**

**Yannis: **(smiles)

* * *

When Paul returned to his teammates, Quana said, "Team Mongolia, you're up."

With that, Bishop walked forwards with a set of four action figures and set them down in front of Jimmy and Eleanor before scoffing and saying, "I don't expect you to appreciate the sophistication behind these action figures, but they are personified version of common money phrases such as Penny Pincher, Tightwad, Moneybags and Loan Shark."

Jimmy then picked up one that had the head of a shark but was otherwise a sickly green skinned figure in a suit, nodded, and said, "I like them! I'll give you a nine!"

Eleanor nodded. "Yeah, these are cool! An eight from me!"

Quana nodded. "Alright, Team Mongolia has seventeen points."

Bishop then smugly walked back over to his team and said, "You're welcome, peasants."

* * *

**(Confessional: You're lucky they don't take off points for attitude, buddy.)**

**Zed: **(scratches his head) I don't get why one of them there action figures had a shark head; what exactly is a loan shark anyway?

* * *

After Bishop walked back, Max walked up holding a robot that had a jester hat on and placed it on the table before saying, "I present to thee the Robotic Funnytron. It tells jokes. Tell it what type you want to hear and it'll tell you what it thinks of."

Jimmy smiled. "Oooh, OK! Tell us a joke about helicopters, please!"

The robot replied, "What do you call a wobbly helicopter? A jellycopter!"

This caused Jimmy and Eleanor to laugh, but the other contestants were far from impressed. Then, Eleanor said, "Sweet! OK, how about an animal joke?"

The robot replied, "What do you get if you cross a cheetah and a banana? Nothing; cheetahs don't like bananas."

The two burst into hysterics again, and after a few seconds, Jimmy said, "Ha ha ha! Amazing! That gets a perfect ten, no doubt!"

Eleanor nodded. "Yeah, I give it a solid nine! Great job!"

Quana nodded. "Alright, that brings Team Everest's total up to thirty four!"

* * *

**(Confessional: LOL ROFL TTYLXOX. ...Huh? Oh, sorry, my little sister got on.)**

**Max: "**Excellent, I completed my quest and shall receive a lot of XP for it!"

**Jill:** "Wow, I think the jokes that stupid robot told were actually worse than Max's jokes. I have no idea how that's even possible."

* * *

After Max returned to his team with a nasally laugh, Tyson brought up Team Savannah's second toy: a boxing glove with a face on it. Once he did, Jimmy said, "I'm sorry, but this doesn't look like it does much."

Tyson shook his head. "That's where you're wrong little dude. It can be worn as a glove, used in boxing practice, can be a squeeze toy and it has several catchphrases if you whack it."

Jimmy nodded. "Interesting."

With that, he gave the glove a light tap, causing the glove to say, "Put em up, put em up! Do you want to take this to the boxing ring?

Jimmy then hit the glove again, causing it to say, "Greg the Glove thinks you are a hard hitter."

Eleanor then chirped, "Oooh, my turn!"

Then, after she hit the glove, it said, "If you hit me again I'll have you shot… kidding!"

Eleanor gulped. "I-I'll give it an eight."

Jimmy shrugged. "Eh, I'll give it a nine."

Spider then said, "Alright, Team Savannah's score is thirty three. Time for Team Mongolia's second toy."

* * *

**(Confessional: Huh, apparently Greg the Glove knows Master Hand. Crazy.)**

**Eleanor: **That toy was a little weird.

**Quarla: **Not a bad score so far; we could win this. It all comes down to Helen's toy. (realizes what she just said) "**Oh #$%^! It all comes down to Helen's toy! We're $^$ ed!"**

* * *

After Tyson walked back to his team, Eddie walked forwards with the Detective Grimoire Doll and placed it on the table.

"This is Detective Grimoire, a must have companion for any child wanting to grow up to be a detective! He has it all: a magnifying glass, note book, shades, fingerprint brush and a fedora, most of which were sewed on. The only limit is your imagination."

Eleanor smiled. "I like it! The sewing is a nice touch, and I can see that you really did sew the fedora on, which gives it a more genuine touch, so nice job! Eight points!"

Jimmy shrugged. "I dunno... it's cool, but I was never really much of a doll fan. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to give it a five."

After a hefty sigh and head shake from Eddie, Spider said, "Team Mongolia now has thirty points and are currently in last."

* * *

**(Confessional: Time for the last toys.)**

**Eddie: **(rolls his eyes and says, with bitterness) "I don't like dolls, he says." (sighs)

* * *

After Eddie went back and apologized to Kim and the dangerous flirt forgave him, Quana said, "Alright, Team Everest, present your final toy!"

Donny then walked up with his flaming boxing glove and said, "You may have gotten a boxing glove before, but this is a boxing glove that is triggered by a button… **and is on fire!"**

Jimmy looked captivated by the fire and pressed the button quickly. True to Donny's word, it extended out, but the fire caused the tablecloth on the judges table to catch on fire. Jimmy quickly blew it out, but Eleanor was still very frightened by the turn of events and stammered, "T-That thing is dangerous! It's kind of cool, but still, three!"

Jimmy sighed. "As **awesome** as that was, I have to agree with Eleanor. Still, it was really cool, so I'll give you a seven."

With that, Spider said, "And Team Everest finishes with forty-four points!"

* * *

**(Confessional: ~Fire! It's all about fire!~)**

**Donny: **(sighs) "Should've been a little more careful. Still, ten points isn't **too** bad. I think we'll at least avoid the Elimination Ceremony."

**Tyson: "**As long as Helen doesn't screw up we're safe. Cool."

* * *

After Donny sighed and walked back to his team, Helen walked forward with something in her hand and droned, "Terribly and horribly exciting children; I present to you something that is one of a kind."

Eleanor's eyes widened. "What is it?"

Helen then placed a small beige ball on the table and said, "A ball."

In response, Ulric facepalmed and shook his head while Quarla foamed at the mouth before falling to the floor and hyperventilating in sheer, unbridled rage.

Jimmy scratched his head. "Uh… what makes it stand out?"

Helen droned, "It makes no sound, it doesn't bounce, it isn't chewy and it's the best color in the world: beige."

Quarla couldn't take it anymore and was about ready to charge into Helen before Ulric and Tyson grabbed her arms and held her back. All the while, the aggressive girl constantly hurled extremely vulgar, crude, and hurtful insults about Helen's sanity for two straight minutes before Ulric finally knocked Quarla in the head, causing the aggressive girl to get dazed for a few minutes.

Then, the tough guy said, "Um, o-our apologies…"

Eleanor gulped, but said, "W-well, I give it a one."

Jimmy sighed. "I'll have to give it a one too."

Quana then said, "And Team Savannah finishes with a total of thirty-five, so Team Everest is now guaranteed to be safe."

* * *

**(Confessional: Oh dear…)**

**Quarla: **(ranting about Helen with foam in her mouth for about thirty seconds before falling onto the floor and having constant muscle spasms)

* * *

After Helen walked back, Opal ran up to the judging table and dropped a blob of goop which was constantly changing colors on it while saying, "And presenting the final toy of the challenge is me, Opal Shigeru! Hahahahaha!"

Eleanor cocked her head. "Ooh, what's this?"

The crazy Chinese girl explained, "It's a morph! You can make anything out of it! You can bend it into any shape from a triangle to a dodecahedron and it never gets ruined! Hahahaha!"

With that, Jimmy toyed with the morph for a moment and when he finished it resembled a rainbow colored dragon. Then, he chirped, "Wow, this is cool!"

Subsequently, Eleanor chirped, "Ooh, let me try!"

Then, she played with it, and when she was finished, it looked like a multicolored giraffe, causing her to nod and proclaim, "Amazing! I give this a perfect ten!"

Jimmy nodded. "Absolutely! Opal, you get a ten from me too!"

Quana then announced, "Team Mongolia now has a grand total of fifty points! They win!"

* * *

**(Confessional: Fitty Cent!)**

**Alice: Did Opal just give us first place?! Really?! Why?!**

* * *

After Team Mongolia celebrated their second win, Spider stood before the twenty three contestants and said, "Alright, here are the results! With a grand total of fifty points, Team Mongolia wins the challenge will stay in the Champions Cabin!"

Quana then announced, "Team Everest has forty-four points and came in second, so you guys get the Middle Place Cabin."

Spider concluded by saying, "And Team Savannah, sorry guys, but you scored the lowest: thirty-five points. You'll be sleeping in the Loser Cabin tonight and you'll be attending a Bonfire Ceremony later, where Barney will see you."

* * *

**(Confessional: Third time's a harm!)**

**Paul:** (scrubbing a stain on the wall**). **I'm voting for Quarla; I just don't like having my personal safety threatened.

**Quarla: **I vote for Pa-, actually, you know what? As much as this **pains** me to admit it, Helen is **worse** than him! I can't **stand** her! Get her off this damn island already!

**Helen: **I'm going to vote for Winnie: she is **far** too exciting.

**Xyly: **Xyly votes for Helen. She cost us the challenge and is starting to annoy Xyly a little. Just a little… OK, a lot.

* * *

The eight members of Team Savannah sat on stumps around the Bonfire Ceremony area while the moon shone down on them and the stars twinkled in the dark night sky. Barney walked up with a tray of seven Golden Letters and set them down on the oil barrel before saying, "Welcome back me hearties! How are ye scurvy dogs finding the contest so far, yaaar?"

Tyson shrugged. "It's cool."

Helen rolled her eyes. "Hmph. It's **far** too exciting."

Barney nodded. "Well, ye know how this works now, yaaar. If I call your name, you get a Golden letterrrrrrr and are safe, and if ye do not receive one then ye are tossed overboard and must walk the plank the Boat of Losers, where ye will never come back, yarrrr!"

The pirate cleared his throat before saying, The first Golden Letterrrrrrr goes to Yannis! Also getting leterrrrs are Xyly, Ulric, Tyson, Winnie, and Paul. Ye scurvy dogs get to sail on this crew another day, yarrrrr!"

Helen and Quarla sat on their stumps without a marshmallow. Helen looked bored, as per usual, while Quarla growled in determination. A few seconds later, Barney said, "Helen and Quarla. ...This be the last Golden Letterrrrr, yaaaar."

He cleared his throat and waited a few seconds before saying, "And the scuvy dog this leterrrrr goes to is… Quarla."

With that, the aggressive girl grinned smugly to herself, fistpumped, and swiped the letter out of Barney's hands before the pirate said, "Well, Helen, you're out. Now ye must walk the plank, yarrrr!"

Helen got up and rolled her eyes before saying, "Fine. It was **far** too exciting for me here anyway. Have fun getting yourselves killed by having too much fun. I was all that was keeping you delinquents in line."

She then walked the dock and boarded the boat which took off into the night. Then, the remaining seven members of Team Savannah looked amongst each other before Barney said, "As for you seven, ye scurvy dogs are safe. For tonight, anyways. Tomorrow be another day for ye scallywags, yaaar!"

With that, Spider and Quana stood on the dock while the waves rippled gently beneath them before Quana said, "Another one bites the dust, I guess. Helen becomes the third contestant to receive the boot for this season.

Spider nodded before saying, "Maybe if she'd used what little imagination she had she could have got her team just into second. But what's done is done. But what will happen next time? Will VayVay ever arrive? Will Team Mongolia lose for the first time? Will anything very interesting happen? And who will be the fourth person voted off? Find out next time on Total Drama Letterama!"


	10. Day 5: Part 1: Love, War, and Doodah!

AU: Hey, guys, DarkShockBro here! Well, here's the latest chapter of Letterredo! And, in this chapter, something very special happens in the middle, but will it lead to anything? And what other friendships will form? There's only one way to find out, so I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

It was late at night on Wawanakwa Island, and the moon was shining down onto the island; gently illuminating it with its almost phantomlike outward radiance. During this spectacle, Spider and Quana stood on the Dock of Shame to… well, you should already know. As expected, a few seconds later, Spider said, "Last time on Total Drama Letterama, we took a trip back to our respective childhoods and built toys. OK, we didn't, but the twenty-three campers did, and Jimmy and Eleanor, being the youngest here, judged their creations. It was a challenge designed to endorse creativity and teamwork among the contestants, but some had other ideas."

Quana nodded. "Indeed. Some campers worked very well together. For example, Opal and Zed, despite their big differences personality-wise, were able to make the highest scoring toy. Their morph scored a perfect twenty. However, some others didn't work together so well such as Alice and Bishop, who seem to fight over everything. Additionally, Kim seemed to put the moves on both Eddie and Bishop. Can't say I'm a big fan of that..."

Spider shrugged. "True, but it's against our contracts to tell everyone her strategy. I just hope someone will catch on to it eventually. Besides, she's not as bad as Kasimar."

Quana gulped. "I hope not. But other things of note happened such as Rheneas, Jill and Imanda creating a singing toaster and Quarla continuing to bully Paul. Jeez, some of the contestants this year aren't really that nice. But still, we saw some nice things such as Winnie and Yannis' interactions. Ah, they bring out the matchmaker in me."

The sick redhead nodded. "True, but nobody's as big a matchmaker as Barney. Anyway, when it came to judging we saw some good toys like Bishop's action figures, some questionable toys such as Donny's flaming glove, and some that were just bad like Helen's boring beige ball. Due to the that ball, Team Savannah lost and Helen became the third person to get the boot."

The Hispanic girl grinned. "Three contestants have already lost and by the end of the episode a fourth will have joined them, but who will it be? Will VayVay arrive anytime soon? Will Alice establish herself as the undisputed leader of Team Mongolia? And will anybody get hurt? I hope not! But anyway, let's find out the answers to these questions on this episode of Total Drama Letterama!"

Most of the campers on Team Mongolia were in the living room area of the Champions Cabin, basking in the glory of their second first place win. After a few seconds, Zed said, "Thanks again for getting us first place, Opal. Ya did good, I reckon."

Opal grinned. "Thanks, Zeddy! You did great too!"

Bishop rolled his eyes. "Like a hick could do anything talented."

Alice nodded. "Finally, something we agree on! It's a bloody miracle."

The rich snob shuttered. "Makes me feel poor to agree with you."

Eddie sighed. "Will you two please stop arguing? We're on a winning streak…"

Bishop shrugged. "She started it."

The detective facepalmed.

* * *

**(Confessional: When words cannot adequately describe the amount of failure that just took place!)**

**Bishop:** My current game plan is to get rid of Alice. After that, I'll get rid of Zed and Sasha in that order as soon as I have a chance to do so.

**Eddie: **(sighs) "I do not wish to sound like a jerk, but Bishop is annoying me. I truly don't think he understands why greed is one of the seven deadly sins. And pride too, for that matter. And wrath, sloth, lust…" (counts the sins on his fingers)

* * *

To offset the negative mood, Cherry chirped, "I wonder what the next challenge will be? Maybe we'll be racing go-karts! Yeah, that's something that I know I can do!"

Opal nodded. "Yeah, go-karts are fun! I love riding them and singing the wheels on the go-kart song. Go! Go! Go!"

Zed giggled. "Heh, I quite like this team. I reckon we have a chance at getting to the merge intact, we just gotta work together and multitask like my folks do back on our farm."

The crazy Chinese girl chirped, "Ooh, is your dad a big hairy mountain man?"

The farmer smiled. "Nah, Pop shaves daily."

Alice facepalmed. "This is exactly why this team would fall apart without me."

Opal grinned. "But luckily we are held together by super sticky glue!"

The professional girl smirked. "And you're looking at her."

Zed scratched his head. "I reckon she was talking about all of us."

Cherry waved him off. "Oh, don't worry, Zed. Alice just has a bit of an ego."

Bishop shook his head with a condescending smirk. "Why, you're being so polite, Cherry. There's no need for that. "

Alice frowned. "Oh, shut the hell up already! I'm going to bed…"

* * *

**(Confessional: ~It's time to lay your sleepy hea-really?! Again?!)**

**Bishop: **The pieces are falling together and soon Alice will be gone thanks to my sheer intellect and wealth. I'm a God at this game and unlike Lankston I will win the million dollars, just so I can be even richer!

**Alice: **Bishop is trying to turn everyone against me, but it won't work. They know I'm the only thing stopping this team from being curb stomped in each challenge.

**Sasha: **I don't really get why Alice and Bishop hate each other, but as long as I don't get involved, it's fine. To be honest, I think both of them are pretty unpleasant people."

* * *

Suddenly, Sasha said, "Hey guys, when do you think VayVay will arrive? She's missed a bit of the competition which could lessen her chances of winning."

Eddie shrugged. "Whenever she arrives, I doubt she'll be on our team."

Cherry cocked her head. "What makes you say that?"

The detective smiled. "Well, let's use a bit of deductive reasoning, shall we? We have eight members on our team and the others both have seven. As you can clearly tell, eight is greater than seven. As such, I predict she will likely be assigned to either Team Everest or Team Savannah if she comes tomorrow. And if she doesn't, hopefully we'll continue winning so that she becomes a part of one of the two other teams. It would be a shame to not know her more, but our bonds as a team are more important, in my opinion."

The gamer girl smiled. "Maybe you're right. Well, I'm gonna go to sleep and restore my mana points. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Eddie tipped his hat. "Sleep well, Sasha."

Sasha left to bed and there was a few seconds of silence before the detective whispered, "Where's Kim? How odd…"

* * *

**(Confessional: She's under your nose, buddy.)**

**Eddie: **(his hand is under his chin) "I wonder where Kim is? ...Then again, she arrived late last night too. ...How peculiar. If this happens again, perhaps this could be a matter for future investigation. But for now…" (he pulls out his notebook and bed) "I'll just write it down."

* * *

While most of Team Mongolia were talking and enjoying the spoils of their victory, Kim was trudging through the 'grasslands' of Camp Wawanakwa. And she didn't look too good. More specifically, she looked **exhausted. **

The bombshell had a glazed expression in her eyes, and seemed to walk in a manner akin to a zombie, with her hands flailing left and right, and her feet stepping in uncoordinated movements without any semblance of balance. Additionally, located under the crevices of her eyes were droopy gray bags of skin which successfully took away any luster once located in those beautiful baby blue orbs.

But, nonetheless, she managed to will herself to keep her eyes open for long enough to meet up with Tabitha. Naturally, once the former chessmistress came into contact with the exhausted flirt, Tabitha gasped and said, "A-Are you alright, Kim?"

Kim gave a mighty yawn. "Y-Yeah… just gotta keep going… so tired. We'll take tomorrow, OK? Not much to say… today. Good night, Tabitha."

Tabitha gulped, but nonetheless nodded and said, "G-Good night, Kim. Hope you get a good night's rest, OK?"

The dangerous flirt gave another mighty yawn but managed to generate enough willpower to course through her body to give the former chessmistress a thumbs up with her right hands before dropping it to her side once more. Then, Kim continued her journey back to the glistening gold cabin where the remainder of her teammates were located, no doubt celebrating their victory with shouts of pleasure and energy. And yet, by walking around the island, the dangerous flirt failed to take notice that her energy levels were beginning to drop or, rather, plummet into the realm of oblivion otherwise known as the darkness one sees when they merely sleep and do not dream.

As seconds passed, Kim edged her way closer and closer to her gold-plated destination. With every step, a rush of exhaustion coursed through her body, and there were a few times where the dangerous flirt honestly believed her tired, exhausted shell would fall forward and sleep in the area by the forest. But, as one does in survival situations, she willed herself forward and continued to press on. The once small cabin grew larger and larger until Kim could no longer seemingly crush it with her fingers. The fatigue was strong, but Kim was stronger, and after about a minute, her red-coated shoe make contact with the wood of the cabin steps, and at long last, she could fall asleep in a comfortable bed and head off to the the peaceful and dream-filled Slumberland.

However, Kim's body had other plans. As it turned out, walking all the way back to the Champion's Cabin took quite a toll on her energy, and before she could turn and walk to her respective bed, she emitted a massive yawn, and immediately afterwards, the dangerous flirt realized that she did not have the capabilities to walk over to her bed. So, she quickly turned her attention to the couch, and used all of her remaining energy to trudge over to the couch, flip around, and fall down face-up on the comfortable gold-plated makeshift bed where she finally relinquished control of her body and let herself fall asleep for the night.

However, the thumping noise Kim made when she fell on the couch reverberated and attracted the attention of someone else. That someone emitted a mighty yawn and stepped outside of his room with quite messy hair, as if he or she had already lay down on the bed and allowed the pillow to ruffle his or her hair.

After stepping out of the room, this person mumbled, "What was that?" before trudging to the source of the reverberations. As this person walked in front of the window, it was clear from the magnifying glass and the fedora that the identity of this mysterious person was Eddie. And then, after a few more steps, he came across Kim's sleeping form, gasped, blushed heavily, and muttered, in a lovestruck tone, "Wow…"

It was hard to blame him for reacting like that. The dangerous flirt was beautiful already, but to see her so relaxed and so at peace made her seem almost like a goddess.

Her eyelids completely covered her baby blue eyes, but this also highlighted her long eyelashes that balanced her rather sexy appearance with a bit of innocence and cuteness.

Her long, natural blonde hair seemed to curve around her right cheek, and the parts of it that were illuminated by beams of moonlight almost seemed to glow. Additionally, her hair bounded in a ponytail with a normal hot pink hair band draped over her ample, supple breasts and gave them a gentle, loving caress.

Her breasts themselves, while still rather pronounced by her tight black shirt with a red heart in the middle, seemed to rise and fall very slightly with the extremely natural yet rather slow rhythm of her breathing, almost as if this rhythm could conduct a symphony with ease.

Her lips were full, pink, and pursed to allow the air to flow in and out of her body with a soft, relaxing breathing sound that echoed throughout the gold-plated cabin's lobby and provided a tranquil mood that could cool the nerves of anyone and anything.

Her face had a surprisingly small amount of makeup, but all that seemed to do was to highlight her natural beauty even further.

Her skin was peach colored, and appeared to be soft, silky, and even rather creamy if one were to disturb this amazing scene through any sort of collision.

And the full moon shining through the window generously caressed Kim's sleeping body with a beam of dimmed light that shined through the window and collided with her smooth skin, allowing Kim's body to almost glow and give the entire scene an ethereal quality to it.

All in all, what Eddie was witnessing simply felt… right. It felt natural. It felt perfect. This beautiful woman was relaxing and appeared to be at complete blissful peace. One could attempt to take advantage of this scene, but what would they gain from it? This scene appeared to be like a fine work of art, and deserved to be treated as such.

However, after taking a minute to bask in the glory of what he was witnessing, Eddie's mouth contorted into a concerned frown, as if he was afraid others on his team couldn't or wouldn't be able to comprehend the beauty in this amazing scene that he was witnessing. He then sighed and whispered, "If Bishop wakes up… no, I've gotta take her to bed. I've gotta fight my hormones… and do the right thing."

With a determined nod, the detective then placed his left arm underneath Kim's shoulders and his right arm underneath Kim's knees, taking careful precautions to avoid coming into contact with her breasts or ass and losing himself to his own hormones. And, despite her tall frame, Kim was rather light, and as such, Eddie was able to lean backwards a little to gain enough support to carry her bridal style.

Yet, fighting off his hormones was not an easy task, for the instant after the detective picked the dangerous flirt up, his nose was assaulted by the intoxicating fragrance of Kim's perfume, which was still fresh after the challenge. The alluring scent beckoned Eddie to come closer and take advantage of the situation just a little by touching one of Kim's more sensitive areas, but the detective shook his head violently and focused on carrying the dangerous flirt over to her individual bed in the gold-plated cabin.

Before Eddie even reached the door, he experienced sensory overload and almost gave into his hormones twice. But then again, with Kim's soft, creamy skin in his hands and her alluring scent of perfume attacking his nostrils, the urge to do wrong and sully this work of art presented to him proved to be a very strong one indeed.

However, the detective still managed to press on through the roses and thorns and entered Kim's bedroom. Once there, he had to gently place the dangerous flirt on the ground, open the door, and pick her up once more. Then, he successfully fought off his hormones one final time and finally reached his destination.

Once there, Eddie gently placed Kim on the bed, slowly lifted her legs up only to ensure that he'd be able to pull the blankets out from under the dangerous flirt, and then lightly draped the blankets over her. At last, he had completed his task, and fistpumped in satisfaction before taking five to ten more long minutes to blush and admire how an angel could fly so low. Once that time period concluded, he smiled, got closer to Kim, and warmly whispered, "Good night, Kim."

And with that, he returned to his room and dreamed about the beautiful scene he was lucky enough to witness.

* * *

**(Confessional: ...I've got nothing.)**

**Eddie:** (blushes and smiles) "...I feel really good about myself now. That was truly something incredible. Thank you, Kim."

* * *

The guys of Team Everest were in their bunks getting ready to go to sleep, and each of them was reading a book. Fripp was reading a book titled 'Fun At The Farm': a picture book for three year olds, Max was reading a pictureless book about robotics, Donny was reading The Lord of the Rings: Two Towers and looked to be engrossed in it, and Lankston was reading… something. However, he kept it close to his body so that no one could see it.

However, Rheneas kept his book close to his body in an attempt to hide it from the others, and as such, Max asked, "Hey, Rheneas! What's that?"

The pyromaniac cocked his head. "Pardon?"

The ubernerd continued. "That book you're reading. I could have sworn it had a big heart shape on it. Kinda like the Nerr2Babe dating simulator in Super Paper Mario!"

Rheneas gulped. "Uhh… Fripp's the one reading a friggin' toddlers book, Max! Why don't you ask him about that, huh? No need to get on me… jeez."

Fripp giggled. "Oh, the cow goes moo! I thought cows went tweet! The fun of ed-you-ka-shun is fun!"

Lankston facepalmed and groaned. "You know, I want to take your book and shove it in your head through your ears, Fripp. At least then you'll be able to remember **what animals say!** What the hell is wrong with you, Dumbass McGee?!"

Fripp gasped. "Did you just swear?"

The condescending one chuckled bitterly. "Well, gee, what do **you** think?!"

The blockhead scratched his head. "Uh… no?"

Lankston began punching his pillow for a few seconds before taking a few deep breaths and returning to his book without another word.

Donny sighed. "Jeez, Lankston. I have one of the most volatile tempers my doctor has ever seen in his medical career, and yet you're flipping out far more than me!"

Lankston didn't respond, but Rheneas said, "Wow, it's that bad, huh?"

Donny sighed. "I just get annoyed by jokes relating to my height. I mean, everywhere I go, it's always 'are you Grumpy or Doc' or maybe 'the school is holding a midget tossing championship next week'. Damn, it pisses me off that people would judge somebody by something as trivial as their height. It's just stupid! That's why I like Lord of the Rings: the hobbits are short, but they're portrayed positively."

Max nodded. "If somebody insults something you can't help then they aren't worth knowing! ...Still, if that's true then about nine tenths of my school isn't worth knowing."

* * *

**(Confessional: It's high school, buddy. Deal with it.)**

**Donny:** Me and my roommates are pretty tight, even though Fripp and Lankston are annoying. Still, I'm not complaining too much.

**Max:** If Donny were to play Dungeons and Dragons, I'm willing to bet he would play as a Gnome or a Halfling. Also, his class would probably be a Fighter or a Barbarian.

* * *

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Max continued, "Anyway… what exactly are you reading, Rheneas?"

Rheneas rolled his eyes. "Just drop it, dude. It's personal. I don't violate your priva-"

Suddenly, Fripp jumped right in front of the pyromaniac and shouted, "Hi!" causing Rheneas to scream and drop the book.

Then, while the pyromaniac was recovering, Donny picked up the book and recited, "Let's see, 'Girls and how to approach them'. Wait, seriously, dude?"

The blockhead jumped up and down and shouted, in a sing-song voice, "Renny's in love! Renny's in love!"

In response, the pyromaniac turned to Lankston, nodded, and made a decapitation gesture. The condescending one simply smirked in return and continued reading.

After a few more seconds, Max cocked his head and asked, "Who's the girl?"

Rheneas glared at the ubernerd. "Give me one good reason why I should tell you."

Max scratched his head. "Uhh… we're your friends?"

The pyromaniac snatched the book from Donny, stared at Max, and replied, "Listen to me. If you really are my friend, you'll drop this conversation right now. I don't really know how she'd react and I don't want her to be upset if you jump the gun on me, OK? And even if you are callous enough to start guessing, you'll never figure out who it is. Now leave me alone."

With an air of finality, Rheneas nodded at Max, lay down on his bed, and closed his eyes, while Max simply sighed with a guilty expression on his face.

* * *

**(Confessional: Love hurts, apparently.)**

**Rheneas:** (sighs) "I don't really want to talk about the girl I like, OK? You'd all think I was insane. But, I can't help it! I like her in spite of… well, everything." (blushes)

* * *

The Team Everest girls were lying in their bunk beds sleepily. Jill was on the bunk above Imanda… and surprisingly, they were the only girls left.

However, before Jill could nod off to sleep, Imanda yawned and said, "Hey, Jill."

The sarcastic chick yawned. "Hey, Imanda. Wow, I can't believe we're the only girls on Team Everest. Crazy stuff. Anyway, did you want anything?"

The girl scout nodded. "Yes, I do. ...Do you have anything against girl scouts? I just ask because you seemed a bit… bitter during the challenge when I talked about my badges."

Jill shrugged. "Eh, I'm just not a fan of the whole 'achievement' culture in general. I mean, if you get rewarded for the most minor things, you could develop an ego, not appreciate good things in life, all that stuff. Nothing personal."

Imanda returned the shrug. "I suppose that's fair. Still, the badges we get are just for fun. We don't really see them as achievements, rather, we just see them as a part of the girl scout experience."

The sarcastic chick rolled her eyes. "Really? That sounds a bit bogus to me, but whatever. Our team is kinda crappy, so I'll try to tone down the sarcasm towards you. After all, you're more than just a girl scout, despite the fact that our wonderful producers continue to try to classify as mere stereotypes."

The girl scout nodded. "Thanks, Jill. Well, good night."

Jill yawned. "Yeah, get some good rest in. 'Night."

With that, the two lay down and nodded off for the night.

* * *

**(Confessional: Badges: rewarding achievements because why not.)**

**Imanda:** (smiles) "Jill is a little rough around the edges, but she does seem nice. I'm glad she's on my team, honestly. It's good to deal with opposing viewpoints sometimes."

* * *

Tyson, Ulric, Paul, and Yannis were all laying down in the Boys section of the Losers Cabin, attempting to fall asleep in the less than satisfactory conditions. A few seconds later, Tyson said, "So here we are again, dudes. You know, I'm starting to wonder what it's like in the Champions Cabin: I haven't even slept in there yet."

Yannis nodded in agreement before Ulric said, "I think the only person here who has been in Champions' Cabin is Paul. So, what's it like, huh?"

After Paul scrubbed a stain with some sanitizer for a few seconds, he said, "It's pretty good; there is a vending machine and four poster beds. I spent a lot of the first night making my room nice and clean, but the bed was very comfortable. Too bad we're on a bit of a losing streak… and I'll probably be the next to go."

Tyson cocked his head. "What makes you think that?"

Paul sighed. "Quarla's gunning for me. I'm a bit of a 'bubble boy', and I'm physically the weakest member of the team."

The guitarist smiled. "I'm not gonna vote for you, dude."

Yannis nodded in agreement before Ulric said, "Yeah, you're fine by me. Plus, Quarla is going a bit too far with her aggression. I'll try to see if I can stand up to her, and perhaps we can vote her off next… if we have the numbers, of course."

Tyson smiled. "Who says we're gonna lose? I think our losing streak'll end tomorrow!"

Paul nodded before before flinching and continuing to scrub the stain.

* * *

**(Confessional: Dem germies, mayn.)**

**Paul: **(He sprays some air freshener). My germaphobia has affected my strength as I'm a strictly indoors type of guy. Maybe I should have worked out a bit before I came here.

**Ulric:** I consider myself a tough guy, and not much unnerves me. Still, Quarla's rage is truly something ridiculous. I know she tolerates me, but I can't approve of her leadership style. Hopefully I'll be able to cool her down sooner or later.

* * *

Quarla, Winnie and Xyly were in the girl's side of the Loser Cabin. Winnie was already fast asleep, yet Quarla and Xyly were still wide awake.

Quarla was the first to speak. "Damn, I'm really not sure how to feel about last night. On the one hand, Helen was so goddamn **annoying**, but on the other, Paul and Yannis are still here, and that's going to make our team weaker. And given that we're on a losing streak, we definitely don't need that."

The aggressive girl suddenly punched her pillow and cursed before shouting, "Why the hell did I vote for her?! That boring bitch at least saw the importance of the strong being in charge! Gah! If we keep voting off the best players when, and if, we lose, it'll become harder to catch up to the other teams! We'll probably lose again because of those two weaklings being a cancer to us!"

Xyly shrugged. "Xyly thinks winning isn't everything: it's how you play the game."

Quarla sighed. "I just hate the fact that me, you, Ulric, and **maybe** Winnie are the only people on this team that can do anything. Ain't that right, Winnie?"

Quarla's reply was nonexistent, causing Xyly to say, "Xyly thinks Winnie is asleep."

The aggressive girl rolled her eyes. "No, really?"

* * *

**(Confessional: Finally, someone who shares my sentiments!)**

**Quarla: **(groans) "Of **course** the strongest player besides me has to be totally ridiculous and stupid! It's not like my team can have nice things or anything!"

**Winnie:** I had a good night's sleep and a very nice dream! Oh, and for once, it wasn't about kitties! That was crazy! (giggles).

* * *

Quarla then cleared her throat and said, "I have a feeling the next challenge is going to be a physical one. I'm relying on you to be ready to use brute force on others if necessary."

Xyly sighed. "Xyly thinks that's a little mean."

The aggressive girl shrugged. "That's life for you. Besides, misery builds character."

The viking girl narrowed her eyes. "You're giving Paul a lot of character then."

Quarla nodded. "I know. But in this world, only the strong survive. I come from an inner city environment, and you've gotta be tough to get by, you feel me? If Paul lived where I lived, he'd be dead in a day. As far as I'm concerned, I'm being fairly nice to him."

Xyly sighed. "If you say so. Say, what do you think Winnie is dreaming of?"

The two girls looked towards Winnie, who was currently sucking her thumb and smiling as she was sleeping.

The aggressive girl rolled her eyes. "Well, gee. I guess it could be anything. Use your brain, Xyly! Don't put yourself out of my good graces, dammit…"

* * *

**(Confessional: Good graces? Is that what you call them?)**

**Quarla:** (sighs) "Seriously, Winnie is sixteen and sucks her thumb like she's only six months old. What a baby. And why the hell do I have to befriend her, you asshole shadow?! If some serious Social Darwinism doesn't happen in the next few days, I will strangle something with my bare hands!"

* * *

The next morning, the twenty two contestants were in the Mess Hall eating breakfast as they did every morning. However, one particular contestant was a bit slow to exit her cabin.

After Kim woke up, the first thing she took note of was the blanket on top of her. Subsequently, her eyes widened and darted around her surroundings to find that she was in her room and not on the couch as she expected.

The instant she realized that, she looked extremely worried and muttered, "Damn! Someone took advantage of me while I was sleeping, right? Ugh, stupid, perverted asshole! Oh, please tell me…"

With that, she quickly inspected her body, feeling and sniffing around for any signs of contact on her breasts or other sensitive areas. However, she found nothing except for a few light arm marks on her legs, causing her to sigh with relief.

Yet, a few seconds later, she frowned and muttered, "What the hell just happened? Ugh, I've gotta get to the confessional! I have the walking excuse, so I'll be fine, but seriously, this is so weird!"

With another sigh, Kim got up, looked out in the lobby to make sure no one else was watching her, and then walked outside.

* * *

**(Confessional: Kim must be konfused. Huh.)**

**Kim: **(sighs) "This is so weird! I'm kind of freaking out! I slept on the couch, and then I woke up in my bed with the blanket covering me! And no one took advantage of me during the time I was moved! **What the hell just happened?!"** (takes a few deep breaths) "OK, calm down, Kim. You can figure this out. So, who could have moved me? It couldn't have been Bishop, because I **know** he'd molest the hell of me like the sick, perverted, narrow-minded dick he is, and Sasha barely knows me at this point. Cherry, maybe? Nah, she barely knows me as well, and Alice? She doesn't seem to like me. So that leaves… ah ha! Eddie! But wait, why did he do that? He helped me out without any benefit for himself, and that fact alone makes no sense. Hmm…" (ponders for a few seconds, and then snaps up and says) "Ah ha! He's probably trying to win my trust!" (smirks) "Heh, I'll admit, managing to not take advantage of me shows that he has resolve, but he's under the false belief that he can gain my trust, which will prove to be his downfall." (giggles before blowing a kiss, winking, and saying, in a more sultry voice) "Fine, handsome. I'll play your game. After all, it's a game you have no chance of winning."

* * *

After Kim exited the confessional, she walked over to the mess hall, hoping that she wasn't too late, for if she was, suspicion would most likely be cast over her.

Sadly, by the time she finished her small trek to the cafeteria, everyone else was already eating, causing the dangerous flirt to curse under her breath.

However, before she took a seat, she heard Eddie say, "Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, was it? Sounds very cool, Sasha. I'll write it down."

Right before Kim was about ready to hug Eddie to startle him and, in her eyes, further wrap him around the dangerous flirt's little finger, the detective pulled out the notepad. Subsequently, Kim completely stopped in her tracks, shook her head a little, and then changed her strategy by sitting next to the detective and saying nothing.

A few seconds later, Eddie finished recording the name of the game on his notepad, turned back to Sasha, and said, "It's down. So, what are you playing today?"

The gamer girl smiled. "I'm in a Nintendo mood today, so I'm playing some Super Mario 64 DS. Maybe I can pass the sliding challenge on Cool Cool Mountain today!"

The detective returned the smile. "Well, good luck with that."

Sasha nodded. "Thanks! Still, I wish I was home, playing LittleBigPlanet. You know, I really like originality when it comes to videogames and LittleBigPlanet is one of the best in that respect."

Eddie kept his smile. "Very cool. A pity I don't have a PS3, but I'm sure I could get one later if need be."

The gamer girl smiled and looked up from her game. "Oh, you totally should!"

A few seconds later, she cocked her head and said, "Eddie, you may want to look behind you."

Eddie scratched his head, but nonetheless listened to Sasha, and as it turned out, Kim was sitting next to him, causing the detective's eyes to widen, his cheeks to turn a light pick, and his mouth to speak, "Ah! G-Good morning, Kim. My apologies for not seeing you earlier."

The dangerous flirt's eyes widened in turn, but she managed to fight a frown from spreading on her lips, yawned, and said, "Oh, good morning, Eddie. I kind of just got up, so I'm a bit groggy. The food is helping me wake up though!"

The detective, after a brief pause, nodded and responded, "That's good to hear. Well, here's hoping we win today's challenge. I like it in the Champions Cabin, after all."

Kim smiled and nodded before Zed said, "I do too. It's nice, and back home I ain't used to this level of luxury."

The dangerous flirt seemed pleased that the conversation was shifting away from her, and nodded in satisfaction after Zed spoke. Then, Bishop responded to the farmer's statement by smirking and saying, "I can certainly believe that."

Eddie sighed and rolled his eyes and was about to make a snarky comeback before an excited Spider and Quana rushed up to the front of the mess hall and exclaimed, in unison, "We've got good news, guys!"

Paul smiled. "What is it? Are we each getting a complimentary bar of soap?"

Quana returned the smile. "No, it's even better! Andy and Mable are about to arrive on the island with VayVay! At last, everyone's here!"

Spider nodded. "So, everyone, let's finish up on breakfast! We want to be there to great VayVay, don't we?"

* * *

**(Confessional: Can I get a VayVay?)**

**Eddie: **(sighs) "Kim didn't even seem to realize what happened last night! Does she not know, or is she just choosing to ignore it? ...I really don't know, but either way, it's worth recording." (pulls out his notebook and his pencil) "Didn't respond to me carrying her to bed and not taking advantage of her… doesn't know or doesn't care?" (puts away his notebook and tucks his pencil behind his ear and sighs) "I don't know if Kim is simply too good to shatter or not acute enough to piece together what happened… but I won't give up yet! ...I know I'm coming off as nosy, but I guess the whole detective business has kind of made me like that. I'm not going to use what I find against Kim, by any means. I'm just… intrigued by this aura of mystery surrounding her, and I want to fan the fog a little, if I can." (blushes) "And y-yes, I do think she's very attractive too…"

**Kim:** (frowns) "Eddie is starting to annoy me. He didn't care about me at **all** in the last season, and now, all of a sudden, he's poking me like an obnoxious family member on Facebook!" (smirks) "But maybe I can work that to my advantage. I mean, nosy or not, Eddie still seems to be almost wrapped around my finger, and he was even willing to do something for me in an attempt for me to open up and trust him. In essence, he'll be an **amazing** pawn if I can either control his nosy urges or distract him from finding out more about me or even both." (winks and says, in a sultry voice) "It's on now, handsome. Ready or not, here. I. come." (blows a kiss and giggles as she exits the Confessional)

**Winnie:** I hope VayVay likes kitties!

**Alice:** Great; now one of the other teams will have eight members again. Damn.

**Ulric: **Hopefully she'll be on our team.

* * *

The twenty two campers gathered around the Dock of Shame as a boat pulled in. A few seconds later, Andy got off and helped Mable down by her hand which made her giggle. Then, she responded, "Hey, everyone!"

Andy scratched his head. "Sorry we're late, but it's been quite an eventful week so far. But, we're here now!"

Quana nodded. "It's good to see you two. So, a hippie march stalled you, huh?"

Mable chuckled. "Yeah, who knew Hippies could take things so far? Still, VayVay was very helpful to have around. Don't ask us to go into details."

Spider nodded. "Well, before we start the challenge, I have only one thing to say: please welcome VayVay Mittens!"

VayVay was rather pretty had had almost luminous lime green eyes and curly light red hair. She also had a small black top hat with blue stripes on it on her head. She wore a plain orange t-shirt and a bright green silk jacket. She also had a purple skirt with a blue base and a picture of a pink flower on it. Her shoes had the front cut off besides the soles which revealed her sockless feet. Then, she smiled and said, "Greetings, citizens of the universe! I have been on a journey through layers, upon layers of discovery. I was spinning and then I was tumbling and now everyone is smiling at me expect they don't have faces, so they aren't really smiling at me. But I am marveling at the wide variety of individuality and radiance in this group, and all that doodah. How are you dudes?"

There were a few seconds of silence, with the exception of a few incredulous looks, before Yannis, Winnie and Paul walked up to VayVay and shook her hand. After the cat lover shook VayVay's hand, she chirped, "Hello, VayVay! I'm Winnie, and this is Yannis."

VayVay smiled and cocked her head. "Coool. But why doesn't he introduce himself? Is he shy as a sherbet shindig, dude?"

Winnie shook her head. "Actually, he can't talk."

After Yannis nodded in response to Winnie, Paul put on a medical glove, extended his hand, and said, "Hello, I'm Paul."

The philosophical hippie shook Paul's hand and then looked at him as though she was looking into his soul before saying, "You have a very intelligent but hesitant mind the color of white tulips, so I think we're going to get along just fine, dude."

Subsequently, Spider said, "Well, everyone, that's VayVay! And since she's getting along with Paul, Yannis and Winnie pretty well, I think we can place her on Team Savannah."

With that, VayVay followed Winnie, Paul and Yannis over to her new team and then Quana said, "Well, everyone, follow me and Spider and we'll explain today's challenge."

* * *

**(Confessional: Pot: It makes everything crazier.)**

**VayVay:** Greetings, citizens of the universe! I hope you have a pleasant day. And Dennis, you left your keys behind the sofa. I don't know who I'm talking too but hopefully somebody named Dennis will find this conversation useful.

**Paul:** VayVay seems really nice.

**Opal: **(laughs) "Her last name is Mittens! That's so ookie! Ha ha ha!"

**Quarla:** (smirks) "Heh, looks like we've got some more elimination fodder. Sweet."

* * *

After about a minute of walking, the three teams were gathered around what looked like a miniature forest. Three large areas had ropes around them and a sign within each of them that had the logo of one of the teams. Then, once the teams gathered around their respective areas, Spider said, "Today's challenge is going to be a physical one and will test your skills as a lumberjack. You are going to be cutting down trees."

Xyly fistpumped before taking out her battle axe and proclaiming, "Xyly approves!"

With that, Quana continued. "The team that cuts down the most trees will win, and be sure to stay alert and clear the area when a tree falls. The team that cuts down the least trees will be voting someone off."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Uh huh. And pray tell, how are we going to cut down the trees? Only Xyly has a battle axe."

Spider responded, "Each of you will get an axe to use on the trees. You'll get one right now, in fact."

As Oscar began to pass out axes to each camper, he warned, "Be careful with the axes: they're pretty sharp."

The sick redhead gulped. "And that reminds me, if you attempt to hit somebody else with the axe in any way, blade, flat or handle, your team will be disqualified and you will likely get voted off. So, you may begin… now!

With that, the teams quickly ran to the trees and began to chop while Spider turned to the camera and said, "So VayVay has arrived and is on Team Savannah. Also, the contestants have to chop down trees. Who will chop and who will drop? And who will be the fourth person voted off? Find out when we return to Total Drama Letterama!

* * *

**(Confessional: ~Somebody isn't happy about that~!)**

**Irene: **All those screaming sad trees: I'm going to protest like I do back home! There shall be reckoning! ...I just need some chains.

**Kim: **(fistpumps) "**Yes!** Oh my goodness, I completely forgot about this challenge! Finally, I get the chance to blow off some steam productively!" (smirks devilishly) "All I have to do is pretend each tree… is a part of Irene's soul, and that every time I hit a tree, I hurt her in some deep psychological way. Because I absolutely **hate** that tree-hugging dyke nigger, and I'd love nothing more than to blow off some of that hatred in a productive way, help my team out, and be less convinced to write that note about that Indian Nigger in general. I don't wanna end up in juvie **again,** dammit! ...And I won't if I have anything to say about it."


	11. Day 5: Part 2: And They All Fall Down

AN: Hey, guys, DarkShockBro here! Sorry this chapter took so long. Trust me, I've been pretty damn tired as of recent, and even made a journal about it on DeviantArt. Plus, I had to balance school with a general funk I was in... it was a mess. But hey, I'm better now, and ready to upload this very important new chapter of Letterredo! Things are starting to unravel, and Kim is beginning to show more complexity. So, I really hope you enjoy it, everyone!

* * *

Spider and Quana were standing side by side in front of the forest, and after a few seconds, Spider spoke. "Welcome back to Total Drama Letterama! If you're just joining us, VayVay has arrived and is now a member of Team Savannah! Any thoughts on her, Quana?"

Quana cocked her head. "She seems really nice, honestly. She's a bit 'out there', certainly, but I do think she's nice, even though I barely know her yet."

Spider nodded. "I agree. Well, today's challenge is chopping down trees, and I hope Irene doesn't get angry."

The Hispanic girl gave a reassuring smile. "I'm sure she'll understand. We're planting two for every one cut down, right?"

The sick redhead nodded. "Yeah, you're right, Quana."

* * *

**(Confessional: No, you're not.)**

**Irene: **If these lumberjacks want a war, I'll give em one! We're gonna find out how much wood a woodchuck could chuck if that woodchuck could chuck wood! Uh… down with the tree killers! Yeah.

* * *

Zed was chopping a tree next to Alice and seemed to be making a lot of progress on it. When he was about halfway done, he wiped his brow off and said, "This ain't so hard. One of my chores back on the farm is gathering firewood for the fireplace, 'cause it can get mighty cold in the winter."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Wow, great observation, genius. Most people use central heating. You realize that, right? Or do you not have any electricity back in Hickville?"

The farmer shrugged. "Nah, we do, but we need it to watch our Antenna TV. How else would I've learned 'bout this show?"

The professional girl groaned. "Ugh, just stay out of my way, OK?"

After Zed saw Alice wasn't making much progress, he said, "Not like that, m'lady, take it slow and steady. Concentrate on one spot and use your full strength."

Alice facepalmed. "Wow, you just did **three** things wrong with that single statement! One, when a girl tells you something, it's polite to **listen.** Two, I don't need advice from a hick. And three, **never imitate Bishop!** Now get the hell out of my way!"

The farmer sighed. "As you wish."

He then chopped the tree once more, causing it to fall over before yelling, "Timbeeer!"

* * *

**(Confessional: It's goin' down.)**

**Alice: **(groans) "Ugh, getting outdone by a hick already makes my blood boil, but knowing that Bishop actually has **influence** on our team… yeah, I'm pissed off now."

**Zed:** Y'know, I don't think Alice likes my background. Maybe people woulda preferred it if I was from the city.

* * *

In an area close to Zed and Alice, Bishop seemed content to not do anything and grumble, "Spider and Quana are really pissing me off. How dare they make me do the work of a poor peasant?"

Eddie, who was right by him, shook his head, groaned, and said, "Please stop complaining. You already have things that most of us can only dream about, your motive for joining this show is ludicrous, and your attitude is truly starting to aggravate me. So, I'd like to propose an ultimatum. Either start chopping, or you'll get eliminated. It's as simple as that. We're on a winning streak right now, and if you decide to sully that streak because of your attitude, I, and the rest of your team, aren't going to be happy."

The rich snob snarled. "You've got a **lot** of nerve, peasant. This challenge is beneath me, and I demand you treat me with a little more respect!"

The detective sighed, shook his head, and resumed chopping.

* * *

**(Confessional: Respect is earned, not given, buddy.)**

**Eddie: **(sighs) "I don't mean to be rude, but as a detective, I cannot **stand** mean rich people who whine and brag about how good they have it. I have come across people who have had to fight for everything in my investigations, and to see some people just swim in money as if nothing else mattered… it's terrible. That's one of the reasons I became a detective-in-training: to help those who may be unable to help themselves. And I hope I can get a big case with Kasimar and Nakia roaming around the island."

**Bishop: **(growls) "**That peasant is going to pay for mocking me! I deserve the utmost respect due to my status, dammit!"**

**Zed:** Bishop's pretty mean; I reckon he's got a bit of an ego.

* * *

Cherry was chopping a tree for a few seconds before taking a brief break to wipe her forehead, catch her breath, and say, "Wow, this is tough! I'm a speedster, not a powerhouse. Still, this beats Geography class any day of the week."

Subsequently, Opal span around, whacked a tree, and chirped, "Naw, Geography's fun! You get to learn about Oompa Loompa Land! And this is as fun as the time I flashed my panties in front of the school in the 9th grade!"

Sasha, who was right by them, cocked her head. "Why did you do that?"

The crazy Chinese girl stuck her tongue out. "I don't know!"

Suddenly, Eddie stumbled towards Cherry and Opal while a voice in the distance shouted, "**And don't come back, you obnoxious peasant!"**

Opal was the first to speak. "You alright, Eddy weddy?"

The detective got up, brushed his clothes off, and said, "I'm fine. Bishop had a temper tantrum, essentially, but at least he's chopping trees now."

Sasha sighed. "Again? Geez, he's like Moneybags from Spyro."

Eddie chuckled. "Good comparison. Perhaps a similar fate will befall him, but I'm not a huge fan of wishing negative things on people unless they are clearly proven to be guilty."

Cherry smiled. "Good on you."

The detective returned the grin. "Thank you."

He blushed slightly. "...By the way, has anyone seem Kim?"

Opal chuckled. "Hey, Eddy weddy, looks like you've got a crushy crush! Ha ha ha ha!"

Eddie frowned. "I do not! She just… piques my intrigue as a detective, is all."

Cherry giggled. "You aren't very good at this, Eddie."

The detective sighed. "Could you answer my question, please?"

The gamer girl nodded. "I haven't seen her in a little while, Eddie."

Eddie put his hand under his chin. "Hmm… I wonder where she could be?"

* * *

**(Confessional: The Disappearing Kim!)**

**Cherry:** "Eddie and Kim, huh? Heh, this race just got crazier!"

**Opal:** (grins) "I ship it!"

**Sasha:** (sighs) "Looks like Eddie and Kim are starting to bond. And while I am happy that Eddie is branching out… I can't help but feel a little sad. Plus, I'm not sure I'd be compatible with any of the guys on my team. Bishop's kind of a jerk, and Zed and Opal seem to have a thing. ...So I may want to look outside my team. Hey, it's worth a shot, I guess!"

* * *

After her team got into groups, Kim carefully walked off away from her group, double-checked to make sure no one was within her hearing range, smirked, and said, "It's lumberjack time, ya tree-hugging dyke nigger. And you can't do jack ***bleep*** about it!"

With that, Kim walked up to the first tree she found and **slammed** her axe into it with a malicious laugh before saying, to a spot containing absolutely no one, "Oh, what's that? I hurt your 'friend'? Then let me do it again!"

The axe collided with the tree with an amazing amount of force as the angry flirt chuckled. "Your ***bleep***ing friend doesn't look so damn hot, nigger! Guess I'll have to fix that **with my axe!"**

Once more, the axe crushed the tree with force as Kim laughed with almost malicious glee before roaring, "**Cry, bitch, cry! You're *bleep*ing terrible! All of your foul, disgusting, perverted kind are!"**

The axe met the tree with a ridiculous amount of force once again, and subsequently, Kim's smirk twisted into a snarl as she growled, "**Stay down, nigger! I'll hurt you before you can hurt me, got it?!"**

Kim continued her assault on the tree while roaring, "**You'll never gain control over me! I won't let you ruin me again! I have the power now! Me! **_**Me!**_ _**Me! Now fall!"**_

With that, Kim have one final strike to the tree, and that proved to be the felling blow that caused the tall oak to topple thanks to Kim's chops. Then, she used her remaining energy to point to the empty spot and growled, "And don't you ***bleep***ing forget that, you tree-hugging dyke nigger."

The angry flirt then spat on that area, turned her head, and used her remaining strength to walk to another area where she promptly got down on her knees and tried to catch her breath.

* * *

**(Confessional: ...Damn.)**

**Kim:** (eyes widen) "...Holy crap!" (sighs) "I really lost control there, but the sheer catharsis that coursed through my body… it felt good. I know I can't do this again, but be damned if I don't take what opportunities present themselves to me. Trust me, I **really **don't like getting mad, but better now than later..." (takes a few more deep breaths and then puts her hand under her chin) "OK, now that I've gotten a nice chunk of anger out, I think now's the time for me to make some plans. Hmm… I remember my team doing exceptionally well in this challenge, so I don't think I need to chop all the time. So, what else could I do? Hmm… what were the rules? We couldn't hurt each other with the axes… and that was it." (eyes widen) "Ah ha! They never said I couldn't spy, did they?" (smirks and chuckles) "Let's do some undercover work, shall we?" (winks, blows a kiss, and giggles)

* * *

Xyly swung her battle axe at a tree and almost chopped it down with a single strike before saying, "Xyly thinks this challenge is pretty easy."

Quarla nodded. "For us it will be."

She then scowled at Paul and Yannis before saying, "But those two will just slow us down. You two can sit this one out."

Paul frowned. "But we're a team! We're supposed to work toget-"

The aggressive girl roared, "This is a physical challenge, dammit! I don't need you two ***bleep***ing up the team with your weakness!"

Winnie sighed. "Come on, Quarla, give them a chance."

Quarla growled, but nonetheless went up to Winnie and whispered, "Look at it this way. Without Paul and Yannis, you could really prove yourself as strong and earn my respect. Trust me, I won't bully you if you're in my good graces."

The cat lover sighed. "OK! I'll be strong, Quarla, I promise!"

The aggressive girl nodded. "Good. Paul and Yannis will not be competing. Everyone else get to it, we are not losing again, alright?!"

* * *

**(Confessional: Because that's a totally effective strategy.)**

**Paul:** Am I really that useless? Just because I'm a complete germaphobe who never leaves his house and has a fear of all kinds of dirt doesn't mean I'm not a force to be reckoned with… I'm not good at this, am I? (sighs)

**VayVay:** Quarla is as mean as a Minotaur, dude. I say that because she's bull headed and hates the essence of all good in the world: cheese.

**Tyson:** Not letting somebody help because they aren't strong? That's just uncool.

* * *

Irene quickly finished chaining herself to one of the trees in the Team Savannah section and felt confident that this would prove a point. However; she couldn't help but wince at the screams of the trees around her that only she could hear for some unknown reason.

A few seconds later, she said, "Don't worry Mr. Tree, I won't let them chop you down."

Subsequently, Quarla walked up to Irene, facepalmed, and said, "Are you ***bleep***ing kidding me?! Get off that tree so I can chop it down, you insane, tree-hugging bitch!"

Irene defiantly responded, "Never!"

The aggressive girl smirked. "Fine, I'll just chop it down anyway. You have until I finish chopping it to move your scrawny, bitchy self out of here!"

As Quarla started chopping, the tree-hugger pleaded, "No! Ack! Stop it! Can't you hear him screaming? It's horrible!"

The aggressive girl chuckled. "Oh, you can hear him scream, can you? Then let me make him scream even more!"

However, while this scene was going on, another person away from the scene had a big smirk on her face.

* * *

**(Confessional: Oh dear...)**

**Quarla:** Irene is retarded and insane. Trees can't talk, bitch!

**Irene:** (wipes away a tear) That poor tree! He had a wife and seven kids!

**Kim:** (smirks) "Ah, dear me. Could you be breaking the rules, you tree-hugging dyke nigger? You are? Well, I guess I have no choice but to report you then!" (laughs as she exits the Confessional)

* * *

While Quarla was continuing to yell at Irene, Kim, who was spying on all of this, ran back to the edge of the forest where Spider and Quana were waiting.

As Kim caught her breath, the sick redhead's eyes widened as he said, "Uh, Kim? T-There's a challenge going on right now…"

The dangerous flirt sniffed. "I k-know, but I have terrible news to report! One of your interns is cheating!"

Quana's eyes widened. "W-What?!"

Kim sighed. "I know a challenge is going on, but I can't let this happen! Irene has chained herself to one of the trees in Team Savannah's area, and she won't get off of it! She's distracting them from the challenge!"

Spider looked dumbfounded. "What?! Even after we agreed to plant two trees for every tree that was chopped down?"

The dangerous flirt nodded. "See for yourself! She's in Team Savannah's area!"

Quana nodded, but before the two went out, the Hispanic girl smiled and said, "Thanks for pointing this out, even when Irene wasn't distracting your team, Kim. That's really honorable."

Kim blushed. "Aw, thanks! I just want this to be a clean, fair game, where the best camper wins. Nothing more."

The two smiled at Kim before heading off to the forest, and when they were out of Kim's hearing range, the dangerous flirt smirked and gave a mighty laugh.

* * *

**(Confessional: ...She's good.)**

**Kim:** (smirks) "Thanks for making me look good, you tree-hugging dyke nigger! Damn, it feels good being this powerful! I'll never be a sub again so long as I can help it!" (giggles)

* * *

About a minute after Spider and Quana entered the forest, Quana's eyes widened as she said, "...Do you think Kim is lying about Irene, my little arachnid?"

Spider shook his head. "I doubt it. She may be a flirt and a bit manipulative, but I don't think she's a liar."

The HIspanic girl nodded. "I think that's fair."

The sick redhead returned the nod. "Yeah. ...Oh, hey, looks like she wasn't lying!"

With that, Spider gestured to Irene strapped to a tree. Additionally, Quarla was busy yelling at Irene while chopping the tree the tree-hugger was strapped to.

The instant Quana saw this, she yelled, "**Stop!"** in an attempt to get the attention of Quarla and Irene.

The aggressive girl breathed a sigh of relief after seeing the hosts. "Oh, thank ***bleep*!** You can get her off of this tree, right? And I'm pretty sure interfering with a challenge is against the rules, right?"

Spider sighed. "It is. Quarla, would you mind chopping down another tree for now? We'll take care of this, and in a few minutes, we'll leave and let you finish. Sorry about that…"

Quarla chuckled. "Damn, you suck at this. Pick better interns or challenges next time."

Quana's eyes narrowed. "Hey, we're the hosts! We could disqualify you at any time."

The aggressive girl sighed. "Whatever. I'm out of here."

* * *

**(Confessional: Thank you and goodnight!)**

**Quarla:** (sighs) "This is the ***bleep***est thing I've ever seen in my life! Stupid hosts and their retarded interns… why the hell did I audition for this crap show anyway? Ugh, whatever. Just a few more days and some Social Darwinism can take place… if the figure wasn't lying. And if he was, he's leaving in a bodybag. I'll make sure of that."

* * *

After Quarla left, Spider turned his attention to Irene, saying, "Irene, we're going to need you to detach from that tree."

The tree-hugger pouted. "No! He has a wife and seven kids! I'll never let him be killed!"

Quana's expression became somber. "Irene, you've already violated your contract as an intern by doing this. And plus, we promised to plant two trees for every one tree the campers chopped down."

Irene shook her head. "No! If you want to get me off of this tree, you'll have to do it with your cold, tree-killing hands!"

The sick redhead sighed. "I really wish I didn't have to do this, Irene, but if you refuse to get off, we have the authority to get bodyguards to yank you off. Additionally, you're already in trouble. If you don't listen to us, we may have to fire you and send you back home. We understand that you're so connected to your tree friends, and we're sorry, but we have a job to do. And that does mean we have to disqualify and punish people if need be."

The tree-hugger started to tear up. "No… please no!"

The Hispanic girl sniffed. "Please, Irene. This is really difficult for us. Tell you what, if you get down now, we won't fire you, OK? Disrupting the competition is against the contract which you signed, Irene. I'm sure you know that…"

Irene burst out into full-out tears. "It's not fair! All of these trees are dying because of your stupid producers!"

Spider sighed. "Look, we aren't perfect hosts, Irene. We already botched up the fear challenge, so we don't want to come off as too soft in a situation like this. We empathize with you, Irene, but we can't allow you to do this without proper punishment. After all, you signed that contract, I'm afraid…"

The tree-hugger sighed, crestfallen. "...Fine. I'll get off to satisfy the sick lust you get for killing tree moms, tree dads, and tree babies! You will all pay, trust me!"

Quana sighed as Irene unstrapped herself. "...Sorry to do this, Irene, but we can't let this go unpunished. From now on… your intern duties include scrubbing the underside of the Boat of Shame, getting all of the barnacles and algae out that accumulate under it. I'm really sorry, Irene, but we're hosts now. We can't let this stuff happen again."

Irene groaned. "No! I hate you all! I just wanted to protect Mother Nature… I guess that isn't enough though! Goodbye!"

With that, the tree hugger turned and cried her way out of the forest.

* * *

**(Confessional: Oh boy…)**

**Irene:** (through tears) "Meanies! Jerks! Tree killers! I'm sorry I couldn't save you all from those **horrible** lumberjacks, all my fellow tree friends! I… I really tried!"

**Spider:** (sighs dejectedly)

**Quana:** (sniffles)

* * *

After Rheneas gave his trees a few chops, he said, "It's a shame we can't burn the trees down because that would be real effective. Still, it's way too dangerous."

Lankston rolled his eyes. "The pyro thinks this is too dangerous. Call the police."

The pyromaniac narrowed his eyes. "I may like fire, but I wouldn't want anybody to actually get hurt. A death by fire is one of the most horrible deaths imaginable."

The condescending one shrugged and continued chopping at his tree. A few seconds later, Rheneas sighed and said, "Dude, you can chop a little quicker than that."

Lankston then overdramatically wiped his brow and said, "No, I can't. I'm meant for mental challenges, which this show has been stupid enough not to provide me with."

Before the pyromaniac could counter the condescending one's statement, they heard Fripp from the distance yelling, "**Peas and carrots! Peas and carrots!"**

Subsequently, Rheneas smirked and said, "Hey, look, it's your best friend!"

Lankston gave Rheneas a death glare. "**Don't. You. Dare."**

The pyromaniac seemed about ready to smirk and turn his back, but at the last minute, he decided to stay and said, "...Yeah, let's just steer clear of him, OK?"

The condescending one wiped his brow. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

* * *

**(Confessional: Yeah, OK then.)**

**Lankston:** (sighs) "Damn. **Nothing** is working out for me! I failed to get eliminated in the second episode, and I failed to take advantage of the opportunity to throw the toy challenge, and now here, I can't even throw this challenge! ...Maybe I am…" (shakes his head violently) "No, I am not useless! **I am not useless!"**

**Rheneas:** (sighs) "Jeez, I can't believe I almost just walked away like that. I'm no delinquent, but I can be impulsive, I guess. You know what? When Fripp goes away, I'll just walk up to Donny and Max and apologize to 'em, 'cause yelling like that, even if they were invading my privacy… I just went a little too far, and I want to make sure I have a good dynamic with the rest of my teammates."

* * *

After about a minute consisting of nothing but Rheneas and Lankston chopping down trees, Rheneas had moved on in his team's area enough for him to come across Donny and Max, who were also hard at work on their trees.

A few seconds later, the pyromaniac sighed and said, "Hey, guys."

Donny was the first to turn around and speak. "Oh, Rheneas! 'Sup, man?"

Max spoke up next. "Rheneas! It's great to see you! But… are you still sore about last night?"

The pyromaniac sighed. "Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you guys about. Look… I overreacted a bit and kinda laid into you harder than I wanted to, so sorry about that."

The uber-nerd sighed. "I guess we owe you an apology too for digging into your personal stuff like that, huh?"

Rheneas shrugged. "Either way, it wasn't the best night for any of us. So… forgiven?"

The pyromaniac held out his hand, and after a few seconds, both Donny and Max shook it. Subsequently, Rheneas gave a thumbs up and said, "Cool. Let's chop some trees down!"

Donny smirked. "Hell yeah!"

* * *

**(Confessional: Friendship is m-*shot*)**

**Rheneas:** "Well, that was pretty easy. Glad we're cool now, and hopefully I can control myself a little more in the future."

**Donny:** (shrugs) "Hey, I said Rheneas was my best friend on the island, right?"

**Max: **"I'm glad everything is totally high-technical now!"

* * *

Imanda and Jill were each chopping their own trees for a few minutes before Jill wiped her brow off and said, "Wow, we're lumberjacks now. Is there anything this show can't do?"

Imanda shrugged. "Well, there aren't many things we don't award badges for."

The sarcastic chick rolled her eyes. "Shocker."

The girl scout sighed. "I thought you said-"

Jill interrupted her. "I remember, I remember. Sorry, but I just find the badge thing intrinsically ridiculous."

Imanda shrugged. "I guess I can't help that, then…"

The sarcastic chick turned to Imanda. "Look, I know I'm cynical. But I'm not insulting you, Imanda. Like I said, being a girl scout isn't your whole personality, and it never will be. So… do you mind if we talk about other things?"

The girl scout smiled. "OK, sure! So… have you ever gone camping before?"

Jill facepalmed.

* * *

**(Confessional: Oops.)**

**Imanda:** (sighs) "I tried…"

* * *

Paul and Yannis were sitting side by side, away from the action. Paul was the first to speak. "This isn't fair, Yannis! We're part of this team as well! Sure, I'm kinda weak, but I'd at least like to have a go at this! And you know what the worst part is?"

Yannis shook his head.

The germophobe sighed. "Quarla's right, about me at least. Back home I almost never leave the house. I hardly go into the back garden for pete's sake! Maybe I am useless..."

Yannis wrote something in his notebook and passed it to Paul, causing the germophobe to read, "Don't let her get you down, be happy for who you are."

Subsequently, Paul smiled and said, "Thanks, Yannis! ...Wait, there's something on the other side."

Paul turned the paper over, blinked and then saw a very good drawing of Winnie surrounded by little hearts. This caused the germophobe to smile, pass the paper back, and promise, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Yannis could only blush heavily in response.

* * *

**(Confessional: Someone's caught the love bug.)**

**Yannis:** (looks embarrassed).

**Paul:** Winnie and Yannis, huh? That seems kinda sweet! Maybe I could help! ...If Quarla doesn't kill me first. (gulps)

* * *

After a few chops, Winnie wiped her brow. Then, she turned to see Xyly, smiled, and chirped, "Good job, Xyly; you're chopping trees faster than my kitties drink milk!"

The viking girl smiled."Thanks, Xyly appreciates that. Plus, Xyly thinks this challenge is a good workout."

VayVay decided to chime in. "Before work out, we must ask ourselves what a workout is: is it when we exercise and sweat like a frog? Or is it when we try to solve a tedious Math problem? The wonders of the world are as numerous as the Starlings in the sky back home, dude."

Xyly narrowed her eyes. "Err, Xyly thinks it is when we sweat. Still, good job, new girl."

The hippie smiled. "It's VayVay, dude. But, is that really my name, or just the name I was given? I wanna solve mysteries of life such as that, 'cause life's a great thing, dude."

Subsequently, Winnie giggled and said, "You know what else is wonderful? Kitties!"

VayVay nodded. "I agree, dude. So, out of curiosity, why doesn't the girl with piercings let Paul and Yannis compete?"

With that, Xyly stepped in. "Xyly will explain. Her name is Quarla. She's a strong player but she's kinda mean, and she really doesn't like people who aren't very strong. She tolerates most of us, but she's really mean to Paul."

The hippie nodded. "Dude, she must be mean as a lima bean, because those are the vilest things in the world."

* * *

**(Confessional: Makes perfect sense.)**

**Xyly:** Although VayVay is a bit weird, Xyly likes her a lot more than Quarla.

**VayVay:** Dreams, memories, hope... where do they come from, and where do they go?

**Winnie: **I like VayVay; she seems like she could easily be my gal pal for this competition! That'd be great!

* * *

After a few chops, Alice turned her bright red face to the rest of her team and yelled, "Come on! Work faster! We are **not **going to lose this, got it? I wanna keep our numbers advantage!"

Cherry sighed. "Alice, please relax. I think we're doing well. We're on a winning streak, and no one seems to be lazing around, so I think we could pull out another victory."

The professional girl seemed about ready to retort, but instead shrugged and said, "Alright, fine, but keep it up, OK? We can't stop now, **Bishop!"**

Bishop chuckled. "Oh dear. She seems to be calling me out. I wonder why that is?"

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Because you aren't doing any work. And in order to get back into the Champions' Cabin, we'll all need to contribute. We **are** a team, after all."

After the rich snob shot the detective another glare, Alice's eyes widened, but she nonetheless nodded and snapped, "You know what? I may not like to say it, but he's absolutely right. Get to work, Bishop! You can't only be a rich pervert who has no business being in this game!"

Bishop growled, but then quickly recovered by taking a deep breath, smirking, and adding, "I'm not. And do you know what you aren't, Allison? Better than 'the hick' in this challenge, that's for sure."

The professional girl snarled, "Screw you! Nobody is better than me!"

* * *

**(Confessional: Like an old married couple.)**

**Bishop:** That comment had two purposes; to get Alice angry so people will hate her, but also to get her to work harder. I'd say it worked pretty well overall. It's good to be back on top, where I belong.

**Alice: **(groans) "Bishop is an asshat. At least everyone else hates him, so if we **have** to lose in the future, he'll go first."

* * *

In another section of Team Mongolia's area, Zed was chopping down another tree while Opal was bouncing up and down and chirping, "Go, Zeddy, go! Chop chop!"

Zed cocked his head. "What 'zactly do ya mean?"

The crazy Chinese girl grinned. "I mean, you're chopping down the trees quicker than I eat doughnuts! Mmm, doughnuts!"

The farmer scratched his head. "Why thank ya kindly, Opal."

Opal cocked her head. "Soooooo, where did you learn to chop trees like this? Do you go to a lumberjack academy?"

Zed shook his head. "Not 'zactly, I live near a forest and I'm in charge of bringin' home the firewood. We need it for the winter."

The crazy Chinese girl began jumping before saying, "Oooh, I bet it snows a lot in the winter! I love making snow angels and eating snow cones, because there's just so much snow!"

The farmer lightly chucked. "Yep; we get a fair bit of snow. It makes it harder to get around, but farmin's about patience and luck. It's the cross I've gotta bear."

Opal continued jumping. "Cool! I didn't know you had crosses! So, what's your favorite food? I bet you grow all kinds of stuff! And I love Bonbons!"

Zed smiled. "Glad to hear that. And I like corn on the cob with a bit o' butter."

* * *

**(Confessional: Butta!)**

**Zed: **(smiles warmly) Heh, Opal's really sweet. I don't quite get everything she says, but she's still sweeter than my mom's apple pie.

**Opal:** Zed's hat is the nicest hat I've seen since I saw that army helmet in the museum a few weeks ago!

* * *

Eddie and Sasha were chopping down trees; one across from the other, and Sasha was looking rather exhausted.

A few seconds later, she said, through heavy breaths, "Eddie… could I get some of your water, please?"

The detective turned around and said, "Sure. Here you go."

After Eddie handed her the bottle and the gamer girl took a nice swig, Sasha said, "Thanks, Eddie."

The detective smiled. "My pleasure."

Sasha smiled for a few seconds, before sighing and replying, "So… you're starting to fall for Kim, huh?"

Eddie's eyes widened. "I… wouldn't say that, Sasha. Still, the air of mystery surrounding her… it's bothering me. Do you mind if I share something with you?"

The gamer girl nodded. "Of course, Eddie."

The detective smiled. "Thank you. ...So, last night, I heard a 'thumping' noise, and went to check it out. And what I found was Kim laying down on the couch with the moonlight shining down on her. It was… truly a beautiful scene, and since I was worried that someone else would have seen Kim's vulnerable state and take advantage of it, I felt like I had to carry her to her bed. And, although it was a difficult task, I managed to complete it without giving into my hormones."

Sasha's eyes widened. "Really?! Wow… I bet Kim was really grateful, huh?"

Eddie frowned. "Actually, she hasn't said anything about it, and didn't even ask me or anyone about what happened. I don't know if she's already figured it out or if she doesn't realize what happened… but it troubles me."

The gamer girl shrugged. "I hate to say it, but maybe she doesn't care about you, Eddie."

The detective sighed. "Unfortunately, that doesn't make sense either. She clearly flirted with me during the toy challenge, so if she was attempting to butter me up, she probably would've taken this time to really wrap me around her finger. ...It's so strange…"

Sasha sighed. "So… you're going to keep hanging out with her, Eddie? ...OK then…"

Eddie returned the sigh. "Sasha, just because I'm trying to find out more about someone else doesn't mean that we won't be the best of friends after the show is over."

The gamer girl replied, "I know that, Eddie. ...I'm just worried no one will see me as attractive, and thus, worthy of a relationship. I'm too plain…"

The detective's voice got more intense. "Don't say that, Sasha. You never know until you try. Besides, I think there a few guys here that would love to have you as their girlfriend, such as Ulric, or maybe even Tyson."

Sasha looked to be in a ponderous state. "Hmm… maybe I could try talking to Tyson. He seems pretty nice, and he definitely could be into games. ...Still, he's not on our team."

Eddie smiled. "I'm sure you'll find a way. Give it a try, and we'll see what happens. Nothing is certain yet."

Sasha returned the smile. "Thanks, Eddie. I will."

* * *

**(Confessional: An uncompromising compromise.)**

**Sasha:** (sighs) "I really don't want to be controlling or anything like that, but trust me, Eddie hasn't had the…. best experiences with love before. I am worried about my own image, yes, but I also don't want him to fall too hard and have Kim break his heart…

* * *

Somehow, after hitting a tree with the handle of the axe for a long period of time, Fripp managed to chop the tree down, causing to jump around and chirp, "Yay! I chopped down the free! Just like Gorrest Fump!"

Jill facepalmed. "How in the name of intelligent humor did you manage to chop down that tree with the **handle?!"**

Fripp giggled. "Because it worked, Jilly Lilly! Now it's time to chop down another! Yay!"

With that, the blockhead skipped away, causing Jill to shake her head and mutter, "Where the hell did the producers get these people? An insane asylum?"

* * *

**(Confessional: Maybe. You never know.)**

**Fripp: **(holds up a square) Triangles are cool!

* * *

As Rheneas, Donny, and Max were chopping down trees, Lankston yawned, walked up to them, and droned, "Oh, good, it's you three. Has anyone seen Dumbass McGee? I want to be certain I stay far away from him."

Rheneas sighed. "He has a name, you know."

The condescending one nodded. "Exactly. Now, could you answer my question?"

Max shrugged. "I certainly haven't seen him in a while."

Lankston nodded. "Excellent. Thanks for being such a wonderful help to my glorious self, you three."

Donny frowned. "This is a challenge, Lankston, and I'm going to be pissed if you don't pull your own weight."

The condescending one smirked. "I'll certainly pull more weight than you, shorty."

Rheneas and Max had to hold Donny back while the short dude screamed at Lankston while the condescending one simply smirked and turned around.

* * *

**(Confessional: How to kill your team in three seconds, starring Lankston!)**

**Lankston:** (smirks) "Much better. Now that they hate me, I can throw the next challenge and get the boot. Hey, better late than never."

**Donny:** (growls) "**What. An. Asshole."**

* * *

After Irene was forcibly removed from the tree, she begrudgingly walked over to the Boat of Losers, where the people who removed her from the tree gave her cleaning supplies and gloves and requested that she remove the barnacles lodged under the rather inexpensive, murky boat.

A few seconds into her work, Irene groaned and muttered, "Mother Nature is great… but these barnacles are just… ugh!"

After a few more minutes of cleaning, Yessica walked up to the tree hugger with a concerned expression on her face. After a gulp, the swimmer asked, "Are you alright, Irene?"

The tree hugger frowned. "People are killing trees, Yessica! I can't be alright!"

The swimmer cocked her head. "Um… not to sound rude, but we're planting two trees for every one cut down."

Irene sighed. "It's the principle of it that matters to me."

Yessica shrugged. "Fair enough, I guess. Sorry you had to get punished for that, though. ...Do you need any help?"

The tree hugger smiled. "That'd be fantastic!"

With a nod, the swimmer then took a pair of gloves, some cleaning supplies, and began cleaning the barnacles off the boat. In doing this, she also bent over, giving Irene a great view of the swimmer's butt. This caused the tree hugger to softly gasp and blush heavily, and a few seconds later, Yessica turned around, cocked her head, and asked, "Um… why are you blushing, Irene?"

The tree hugger turned around before saying, "N-No r-reason. T-Thanks for your help!"

The swimmer scratched her head. "Err… OK."

* * *

**(Confessional: And fun times were had by all.)**

**Irene:** (sighs) OK, I have a confession to make. I haven't said anything about this because I know some people would surely hate me for it, but… I'm a lesbian. Yeah, if Kasimar knew then he'd tear me to shreds… but I can't help but smile when Yessica is around; she's such a good friend. But I'm she doesn't like me in that way...

**Yessica:** "Why did Irene blush just then? How strange…"

* * *

Paul was spraying his air freshener around while roughly scrubbing a tree stump, and once it was clean, he sat on it before sighing in boredom. A few seconds later, VayVay walked up and asked, "Hey, dude. Why aren't you participating?"

The germophobe sighed. "Quarla forbade me and Yannis from helping, and Yannis went to talk to Xyly and Winnie, so I'm pretty bored. I'm kind of at the bottom of the team's pecking order, sadly enough."

The hippie nodded. "That's not groovy, dude. Sorry about that. So, to change the topic, why are you wearing a neckerchief around your head? It looks cool."

Paul shrugged. "It's so I don't breathe in any germs or infect anyone else with germs in my breath."

VayVay nodded. "Germs are everywhere, just like grass. Say, why are you so afraid of germs anyway, dude?"

The germophobe tensed up. "...That's something I'd rather not talk about."

VayVay smiled. "I understand, we all have things we don't want to talk about, but why don't we? Is it that they are socially unacceptable? Or is there a deeper meaning to the sound of silence? It keeps me awake at night sometimes, dude."

Paul sighed. "That's cool, but shouldn't you get back to the challenge? I wouldn't want you to be voted off on your first day here if we lose."

The hippie nodded. "Thanks, dude. It was nice conversing with you. Also, don't let Quarla boss you about. She's not your celestial ruler."

With that, VayVay skipped off and Paul smiled.

* * *

**(Confessional: Insert MLP reference here.)**

**VayVay:** I can sense that Paul has a dark cloud of bad dreams and volley ball shaped scars around him. I'm hoping he'll conquer his germaphobia, dude.

* * *

Winnie, while chopping down a tree, said, "It's a shame that Quarla didn't let you help us, Yannis, because I enjoy working with you in the challenges."

After Yannis smiled, Winnie wiped her brow off and said, "I need a break…"

With that, the cat lover dropped her axe, sat down next to Yannis, and said, "You know, Xyly has chopped down quite a lot of trees, so I think we stand a chance at winning this one. I'd like to sleep in the Champion's Cabin again."

Yannis nodded and silently sighed before Winnie said, "Yeah, you haven't slept there have you Well, today might be the day our team finally wins first place!"

Yannis nodded, but then gestured towards Quarla who was a distance away chopping at a tree, causing Winnie to reply, "Yeah, Quarla doesn't really like you much. I don't really know why, you're super nice!"

Yannis blushed and sheepishly scratched the back of his head before Winnie smiled and said, "Hey, don't worry about it, you deserve the praise. Also, off topic, I really like your bow tie. It reminds me of the one Spooky wears."

Yannis raised an eyebrow, causing Winnie to continue, "Oh, Spooky is one of my kitties." Explained Winnie. "I miss all five of them; Spooky, Henry, Baby, Cornflake and Emerald. So, if I win, I'm going to buy them a lifetime supply of tuna!"

Yannis then gave Winnie a thumbs up.

* * *

**(Confessional: Tuna? Really?)**

**Winnie:** Yannis is such a good friend, and for some reason he makes me feel very giggly! Well, more than usual that is.

**Yannis: **(sits in a relaxed position and smiles to the camera).

* * *

After a minute or two, Quana yelled, "Ok, everyone! Drop your axes because your time is up!"

With that, everyone dropped their axes and crowded around in front of Spider and Quana. A few seconds later, Spider said, "Well, everyone, you all tried hard today. We all know that chopping down large amounts of trees isn't easy. But which team chopped down the most trees? To answer this question, our human computer is counting the number of trees each team chopped down as we speak."

Max cocked his head. "Human computer?"

Quana then replied, "We mean Hector."

A few seconds later, Hector walked up with a sheet of paper and passed it to Quana, allowing the Hispanic girl to say, "Alright, here are the results!"

* * *

**(Confessional: Get on with it!)**

**Quarla: **"We'd **better** ***bleep***ing win…"

* * *

After clearing her throat, Quana proclaimed, "In first place with a grand total of fifty chopped trees is Team Mongolia!"

After Kim gave Eddie a thumbs up, Opal chirped, "Good job, Zed!"

The farmer smiled. "Just doin' what comes naturally, m'lady."

With that,the Hispanic girl continued, "Team Everest scored a grand total of thirty three chopped trees, but is that enough to beat Team Savannah's score?"

Quarla smirked. "Obviously. Team Savannah has me and Xyly."

Quana bit her lip. "Oh, dear… I'm so sorry. Team Savannah's grand total of chopped trees is thirty-two; just one away from tying the score. I'm afraid Barney will be seeing you guys later."

Quarla began to curse loudly and recklessly.

* * *

**(Confessional: How lovely.)**

**Lankston: "Oh, come on! One tree? One bloody tree?!" **(groans)

**Quarla:** "**No! No, no, no, no, no!** Crap, I could **seriously** go home after this! I ***bleep*ed** up by getting those weaklings to sit out! Ugh… that masked figure better help, or so help me…"

**Kim:** "Wow, one tree. That… was a close one. Still, either way, a team killer is probably going to go home today, and that sucks. I'd love to be able to convince Team Savannah to vote off Paul or Yannis, but Quarla clearly screwed up and is the expected boot. And I would tamper with the votes, but trust me, I'm no cheater. ...Or, at least, I thought I wasn't, before I lost control after that stupid note…" (Kim's eyes slowly become glazed, and she looks genuinely depressed) "I just wanted to play the game I've loved for so long…" (slaps herself) "Gah! Holy ***bleep***, did I just relapse?! **This early?**" (sighs) "Crap, this is really bad…"

* * *

After the teams disbanded, the masked figure, once again, beckoned Quarla to follow him into the forest. Only this time, the aggressive girl had a very nervous expression on her face and was much quicker in following the figure.

About thirty seconds later, Quarla gulped and said, "OK, I really hate to swallow my pride like this… but I need your help. I'm going to get the boot if you don't do something!"

The masked figure chuckled before responding, "Why, are you absolutely certain you need my help? You seemed to do so well on your own, you know."

The aggressive girl growled, "Stop that! I screwed up, OK? I should've let Paul and Yannis help the team out! There! You happy?"

The masked figure smirked. "Very. Well, since you know your place now, I will do my part to assist you, Quarla. You will not be going home tonight, I can promise you that much."

Quarla breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank ***bleep*!** So, do you need my help with anything else? Also, who are you going to send home?"

The masked figure lightly chuckled. "Patience, Quarla. All will be revealed in due course. Now, go. I am about to put my plan to descend the island into chaos in motion."

The aggressive girl nodded, smirked, and said, "Can't wait to see it."

With that, she headed off, causing the masked figure to laugh, pull out a device, and say, "Can't resist a little… chaos."

And, with one push of a button, all the island's cameras went out after Team Savannah had cast their votes.

* * *

**(Confessional: wH8t 79f k!&amp;)**

…

**...**

* * *

After the sun went down and the moon was high in the sky, the eight members of Team Savannah were sitting around the Bonfire Ceremony area. Some looked confident and others looked nervous. After a couple of minutes of sitting in silence, Barney arrived with a tray of eight Golden Letters, set it down on the oil drum, and turned to face Team Savannah before saying, "Welcome back, ye scallywags! I guess today just wasn't your day, yaaaar, you were so close to being safe!"

Ulric rolled his eyes. "Well, maybe if someone had let everyone on the team participate we might not be here in the first place."

Quarla chuckled. "We'll see who's going home, tough guy."

Barney sighed. "Scallywags! Anyway, before I will declare who is safe, I'd like to ask one of ye scurvy dogs a question."

With that, he turned to VayVay and asked, "VayVay, me heartie, you were just introduced to this island, and now it be time for your first Bonfire Ceremony, how do you feel about that, yaaar?"

The hippie smiled. "Well, Barney, I feel as though today's challenge has been a philosophical metaphor for where we are now. We stood firm to begin with, but like the trees today, we will be chopped down one by one and all that doodah."

Barney nodded. "Very wise words, me heartie. Now, if I call your name, ye may come and get a Golden Letterrrrr. The crew member who doesn't receive a Golden Letter will be voted off and have to walk the plank over to the Boat of Losers, yarrrr."

With that, the pirate picked up the first Golden Letter and said, "The first Golden Letterrrr goes to Xyly. Winnie, VayVay, Tyson, Ulric, and Paul, ye five scurvy dogs be safe too, yarrr!"

Subsequently, Yannis and Quarla were still sat on their stumps without a Golden Letter. Quarla crossed her arms and smirked smugly while Yannis sat silently with a bit of a confused expression on his face. A few seconds later, Barney said, "Well, me hearties, you two are the only ones that received votes tonight. Quarla, you bossed the team around, threatened Irene and Paul, and are generally not very nice, yarrrr."

Quarla smirked. "It was only for my own amusement, don't you worry."

"And Yannis, you didn't do much, but maybe that's because Quarla didn't let you, yarrr."

Yannis shrugged, causing Barney to say, "In any case, the final Golden Letter goes to…"

All of a sudden, the pirate appeared to panic, muttering, "No, no, this can't be right, yarr! Ye scallywags must have come down with scurvy!"

Most of Team Savannah looked to be majorly confused, except for Quarla, who just smirked and bluntly said, in such a way to pierce the silence with a sword, "Give me my letter, Barney."

This caused Team Savannah to gasp and murmur amongst each other before Barney sighed and replied, "She's… right. The final Golden Letter goes to… Quarla."

The aggressive girl chuckled as she slapped Yannis behind the head before going up to collect her letter. Once she returned, she ate the letter and whispered, "I'm here to stay, bitches, whether you like it or not."

The pirate shook his head before saying, "I'm really sorry, Yannis. I wish I didn't have to do this, but I'm afraid you must walk the plank tonight. Yarrr..."

The silent dude was stunned and looked at his team to find despondent expressions, Winnie appearing to tear up, and Quarla with a malicious smirk on her face. A few seconds later, he turned around and sulked over to the Boat of Losers. And, after Yannis left, Barney couldn't find the strength to say anything more and simply turned around, leaving Team Savannah in complete shock.

* * *

**(Confessional: Unbelievable...)**

**Quarla: **(laughs maniacally) "Perfect. That team-up was the best move I've ever made. I can't wait to see what else the masked figure can do. Heh heh heh." (smirks)

**Winnie:** (crying)

**Ulric:** "...Oh god…"

* * *

Spider and Quana were standing on the Dock of Shame holding hands with stunned expressions on their faces. They stood in silence for almost a minute before Spider said, "So… after that… unexpected elimination, Quarla ends up staying on Team Savannah. Um… how will this impact the game? How did Yannis get the boot? And who will be the fifth person voted off? Find out next time on Total Drama… Letterrama… I guess…"


End file.
